


How to be a Monster

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Series: Pack Trials [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Tags will be adjusted regularly), Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha!America, Alpha/Beta/Omega/Gamma, Alternating Ranks, Beta!Canada, Beta!England, Beta!France, Bottm!Ivan, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Enema, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as food, Double Penetration, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Force Feeding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heat Cycles, Humiliation, Impossibly large cocks, Large Cocks, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Men with breasts, Mind Break, Mpreg, New Rank: Gamma, Omega!Russia, Omegaverse, Piss Marking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - M/M/M, Turning Ranks, Urethral Play, Watersports, Werewolf, Werewolf!Omegaverse, Werewolves Age Oddly, alpha/beta/omega, bottom!russia, enema, omega!ivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years, Ivan and his siblings have lived in the wild as Gammas: wolves with no pack. However, while out hunting they are caught inside of a packs territory and are faced with a choice: die then and there as payment, or one of them must become the pack's new Omega. Ivan volunteers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is going to be intense and graphic. If you are squimish and not comfortable with the more extreme kinks than I suggest you probably not continue with this story. I do want to try and world-build of course, but examining the darkness of Omegaverse especially with Werewolf hiarchies is always fun too. I will mark the begining of each chapter with warning so keep an eye on them please! Enjoy!

Warnings: Implied rape, piss marking

 

The mountainside was little more than a flurry of snow and wind, nearly completely obscuring the trees and boulders that dotted the landscape. Though it was actually mid-morning the storm made it seem like early evening. Very few trickles of light broke through the clouds, only to be disbursed by the thick snowflakes. No sane creature would be out hunting at this hour, but Ivan would not consider himself nor his siblings sane at this point. Hunger was making them desperate and it was better than hunkering down in their makeshift den, piled together around little Natalya and waiting to die.

The storm had raged for three days, they could not afford to linger in the safety of their shelter any longer. So, making sure that the pup was tucked safely under a bed of leaves and brambles, hidden from view, they pushed several large rocks in front of the den entrance and headed out into the white. It was slow going. Even in wolf form with their thick silvery fur, the mountain air was cold. And even with their sharp violet eyes, it was hard to see amidst the heavy snowfall.

Still, they had to try. They spread out slowly from the den, pushing further into the trees that they were calling a temporary home. For the umpteenth time in the past three years, Ivan wondered if things would have been easier to remain part of the pack. And for the umpteenth time right afterwards, he mentally kicked himself. There was no way he would have stayed behind as his two sisters vanished into the night! And there was no way he could stay after he learned about what had happened to his sister. His brave, kind big sister...

Three years ago, Ivan and his siblings had belonged to a pack. It was in the East, a long way from their current mountain home and much more Northern. Life had been rough as the terrain was icy and barren in many places, but the pack always persevered. The game that they did catch was often large as it hunted away the smaller prey, so at least they had a decent amount of meat to eat. It was the members of the pack that had driven them away. Ivan still had nightmares about Katsuya's screams as the Alpha came for her and many others at night. And from the way his sisters looked most mornings he could guess that the past still haunted their sleep as well. It made his heart ache and so... No, he had no regrets about leaving with Katsuya and Natalya. Ivan and his sisters, the elder Katsuya and the younger Natalya, were now Gammas: wolves without a pack. Gammas are a bit like Betas in that they do not suffer a heat, nor are they capable of being pregnant, which makes life as a nomad much easier to bare without being made useless for a week to months at a time. However, as a Gamma it is more painful to shift into wolf form as the sense of self-assurance and guidance that comes with being in a pack, of being led by an Alpha, is lost. Gammas are also weaker in both physicality and senses than Beta for the same reasons. At least Gammas could still take an Omega or any of the natural beasts that roam the mountain.

Katsuya's whine, still audible over the wind, pulled Ivan from his thoughts. Ears and nose lifted, he catches the scent of another hot blooded creature roaming the forest before him. His tail gives a wag as he recognizes it: moose!! The lumbering creature is moving slowly in front of them, Ivan can recognize its shape now. A sickly, starving thing like themselves. It will be an easy kill, even for two weakened Gammas. Ivan gives a bark to signal that they should attack. Katsuya charges alongside him, eyes bright with the thought of having something hot in their stomachs for once. Even if the moose is old and dying it will feed the three of them for a week at least! 

Ivan slams into the unsuspecting creature, teeth and claws sinking into a thick hide. The beast goes down with a bellow of pain. However, it is not the only noise of pain to reach the wolf's sensitive ears. Ivan rears back as Katsuya's startled yip puts a cold coil in his belly. Whipping around, a snarl builds in the young Gamma's throat when he sees an unfamiliar wolf tumbling through the snow with his sister. The new wolf has a dark golden fur, almost brown. Katsuya is putting up a good fight, but this wolf has weight on her. Ivan charges to his sister's side, barreling into the strange wolf and knocking him off of her. His nose, burried in the other beast's coat as they roll along the ground, reeks of Beta. That scent just makes the cold feeling in Ivan's stomach worse. This is a Beta. A pack wolf. Which means... the rest of his hunting party can't be far behind. 

Giving one final chomp to stun the other wolf, Ivan lets go and races back to the moose. He tears off a steaming hunk of meat and tosses it to his sister. They need to go! The moose is bellowing in rage and pain, thrashing like a mad thing. Ivan barely dodges a flailing hoof to steal a strip of thigh. This will have to do. Hopefully, leaving the prey will distract the pack wolf and the storm will cover their tracks as they race back to the den. Ivan turns and runs into the storm with his sister. The knot in his belly explodes into panic as a chorus of howling grows from behind them. He pants, working his tired body to run faster, but, the hunting party is too close.

A wolf slams into Ivan from behind, knocking him to the ground. Ivan chokes on the hunk of meat hanging from his mouth. He spits it out in favor of snarling and biting at his attacker. It is the gold-brown wolf from before. Ivan can see his dark blue eyes now that they are nose to nose. The other beast swipes at his muzzle, trying to keep him pinned, trying to force him to expose his throat. Ivan thrashes, bucking and twisting his body, anything to get free. It is the scream of a small child that forces him to freeze, the scream of a human child.

He looks over in horror to see that his sister has also been pinned by two pack wolves. A third is dragging his human, naked little sister through the snow by her arm which is clenched in its jaws. When did she follow them? It drops her and pins her on her back with a paw pressed to her belly. It is not a hard feat to keep her down, for Natalya is little more than a toddler in terms of human years and she instinctually grows quiet, tilting her head back and and closing her eyes when the wolf thrusts his nose under her chin.  Panic shocks Ivan back to his human form. He ignores the wolf still pinning him and the wind and snow cutting into his skin, to try and reach for his kid sister, "No! Don't hurt her!"

A large boot suddenly comes crashing down on Ivan's hand. He hears a crunch and bites back a cry of pain. The pressure increases and a whine slips free. Ivan glares up to see a human looking man, save for pointed ears and fluffy tail,  standing over him. The man is wearing hiking boots, jeans and a blue flannel shirt. His wheat colored hair is wind sweapt and a pair of snow splattered glasses are perched on his nose. Ivan catches his scent and feels his body automatically try to press further into the ground: Alpha.  "Is that your pup?" The man asks. "She tracked you all the way out here in this storm, impressive."

"Sister." Ivan corrects, daring to try and tug his hand free. Another snap, this time in one of his fingers, makes him go still and yip in pain. "Fuck! We didn't mean to enter your territory! The storm washed away any of your markers! Let us go, we'll leave now." Ivan can hear Natalya whimpering quietly over the sound of the wind.  "We're sorry. Please let us go."

"I don't think so." The Alpha gives his hand a final stomp before stepping away. To Ivan's horror, he walks over to the wolf pinning Natalya and yanks her from is grasp. Hauling her up, he gives her a quick sniff before dropping her in the snow. "They weren't sent by Blood Fang." He announces. "They're just some wandering Gammas."

Ivan looks around to see that other wolves have gathered around them. Several of them relaxed and sat down with the wag of a tail while others continued to shift from foot to foot with aggressive nervousness. 

"But..." The Alpha is speaking again, a curious tone in his voice, "That still leaves the question of what to do with you three." Ivan notices that he glances at a smaller dusty brown wolf at the far edge of the circle of onlookers. The wolf doesn't move but lowes its gaze. 

"We should just kill them." Another human voice speaks up. Ivan glances over to see a blond human male with scruffy hair crouching in the snow. His knees are pulled up to his chest for minimal warmth and he glares at the Gammas with cold green eyes. Ivan thinks of jade that has been encased in ice. "We don't need more mouths to feed."  

The Alpha turns towards him. Ivan can no longer see his expression, but the smaller blond shrinks back. "Artie," The Alpha's tone is sing-songy but even Ivan can feel the annoyance bubbling beneath the surface, "Shut up will ya?"

Artie looks down, shifting back into the form of a wolf. The wolf pinning Ivan gives as a small, coughing laugh. Artie shoots a glare in their direction before lowering his gaze again. 

"Sorry about Artie, he has no filter sometimes." The Alpha says, tone conversational once again. "Now, as I was saying... what should we do with you?" He tilts his head, "We could kill you like Artie says."

Natalya begins to cry and the wolf above her gives a warning growl but the child is too far gone in her terror. The Alpha ignored her and carried on as if he had not been interrupted again, "Or one of you could become our new Omega."

Ivan swallowed hard and glanced over at Katsuya. His sister had her ears pressed down flat against her head and she was trembling hard. Death or be an Omega. Ivan could see the war raging in his sister's mind. To go back to the very life that they had fled. What if this Alpha was as bad as their old one? Would death be better?

"I'll do it!" The words were out of his mouth before he had even realized he was thinking them. Ivan felt his own heart skip a beat in terror. 

The Alpha looked down at him, tilting his head in consideration.

"If... if you make my sisters a proper part of your pack, if you say you'll take care of them, I'll be an Omega." Ivan said, his voice shaking.

The Alpha snorted, "I'm an Alpha, not a monster kid. I take care of my pack, so long as they know their place." He motioned with one hand and the other wolf got off of Ivan. Ivan pushed himself to his knees, but a hand on the back of his neck stopped him from going any further, forcing him to kneel. The Alpha leans over him, unfastening the zipper of his jeans with the other hand, pulling free a large veiny cock. "My name is Alfred of Steel Claw and from this day until the day I die, I will be your Alpha." 

"I accept," Ivan said dryly, feeling sick. "As Ivan the O-omega of Steel Claw."

"Good boy."

Ivan closed his eyes and tried not to vomit as Alfred pissed over him, marking him as a member of Steel Claw. Around them, the wolves began to howl. 


	2. Steel Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and his sisters are taken to Steel Claw and introduced to the rest of the pack.

Warnings: Unwanted groping

After Alfred had shaken himself and dried the tip of his cock in Ivan's snow crusted hair, he let the new Omega stand. Alfred did not remove his hand from the back of Ivan's neck however, constantly pressing the reality that he was certainly in control of their situation. Still, it put a surprising note of amusement that Alfred was only a few inches taller than him. Perhaps he was just small for an Alpha? But... the creep from his last pack had always seemed so much bigger. The thought distracted him long enough that he even allowed Alfred to lightly prod his neck to force him to walk.

Paw falls trailed them and Ivan saw that they were being led to a large pick up truck. Several dog crates were stashed in the bed. "Get the girls into the crates." Alfred's hand tightened a little on Ivan, "He rides with me."

It was a minor relief to see that the wolves allowed Katsuya to crawl inside the same crate as Natalya, curling her furry body around her to keep her warm. Ivan tried to give them a smile through the bars of the crate, but he wasn't quite sure he managed it. Natalya was still crying into their big sister's fur as Alfred let him around to the front of the truck. "Hey, Mattie."

Alfred opened the passenger door to the truck and Ivan was surprised to notice that there was someone already sitting inside and at how familiar his face was. The man in the driver's seat could have been Alfred's double, down to the glasses he wore. But, the more Ivan looked the more he saw the differences between them. The driver had lightly curled hair and his eyes were a pale lilac, almost silver looking in the dim light. The stranger nodded to Ivan, a small smile on his lips before turning his attention to the Alpha, "I see why you wanted the crates. I was worried..." He seemed to hesitate, censoring himself in Ivan's presence, "Glad you're all safe."

"Yeah." Alfred nudged Ivan aside to climb into the passenger's seat. He hauled Ivan up onto his lap, holding him there, naked and wet. At least the truck had heating going full blast and Alfred was warm against his bare back. Hopefully he would dry on the journey to the pack den. But, the Alpha didn't seem to mind his current condition as he shut the door. "The pack should be happy." His arms tightened around Ivan a little, "We have a new Omega."

The driver, Ivan tried to remember his name, Mattie was it? Nodded, his smile brightening a little, "That will make the others happy." He glanced into the review mirror as they began driving through the snowy landscape. It seemed that the wolves were running alongside the truck, making the oddest caravan in history. "What's his name?"

"My name is-" Ivan started, but broke off in a hiss when one of Alfred's hands found his broken one and clenched tight. "This is Ivan." Alfred said, "I'm guessing he's been a Gamma for a long ass time since his manners are so horrible."

"Mm..." Matthew gave a small hum and continued to drive. Ivan forced himself to relax and Alfred released his hand, returning his arms to a hold around the new Omega's waist. But it did not remain still for long. As they drove, Alfred began to nuzzle the back of Ivan's neck and his hands wandered the Gamma's sides, working the drying urine over his belly and chest. Ivan closed his eyes. Alfred's hot breath ghosted over the skin of his nape and shoulders, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Scenting. Ivan realized, even as he grew more and more uncomfortable with the closeness. Alfred was disbursing his own scent over Ivan's skin so that his pack did not react badly to his own unfamiliar musk as a Gamma. That was the point of marking, but it was going to take at least a week of scenting to get rid of any strangeness completely.

Ivan shot a glance over at Matthew, looking for some support, or even distraction in the form of conversation. But, the Beta was looking pointedly out the window forcing Ivan to deal with his Alpha's actions with no means of escape. The ride was bumpy and long with Alfred touching him all over. Ivan couldn't even keep his legs pressed closed because when he tried, Alfred's teeth scrapped along the back of his neck and a warning growl sounded in his ear. You are an Omega. That growl said. Your body is mine to do with as I please. Ivan took a shaky breath and parted his thighs for the taller blond. Alfred huffed in pleasure and ran his hand over Ivan's cock as though measuring him before taking his time and tracing nonsensical patterns over the younger wolf's inner thighs.

Alfred chuckled when he pinched a certain spot on Ivan's thigh and the Gamma gave an audible gasp and jerked over his lap. The chuckle gave way to a small hiss when the treatment made Ivan squirm. The ashen haired wolf soon realized why when the smell of arousal reached his nose which quickly wrinkled. He had been grinding himself over the Alpha's lap! "You seem like quite a natural." Alfred murmured in his ear, "You'll have nothing to worry about once you're properly turned."

Ivan twisted his head around to let out an indignant, enraged retort, but Mattie saved him. The Beta cleared his throat, "We're here."

The Gamma turned hs head and looked out the front window of the car, noting that they were at what looked to be the enerace to an old mountain campground complete with a small circe of log cabins around a fire pit. The camp was ringed by impossibly tall trees which did a good job of keeping most of the snow and wind from getting in. Matthew made to turn off the ignition as the hunting party streamed into camp ahead of them but Alfred shook his head, "Drive up to the pit. I don't want any of the others over reacting if we just have them walk in."

"Good point." Matthew relented. He drove them straight up to the roaring fire pit. The hunting party circled them, howling again. This brought others out of the cabins and they all gathered around the fire pit. Ivan knew that they could smell newcomers because most of the adults and even the children stood tense with watchful, wary expressions. Alfred opened the passenger door and gently patted Ivan's outer thigh, "Up you get Omega."

Ivan stepped back out into the cold, shivering. He watched as the crate was lifted by two of the now naked wolves as set beside the truck. The door opened and both Katsuya and Natalya trotted out in wolf form. Natalya immediantly cowered upon seeing so many strange wolves. She ducked under Katsuya's legs, trembling from head to foot. Ivan feld his chest ache for them once more. But he couldn't properly dwell on it because Alfred was once again pushing him along to circle the fire pit. They climbed the steps of the cabin closest to the fire, the biggest, Ivan noticed and turned to face the crowd. He was at least allowed to cover himself then, arms wrapping around and legs crossing just so. 

"Today we have collected two new members of our pack." Alfred said, he gestured to Ivan's sisters, "I hope you all will do your best to induct them properly into our pack." The the words were phrased like a request but the order in them rang throughout. Some of the people and wolves, Ivan noted, looked disgruntled but did not dare object. Alfred seemed to sense their discomfort for he quickly followed up the statement with, "One of them also graciously volunteered to be our new Omega. Allow me to introduce you to Ivan."

He stared out at the crowd, trying not to shake. But, the reaction was almost instantanious. The pack relaxed. An Omega, he would not be something to worry about. Some of them even clapped after the announcement. But, Ivan spotted Arttie lingering at the edge of the circle. He had wrapped himself in a thick blanket and reverted back to human form, holding a small boy, probably Natalya's age to his chest. Arttie was still glaring at them, but upon meeting Ivan's own gaze looked away. There was at least one person unhappy with the way things were going... If Alfred noticed he didn't comment on Arttie's behavior. Instead, he merelt finished up their introductions by having Ivan introduce his sisters.  

The little boy in Arthur's arms jumped down as Natalya reverted back to her human form. Ivan noticed that he had blond hair like Arthur, but blue eyes. Was he Arttie's pup? He took off his own coat as he ran forwards and put it around her shoulders. Natalya flinched but offered him a slight smile of gratitude. The boy grinned brightly and ran back to Arthur. After this, the rest of the pack moved forwards, bringing a blanket for Katsuya to wrap herself in and Ivan heard someone should for a 'Francis' to get food for the new members. Seeing the warmer welcome made Ivan relax. He moved to take a step down to join his sisters, but Alfred held him back.

"Not yet Ivan." Alfred said, "We have a lot of work to do before you're ready to walk amoungst my pack as an Omega."

Ivan's stomach dropped. How could he forget this part of making an Omega? Perhaps, his mind had merely wished that there was some other way. Hoped tha Alfred would do this some other way...

His legs tensed, threatening to bolt. Alfred's blue eyes darkened behind his glasses as they read the new Omega's intent. In one grand motion he sweapt up the ashen haired wolf and carried him in to the cabin behind them. Ivan barely had time to cry out as the door was slammed shut and locked behind them.

 

Next Chapter: Alfred tries to talk to Katsuya about their past and takes the first steps into turning Ivan into a proper Omega. 


	3. The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred begins Ivan's transition before learning about Katsuya's tragic past in an attempt to understand Ivan better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some vague yet heavy subject matter.

Warnings: Past rape of minors, past torture of minors, isolation torture, explanation of mind break

Ivan struggled, but after the stress of the hunt, the fight and three days of no eating, his resistance was rather laughable. Alfred was able to easily pull him into the room where he dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. The moment he was released, Ivan scrambled up onto hands and knees, teeth bared, a snarl climbing up his throat. There was no way he would let himself be taken this early.

But, to his surprise, Alfred did not try to follow him up onto the bed. Instead, the Alpha was calmly wiping off his glasses and brushing flecks of snow from his hair. "Don't worry kiddo." Alfred said, flashing him an easy smile, "We won't start until tomorrow. I'm not sure what you were used to in your old pack but, we do things differently down here."

Ivan's eyes narrowed as he watched Alfred calmly go about grooming himself with fingers. "And just how exactly do you do things down here?"

Blue eyes flashed over the rims of now clean glasses. A warning.

"We do the basics: nesting, scenting, and grooming. You've been a Gamma for a while now so I guess you'll be in transition for a bit longer than most. But my Betas and I will take care of yo-- hey!"

Ivan had bolted from the bed, crouching in the corner of the room, expression more beast than boy at this point. Even his words came out garbled and twisted, "There's no way I'm letting you hunt me! I won't nest!! You can't make me, I volunteered for this."

Hunt? Was that what his old pack had called transitioning? Alfred wondered as he stared in mild shock at the trembling form of the younger wolf before him. No, that couldn't just be it. The word held too much... wrongness and fear when Ivan spoke it to be a simple transitioning ritual. Contrary to popular belief, it is possible for wolves to change rank outside of becoming a Gamma. Anyone, even Alphas can be knocked down the ranks. But, it is impossible to become an Alpha unless you are marked as such from birth. Alfred had that mark, he felt it every day, just above his belly button, heated with the power he had to control.

Point is, anyone could become an Omega if they are trained properly, even this frigid, over reactive Gamma. All it takes is some coaxing and adjustments. First, a potential Omega is marked by the pack's Alpha. He'd done that. Then, the Omega is nested, somewhere dark, warm and soft, surrounded by the scent of the Alpha and a select few Betas. It gives them time to get used to being subjugated by those they once held as comrades. Normally, the Omega are left isolated for a day or so to calm themselves, but Ivan looked so skinny and ragged that Alfred wasn't sure that was the best course of action. Perhaps it would be best to simply combine the different aspects.

Scenting is when the scent of the Alpha and other Beta are used to overwhelm every bit of the scent that was once the Omega's own. Normally this is done by marking the new Omega, inside and out. Omega always smells like the pack, for they are dependent on the pack. Finally, the Omega is groomed through repeated bouts of breeding until their body reacts by sending the Omega into its first ever heat. The heat is an ultimate form of submission for wolves as it allows their bodies to be used in the most intimate of ways.

The first heat is also the most dangerous for an Omega. Sometimes, there are too many Betas present, even Alpha have fallen into the trap of getting too worked up. Fights break out in the confined space of the nest and the Omega is killed along with other wolves. Other times, the heat is too intense and they burn up, unable to take the change. Looking at the crouching wolf before him Alfred swore that he was not going to let that happen to Ivan. There was something broken about him, the same thing about his other siblings too. And, Alfred, like any proper Alpha in his opinion, wanted to fix that brokenness. He wanted to own them and mend them. The thought of the trio of siblings no longer looking so lost and forlorn made his tail wag. Undaunted by Ivan's resisting form, Alfred stepped forward, hand extended.

"It's alright my Omega." He crooned, "I'm going to be gentle with you. You have to trust me. I'm Alpha."

That did it. The assertion of dominance was enough to get Ivan to crawl out of the corner, and into Alfred's grasp. The Alpha pulled the former Gamma to his chest. Ivan was starting to stink a bit, but at least he didn't smell as wild. Or at least, not enough to trigger his aggressive side. Ivan, thankfully, relented. He leaned into Alfred's chest, the scent of him increasingly familiar as it clung to his own skin.

"Good boy." Alfred purred, mind still whirling ahead even as his primitive instincts reveled in the feeling of Ivan's trembling form pressed against him. "I don't know what you mean by Hunt, but we don't do that in my pack, I'm sure."

Now, to get him into the nest... Ivan was clearly in no shape to take this sort of thing head on. Being nested and then fed would surely calm him down. And it would be pleasurable for them all, or at least Alfred would try his best to make it so. As an apology for what he was about to do. The nest for new Omega was placed in a bunker beneath Alfred's cabin. The nest was a spacious, padded room save for a bucket in the corner to relieve oneself in. It was also filled with cushions, quilts, furs and pillows that he had scented himself. As time went on, the Beta he selected to be part of his Grooming Party would add things they had scented as well, visiting and depositing them with his permission of course. He had picked his own Cabin so that he would be the first to respond to the Omega's needs as well as be the first to relieve his own. Access to the nest was granted by a trap door that was conveniently just behind them. It would be simple to flick open the switch and toss his new little prize inside. But he needed one thing from Ivan first.

"Tell me what you are again." Alfred said calmly, stroking his fingers down Ivan's grimy spine, feeling each ridge. "Name yourself for me once again."

The younger wolf shuddered in his grasp, Ivan was calming down, steeling himself for what was to come. "I am Ivan, the Omega of Steel Claw."

"And who am I?"

"You are my Alpha, Alfred." Ivan said dutifully. Good to know he knew at least the basics of the ritual. "You will lead me under the moonlight."

"I will." Alfred vowed, ending the opening lines. The hand on Ivan's back lifted away, sliding, open a panel just behind them. He grasped the handle underneath, "And as your Alpha, you have to trust me."

Ivan flinched when the trap door opened with a simple flick of Alfred's wrist. He didn't struggle when the Alpha lifted him up over the entrance. It was a short fall and the landing would be soft, he had jumped down himself many a time during preparations. Ivan was safe. But, it was the glassy, absolutely horrified look that filled Ivan's eyes to the brim with tears that put something cold and sharp in Alfred's belly. But the look was noticed too late. The Alpha dropped his new Omega into the nest and locked the trap door over him.

Standing, Alfred shoved his shaking hands into his pockets. Transitioning Omegas is done this way all over the world. This should be normal. He shouldn't feel so horrible just because of one look. Ivan would adjust. Giving a quiet snort, Alfred turned and left his cabin. But, just to be safe, he was going to ask Katsuya about how Omegas were made in their old pack...

*~*~*

He found the eldest of the Gamma siblings sitting at a table in the communal cabin, a cup of cocoa clutched in her hands. There were other wolves both human and non milling about. They seemed to be giving her space and the casual glances sent the fragile woman's way was not hostile which made Alfred relax as well. His pack really was awesome, accepting these Gamma so easily. Then again, it probably helped that he had named their only male as his new Omega.

"Evening ma'am." Alfred said smoothly as he walked up to the woman and sat a crossed from her.

Katsuya tensed and lowered her gaze automatically, "Alpha." "Hey now, you can relax. Call me Alfred, or Al." Alfred said calmly, giving her an easy smile. The female wolf hesitantly returned it, but she returned it none the less. It melted some of the cold that had been creeping through his veins after dropping Ivan into the nest. His sisters were adjusting. And maybe they could help him...

"How are you doing? Is everyone treating you well? Have you been given a place to stay yet?" Alfred asked, glancing over at the other wolves. They were smart and drifted off to the corners of the room, becoming grossly absorbed in their own conversations or upping the rabble over games of poker.

"Yes, thank you. Everyone has been very kind." Katsuya took another sip of her cocoa, "Natalia and I will be staying in the cabin just to the left of yours with several other female Beta." Her smile became more genuine, "I'm Katsuya by the way and how... how is Vanya?"

"Katsuya. That's lovely. Um... Vanya?"

"Oh sorry. It is a nickname we have for our brother." The she wolf looked down again, "Is he okay? I do not know how you train Omega here but back home we..." Katsuya trailed off again, fidgeting in her seat, wary eyes glancing at the other wolves. Alfred swallowed now wondering just how badly he had fucked up by dropping Ivan into the nest. Reaching out, he laid his hand over Katsuya's.

"Everyone out."

It was a testament to his power as an Alpha that every single wolf in the room filed out, even those who had half finished food still. Katsuya stammered but Alfred cut her off, "Don't worry. They can get more food later, I need you to tell me how things went in your old pack."

The Alpha lightly squeezed her hand, "Tell me what the Hunt is."

A haunted look came into the woman's eyes. Her hand twitched under his but she did not try to pull away. How long had it been since Katsuya, if she had ever, had someone to confide in?  "Are you sure you want to know?"

"I am." Alfred met her haunted gaze with one of determination.

"The Alpha would pick three Omegas every couple of years. He picked them based on looks and when I was fifteen, I caught him staring at me. But, I was too afraid to run back then. Natalia had just been born and she was already sick and Ivan was only twelve at the time.... so I didn't try to run. Three nights later, I was hunted."

Alfred didn't dare ask about anything. He just let Katsuya talk.

"In our old pack, the Alpha would pick out a Grooming party and they would hunt the new Omega. It started with them howling and breaking into your room at night. You had to be quick, they would beat you more if you didn't give them a good run." A note of pride slipped into Katsuya's voice, "I made it until day break, I saw the sun rise. I was fast back then, really fast. I ran into the hills and squeezed myself between rocks and spaces too small for them to fit through. But... like all of the others I couldn't run forever."

The mug trembled in her hand. Alfred gently rubbed his thumb against the one he was holding. "Only tell me as much as you want to. But I need to know anything that you think will help me transition Ivan easier. You've been through so much already, and I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you, but, it feels good to talk about it. It has helped, will you bear with me? I have never told anyone..."

"Until the end."

"After they catch you, they take you to the Nest. It's... it's not really a nest, more of a hole in the ground with a mattress at the bottom." Alfred's heart sank a bit, merging with the icy lake of dread that was filling his stomach. "The hole was covered up with a steel plate and held down by a rock, there was only a little space for air and light, just enough to live. I was down there for three days and the Alpha and his party would take turns... jerking themselves off over the edge and me or... or relieving themselves on me... But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was being alone in the dark. I was grateful when they came for me, they didn't have to groom me that hard before I went into my first heat."

Katsuya paused for breath. Alfred's hand was trembling along with her own now. "Alpha... Alfred... why are you asking me about these things?"

"Ivan mentioned the Hunt. I needed to know what it was. Let me assure you that I have never, nor will I ever subject my Omegas to something so horrible. It was completely wrong what was done to you!" Alfred said indignantly. It was there that he faltered, "But, does Ivan know how all of this works?"

A stupid question.

Katsuya closed her eyes, "Worse. One night... shortly before we ran.... Ivan tried to stop him when the Alpha came for me. Enraged, the Alpha dropped him into the nest and left him in there for a week. I thought... I thought I was going to get a corpse instead of my brother back."

The woman took a long breath, slowly looking up at him, "But we are here now and your pack has been so wonderful. You have no idea how grateful I am for that, even if they are only being kind because you order them to do so. You are a good Alpha, Alfred."

"Alfred?"

The Alpha had bolted up from his chair. Ivan had only been in there for a short while, that wasn't enough time to go into a panic attack was it? Alfred had just told Ivan to trust him before locking him in another dark hole. How could he be so stupid?

"M-Mr. Alfred? What's wrong?" Katsuya looked absolutely terrified now. "

Sorry Kat." Alfred said hurriedly, "I-I have to go." The Alpha bolted from the mess cabin. He could hear the screams from beneath the ground before he even reached the door.

Next Time: Alfred turns to Arthur to try and rectify his mistake.


	4. Bathwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred seeks help from Arthur after pulling Ivan from the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first bit of "smut", whoo~

Warnings: Mind break, non-con grinding, non-con thigh fucking, non-con bath sex (kind of)

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Alfred's mind was a jumbled mantra as he fumbled to unlock the cabin door and open it. The screaming suddenly cut off and Alfred nearly panicked. If it were anyone else, any other Omega candidate that he was hearing scream, the Alpha probably wouldn't have reacted so strongly. He would have waited it out. But, with everything Katsuya told him, he had not just left Ivan in an uncomfortable place. He'd trapped him in his personal hell hole.

Alfred still had enough pride as an Alpha to try and deal with this on his own. Sure, some of his pack members might have seen him sprint pell mess a cross the camp to his cabin, but they could assume anything from that. So long as they didn't smell the adrenaline or something like that. But, he'd be damned if they got to stand in the doorway and watch him panic. Alfred closed and locked the door again before quickly opening the trap door. It made him flinch when he saw light claw marks in the wood. Ivan had jumped, trying to force it open.

"Ivan?"

The nest is quiet and dark, not even his sensitive ears can pick out anything more than quiet breathing. The realization that Ivan is still alive down there, that he had not clawed his own throat out in terror, calms the heady thrumming of his heart. Alfred took a breath, "I'm coming down Ivan."

He stared into the darkness, able to pick out a form huddled under the blanket in the corner of the room. A lot of the cushions and pillows strewn around it were torn to shreds. Dropping down into the semi-dark, Alfred noticed that the ground also stunk a bit, Ivan had wet himself from fear. His ears drooped at the thought that he had broken down so quickly. Transitions were supposed to be gradual and not force the candidate to shut down completely.

Alfred sighed heavily and made his way over to the trembling lump under the blanket, "Ivan I'm going to pick you up. Don't struggle."

The statement had an Alpha's command in it, but Alfred was still expecting to have to enforce it. He was planning on Ivan being something spitting and wild, spurred on by the horrors of his past. What shocked him, was that he was able to pick up the Omega without any resistance what-so-ever. Ivan flopped in his arms, head lolling back and peeking out of the blanket. Alfred felt his gut roll when he saw the glassy look in Ivan's eyes had intensified, making him look dead already.

Shit.

Alfred easily jumped out of the nest, landing on the floor of his cabin. He laid Ivan down on his bed, propping his head comfortably on his favorite pillow. The gesture did nothing to even change Ivan's tense posture. He continued to stare into space, curled up and clinging to the blanket as though his life depended on it. Alfred nearly whined. "Ivan look at me."

Nothing. Alfred bit his lip, running his hand through the greasy, pale hair, scratching at the base of one folded down, silvery ear to try and bring out some sort of reaction. Once again, nothing. Alfred removed his hand, thinking hard. There was one person that he could go and ask help from. It was just going to cost him. But, without Arthur's advice there was no way he was going to get Ivan out of this stupor. And who knows when he would snap out of it on his own... it might take long enough for the pack to start questioning his authority. And at the very least, he could force Arthur to keep his trap shut about his mistakes... "Ivan," Alfred said again, gently teasing one of the new Omega's pointed ears, "I'm going to get a friend to help you. I won't put you back into the nest until I need to. So, don't run off. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Trusting his authority as Alpha to keep Ivan in place, Alfred once again left his cabin. He made himself walk through camp at a moderate pace. There was no one really out and about to witness him, but he would rather not take any chances. Arthur's cabin wasn't that far anyway. As he reached the door and raised a hand to knock, Alfred was surprised to hear more than one voice from inside.

"Look, Arthur, it would mean a lot more if they came from you instead of me."

That was Toris, why was he visiting Arthur? The blond spitfire hated the brunette former Omega. The bizarre dialogue couple was enough to pause Alfred at the door for just a little bit longer. "

I doubt it. Besides, what am I supposed to say when he asks how I got them." Arthur sounded annoyed, Alfred could practically imagine him rocking back on his chair lightly, feet balanced on the dinner table.

"That I dropped them off. I'm going hunting tonight so I won't have time to pass them along anyway. Besides, I think the sooner the Omega starts looking them over the better. I know I did." Toris' tone is light, trying to bring a sense of ease to the conversation, to lure Arthur into agreeing with him. "And they were yours to begin with."

"I gave them to the pack. Nothing was mine back then. Everything is the pack's when you are an Omega. You know that."

"Arthur..."

Sensing that a fight was about to break out, Alfred knocked three times. There was a muffled bang as Arthur's chair fell back onto four legs. Not a heart beat later, the door opened. Alfred smiled down at the blond former Omega before nodding at his brunette counterpart, "Evening Arthur... Toris."

"Alpha." They chorused.

"Walk with me Artie, there's something I need to talk to you about." Alfred said, trying too keep his tone casual. Arthur's mouth twisted into a hard line, like he was about to refuse, but Toris spoke up, "I'll watch Peter for you Arthur."

The fight left Arthur like a deflated balloon, "Thanks Toris." He said grimly, "I guess I will take those books now." He turned, holding his hand out for a box that had been sitting on the table. Toris handed it over and Alfred saw that it was full to the brim with hand bound leather journals. Alfred closed the door behind them with another nod to the remaining Beta before following Arthur out into the snow.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Jeez, did someone put salt in your tea instead of sugar tonight Artie. I haven't even asked you for anything and you already sound bitter." Alfred said, quickening his pace to walk alongside the smaller wolf. Arthur snorted, "The only reason you call me out is to ask me for things. What is it this time?"

"I think I made a mistake with the new Omega." Alfred admitted, "I put him in the nest and he's freaked out. And not in the normal way, I can't get him to snap out of it at all."

The green eyed Beta fixed him with a stare, "Why should I help out with that? I'm not part of the Grooming Party."

"Well I was going to ask you anyway so..."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Alfred stopped walking, his own eyes narrowing, "What did you just say?"

"No I will not be in the Grooming Party for that brat." Arthur said coldly, keeping his gaze locked on Alfred's face. "You'll have to force me."

Fuck, he did not have time for this. Alfred's hand whipped out, slapping Arthur hard across the face. The blow caused him to stumble and drop the box of journals. The box hit the ground and tipped onto its side, spilling several books out into the snow. Before Arthur had time to react, Alfred had grabbed his throat with a low snarl, pulling him close and up into the air, their noses almost touching. Arthur sputtered, hands scrabbling at Alfred's wrist but the grip the Alpha had was unbreakable.

"I am Alpha you uppity bitch." Alfred seethed, "I've taken a hell of a lot of backtalk from you Arthur, because you're one of the oldest members of the pack. But this time, you've gone too far. We need an Omega.. So get over yourself and do as I say."

Arthur whined and dropped his gaze. He submitted, hands dropping to hang at his sides until Alfred lowered him to the ground once again. The smaller blond coughed as he was released, rubbing his throat, eyes watering and stinging in the cold.

"If you do a good job, I will name Peter an Alpha candidate." Alfred said. "Ivan will just have to bare the female Alpha candidate."

Arthur's head snapped up, the reaction would have been comical if not for the relief in his eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. If you help me Groom Ivan and don't give me lip, after he goes into his first heat and lives," Alfred made sure to stress the word, "I will name Peter my male Alpha candidate."

"I.... Yes, Alpha." Arthur said. He hastily scooped up the box. Alfred shook his head and walked back to his cabin, Arthur trailing dutifully behind him.

Ivan had not moved from the spot that Alfred had left him in. Whether he was simply unresponsive still or had stayed put because of Alfred’s order really couldn’t be said. Arthur quickly set the box down by the door and walked over to Ivan’s side. He pushed back his bangs, peering down into the young wolf’s face, “Holy fuck Alfred, what did you do?”

“I put him in the last place he wanted to be.” Alfred said, feeling like a scorned pup, “His last pack… tortured him by putting him in a nest without food or water for a week. He probably thought I was going to do something similar.” A

rthur scoffed, “Fuck… well he’s comatose right now.” The Beta straightened up, crossing his arms, “We need to wake him up. Most importantly, we need to make him feel secure. Well, more secure than by just putting him in a place that will keep him safe. He needs to feel one with pack members.”

“So soon?” Alfred asked, feeling a mix of curious and guilty.

“Stop thinking with your dick.” Arthur sighed, “I’m talking about cuddling and soft grooming. We could work in some scenting once he snaps out of it enough to at least talk.”

“Okay. What should we do first?” Alfred moved to stand next to Arthur beside the bed. He put a hand on the Beta’s shoulder, “Thank you for this Artie.”

The blond slowly shrugged off his touch, “Don’t thank me yet. We haven’t fixed him.” Arthur scooped up Ivan off of the bed, making sure to keep him wrapped in the blanket. Once again, Ivan didn’t react, so completely lost in his own head. “Shit he’s light.” Arthur mumbled, “We’re really going to have to work hard if we want to follow the usual rituals with this one.”

Looking over at the Alpha, the Beta instructed, “Have Matthew clean the nest, bring in new scented objects and hang some lights. The colors should be… orange or soft yellow, nothing white, blue or red. Those would be too harsh for him. I’m going to draw a bath so hurry and come and join us when you’re done.”

Alfred nodded, “Alright.” He quickly ducked out the door trusting that Arthur would not do anything else with Ivan while he was gone. Ivan still smelled like Gamma and that could cause bad reactions in pack wolves. But, Arthur had spent time as a Gamma too so, hopefully he would keep that instinct in check while the Alpha was away. Matthew was easy to collect and send off to work, the Beta never questioned him and for that, Alfred was grateful.

In less than ten minutes he had joined Arthur and Ivan in the bathroom at the back of his cabin. It was a spacious room, tiled white with a large claw footted tub and movable shower head hanging down from above it. Arthur was kneeling next to the tub, Ivan curled up on the rug beside him. The water was foamy and a pale purple. Alfred sniffed the air, humming. “That smells nice. What is it?”

“Lavender, chamomile and orange.” Arthur said, “To relax him.” “

That’s good.” Alfred sat down and stroked Ivan’s hair. “

We’re going to have to bathe with him to keep too much scent from being lost.” Arthur instructed, turning off the water. He stood and began to strip.

“That’s fine with me.” Alfred said calmly, “Mattie knows to show himself out when he’s done.”

Arthur nodded and got into the tub first, he leaned back against one of the edges and lifted his arms, “Give him to me.” Alfred leaned over Ivan, watching his face as he unwound the blanket. The new Omega’s body had a few scratches and bruises, self inflicted as he stumbled about in the dark of the nest no doubt. This time, Alfred did whine at the sight. Arthur clicked his tongue impatiently from inside the tub. The Alpha huffed and lifted Ivan, lowering him into Arthur’s arms and the water. The heat seemed to do the trick, for the moment Ivan hit the water he began to whimper and squirm.

Arthur held him fast though, crooning in a surprisingly gentle tone. “You’re alright Omega. You’re fine. Trust us. Relax.” I

van was settled into Arthur’s lap. The Beta gently rubbed his belly with one hand, the other arm was wrapped around both of the Omega’s to keep him from squirming too much. “You’re okay. You’re with your pack.”

Alfred watched the comforting scene with a small smile. Yes, for all his prickly ness Arthur was the perfect choice to help him coax Ivan back to life. The Alpha stripped and joined them in the tub. Ivan shivered and Alfred was pleased to note that a spark had come back into his newest pack member’s eyes, following his movements as he slid into the water. Pressing close, Alfred also took up the task of whispering sweet nothings to Ivan. His hands joined Arthur’s in washing his skin, using palms and finger tips to lightly scrub here or there with the scented soap that Arthur provided.

The Omega seemed to be responding properly. The squirming stopped and he closed his eyes, slumping boneless and content between the two older wolves. Alfred nearly laughed from relief when Ivan began to hum our purr like sounds. He buried his face against the crook of the Omega’s neck, nuzzling it. Arthur didn’t stop him, so he decided to push things a bit further. They were supposed to scent him as well, right?

Alfred nudged the Omega’s thighs apart, slipping between them with a gentle growl. An answering noise came from Arthur, just as low and throaty. Alfred glanced up to see that the Beta had started nuzzling and nipping at the other side of Ivan’s neck. The Omega whimpered. Alfred tipped his hips forward, grinding his sudden hard on with the softer, smaller cock before him. Ivan yipped, eyes flying open. He began to squirm again. Arthur stopped moving, holding him still. “No Ivan.” The Beta chided gently. “Let us work. You want to be part of our pack. We want to help you.”

Ivan continued to squirm, mewling out words that were not English but the other two wolves could catch the gist. Ivan wanted them to stop. Too bad for him, they couldn’t afford to let that happen. Alfred gripped Ivan’s chin, tilting his head up, “You are my Omega, Ivan, and I will scent you properly. Trust me. Please.”

That word seemed to get to Ivan more than anything and he faltered in his struggles. Alfred took the opportunity to continue to grind their bodies together, sucking hard at the side of Ivan’s neck. The Alpha groaned as he felt Ivan’s hips press back against his own, but the small twitch of Arthur’s thighs told him that it was not the Omega’s doing. Arthur was grinding himself against Ivan’s backside, forcing him to move. It would have to do for now. Ivan would come around in his own time, but at least he was reacting now and the glassy look was fading form his eyes.

“Stop.” Ivan hissed as Alfred rolled his hips a little harder. He could feel the new Omega starting to get hard.

“No.” Alfred replied simply. He scooted back a little in the tub, gesturing for Arthur to lift Ivan a little, “Move under him more Artie. I have an idea.”

Alfred had Ivan settle higher up on Arthur’s lap, the tip of the Beta’s cock could now be seen poking out from between Ivan’s thighs. The Alpha moved closer again, thrusting his cock against Arthur, against Ivan. He moaned and heard answering noises. Arousal filled the air, mixing with the floral bath water as Alfred set a moderate pace. He kept his hands on Ivan’s hips, forcing him to move. Below him, Arthur’s hips bucked up to assist, while his own hands held Ivan’s wrists to keep him from struggling too much. The Omega whined and mewled, alternating between English and whatever his native language was. Some of it was protests, but most, Alfred was sure, was nonsensical noises of pleasure. He sped up, water threatening to slosh over the sides of the tub.

“Wh-when you’re about to…” Arthur’s voice was breathy from pleasure. How long had it been since he’d heard him talk like that? He forgot how nice that sounded, especially when mixed with the light noises from Ivan. “To come… lift him out of the water… we want it… on his skin…”

“Yeah.” Alfred hummed, feeling his hips begin to lose control.

The trembling of Arthur’s thighs told him that he was at the same place. With a soft grunt, Alfred moved forwards, hooking his arms under Ivan to lift him up. The two older wolves stood as well. For a few minutes they continued to rut against the Omega, Alfred still rocking their cocks together as Ivan had his legs wrapped around him. Arthur was grinding against the cleft of the Omega’s ass.

The Beta came first, a growl rumbling in his chest, painting Ivan’s lower back with sticky off white ribbons. Alfred’s spending managed to splash up Ivan’s stomach to his chest, mixing with Ivan’s own spending as he yipped out an orgasm. Ivan’s head lolled back against Arthur’s shoulder while he slowly came down from the high.

Alfred laughed, leaving the Beta to hold him up while climbing out of the tub to collect towels for himself and Arthur. “That wasn’t so bad now was it Ivan?”

The Omega made no response but Alfred could see that his cheeks were tinged pink when Arthur set him on his feet. The two rubbed their spending over Ivan’s body, mixing it with the Omega’s own. Alfred smiled, watching as Arthur dried off and got dressed, “Thanks for all your help.”

“Yeah well, you have work to do still.” Arthur shrugged, “Just don’t let him get like that again.”

“Good night Artie.” Alfred said, he reached out and squeezed the Beta’s shoulder as he left the bathroom and the cabin.

Looking down at the Omega still in his arms, whose eyes were drooping with sleep, the Alpha smiled, “Want to check out your new nest? I’ve had some things added that I think you will like.”

Next Time: Time passes, but Ivan is progressing too slow for Alfred's liking. He decides that other measures need to be taken to have Ivan scented faster.


	5. First Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred shows Ivan the changes to his nest, but the Omega's bad attitude makes the Alpha put him in his place once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is no time skip in this chapter. There is more smut and non-con goodness... dominant Alfred makes an appearance.
> 
> Also: If you guys have suggestions for Ivan's "training" or other things please let me know in the commens below! :3

Warning: Force feeding, come as food, noncon oral sex, molestation

Some of the sleepiness left Ivan's eyes when Alfred brought up the nest, but that was to be expected. It would probably take a long time before Ivan was comfortable enough in there and he would need to get used to the nest. Where else was he going to spend his heats? It was the safest place for Ivan, Alfred or whatever Beta to fuck interrupted. Personally, Alfred couldn't wait for Ivan to go into his first heat. Sure he would probably be sharing him with the entire Grooming Party but at least he would be partaking in it. Ivan would no doubt be ravishing when he came into his own as an Omega. Just thinking about it was enough to heat his blood and the Alpha had to mentally kick himself. There would be plenty of time for that later. Tonight even. Since they had washed away his mark, Ivan was beginning to smell more like a Gamma again, Alfred would have to fix that before they went to sleep.

"Don't look so worried. We've fixed it up for you." Alfred said. "Come here..."

He lead the reluctant Omega back to the main room of his cabin, to where the trap door was waiting for them. Alfred smirked to himself when he saw that Matthew had even tried to buff out the scratches Ivan had made in the wood. Bless him. That Beta always went above and beyond.

Before Ivan could try to bolt, Alfred picked him up once again, holding his bare body close to his chest own naked chest. "You can close your eyes if the drop scares you." He said soothingly. Ivan promptly buried his face against Alfred's shoulder. Probably too worn out to further object, especially after everything that had just taken place. The drop down into the nest didn't seem to shock Ivan all that bad this time.

Alfred landed on a fresh, clean cushion and looked around. He smiled to himself, "Open your eyes my Omega."

Ivan peeked out, not wanting to see the darkness. But he was surprised and sat up in Alfred's arms, "Wh--?"

The nest had been transformed thanks to Matthew's and, if Alfred's nose wasn't lying, which it rarely did mind you, Francis. The entire space was lit up in a cozy orange, gold glow thanks to strings of lights hanging around the circular room. Alfred let Ivan down and moved to get a closer look at the lights for himself. "So that's how they did it."

Plastic orbs, probably part of some sort of Winter Solstice decoration, painted with gold stars over snowy landscapes, was the cause of the glow. Alfred had to admit it was a smart idea. There were fresh cushions to replace the ones Ivan soiled scattered about the room, all smelling of the pack. Several large ones along with a blanket of furs had been pushed to the corner of the room. The nest was looking quite homey now. Ivan seemed to appreciate the gestures his future Grooming Party had put on as well. He was fingering an orb with a small smile on his face, silvery tail swishing just so in amusement. Alfred was seized by a desire to pull it, tease the bundle of nerves at the base and tip, until he heard Ivan squeal and made his gaze move elsewhere. With the Omega's attention focused elsewhere, Alfred had a moment to look at him, really look with no other true distractions.

Ivan looked to be in his mid-teens, somewhere around sixteen or seventeen. Which was little more than a guess because to be honest, werewolves aged weirdly. Until they fully mastered the change, they had the bodies of children like Natalia and Peter. The poor girl had probably lost control of her pup form and that had gotten her spotted out in the snow. A teenage appearance could mean anything from the wolf being an actual teen, to having no solid rank. Gamma wolves often had stunted growth. But, Alfred was willing to bet that Ivan hadn't even been able to truly function as a Beta in his old pack. Add to at least a year or so on the run, if his scent was anything to go by and Alfred would put Ivan's true age somewhere in his early twenties. Not too much younger than himself.

While Alfred looked like a man in his mid to late twenties he had only gained his adult human form after becoming Alpha. Being named Alpha candidate did have certain draw backs.... one being he had kept his gangly teenage limbs out of refusal to settle into the Beta role. Ivan was tall but not gangly. Even without the proper Omega rank, the younger wolf had wide set hips and a decent swell to the curve of his ass. At least that part of his physicality wouldn't have to change much. It would be nice to see those curves come out in full and have a matching set on the rest of his body. His ears would flop down, giving him an adorable sort of charm and his silver fur would be glossy. A proper omega look. And with those silver hair and violet eyes.... "You'll be a stunning Omega. You won't even need to be in heat to have wolves crawling all over you."

He'd meant to sound charming, maybe even romantic. But, all Ivan gave him was a look of disgust that bordered on horror when he saw that Alfred's fantasies had given himself a hard on. "Wasn't what you two did to me in the bath enough for tonight?"

"Not at all." Alfred replied simply, "Besides, you smell too much like the forest now that my mark is off of you."

Ivan flushed but had the gumption to stand his ground and lock his eyes on the Alpha's face once again, "Don't you dare makr me like that again."

The look that crossed Alfred's face did cause the new Omega to falter and realize that he had crossed a line, yet again. "I just took the time to have your nest fixed and this is how you repay me?" Alfred murmured. He took a step towards Ivan, steadily closing the distance between them until he had Ivan pressed back against the wall, "Is this really how you want things to go? I spoil you, try to be sympathetic and the only thing that leaves your mouth is complaints and resistance?"

The Alpha traced Ivan's mouth, an idea sparking in his mind. It would be a nice dual punishment, a form of humiliation and a way to remind the Omega of his position in the pack as a wolf in transition. “Get on your knees.”

It was an order and Ivan had to obey. This close to an Alpha’s presence and even if he still had the will to physically resist, his instincts would take over. Still, it was a shock for the former Gamma to simply drop to his knees before the naked Alpha. A small bubble of gratitude wavered in his chest that the entire floor was covered in soft cushions, the last thing he wanted was more bruises. The Alpha towering above him radiated power and anger. Ivan wanted to sink further, disappear into the floor. He wanted to apologize without being prompted and the realization put a chill down his spine. Already his body and mind were adjusting to pack life. And in the pack: the Alpha’s word is law.

But, apparently, he was not going to get away with just thinking about apologizing. He was going to have to say it aloud because Alfred’s next words were, “Tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” Ivan said bitterly.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alfred prompted, not at all satisfied. Although, one of his hands moved to stroke the shaft of his cock, just barely bringing it to life.

“I’m sorry for talking back.” Ivan said, prompted further by a small roll of Alfred’s wrist. More? “And not appreciating the gift my pack gave me.”

“Atta’ boy.” The Alpha nodded, “You’ll apologize to them in the morning properly.” He smirked slightly, “For now, show me how sorry you really are.”

Alfred moved forwards, nudging the tip of his steadily swelling cock against Ivan’s chapped lips. “Go on.”

But, Ivan continued to hesitate, his eyes wide and almost cross eyed as he tried to keep Alfred’s growing erection in his line of sight, ears folded back flat against his skull. That gave Alfred pause, he tilted his head, considering the Omega on his knees before him. No way.

“Omega, have you never sucked a cock before?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat in excitement when Ivan shook his head. Okay, so he was hoping that Ivan had some experience so they could skip all of the awkward fumbling that came with first time intimacy. But… at least this way he could mold Ivan any way he liked. Ivan would learn his preferences first for once. Neither Arthur nor Toris had been able to do that.

“It is very simple then.” Alfred ordered, taking the change of events in his stride, trying not to appear too eager. “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue. I want you to taste me first.”

When the newest member of his pack continued to hesitate, Alfred decided to relent. Well, not really. There was always a way to work things in his favor, “We will take it slow since it is your first time, so you can get used to it. How does that sound? Behave and I’ll reward you afterwards okay?”

“Can I have something to eat?” Ivan asked. His breath ghosted over Alfred’s cock, making him bite back a moan.

The Alpha nodded, “If you don’t complain at all while you blow me, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

Ivan opened his mouth after licking his lips, wincing at the bitter taste of precome he found there. Slowly, the Omega stuck out the tip of his tongue. Alfred sighed, one of his hands reached out, knotting tightly in Ivan’s ashen hair, locking his head in place, “More.”

Ivan did as he said until his tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth like a dog’s. It was a nice, slutty expression and the older wolf’s cock twitched in anticipation. "Good boy." Alfred grunted as he forced the head of his cock to drag along Ivan’s tongue, "Open wider."

The new Omega did as he was commanded, coughing as his throat grew dry from being held open. His nose was wrinkled at the heady scent of Alfred's musk. The Alpha purposefully took his time dragging bead after bead of precome over Ivan's tongue as though painting. Drool was beginning to run down his chin and his jaw felt stiff. More saliva mixed over his tongue with the precome, wetting Alfred further as the mess slid back and down Ivan’s throat in a trickle.

"Ughuwahh..."

The nonsensical whine made Alfred chuckle, "I told you I want to take it slow, you seemed to like the idea a minute a go." The Alpha smirked down at him, "I'm going to take my time fucking your mouth, so try your best to keep your jaw relaxed. You won't be taught any tricks yet so just enjoy the taste of cock down your throat. Got it?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed, but he was incapable of pulling back even a centimeter with Alfred's hand fisted so deeply in his hair. Hell, even if he was inclined to, he couldn't even move forward to try and encourage Alfred to just get it over with. Alfred was in complete control, just as he had planned it no doubt. Ivan closed his eyes, resigned to wait. A sudden thrust pushed Alfred deep down Ivan’s throat, making him gag. It was a miracle that he did not bite down. The Omega’s eyes snapped open to glare reproachfully up at the Alpha who merely tsked down at him with a sharp click of his tongue.

“Now, now, don’t look at me like that. This is your job, remember Omega?” Alfred tugged lightly at Ivan’s hair as he let his hips slide back, withdrawing some of the length from the transitioning Gamma’s mouth until just the head was resting on his tongue in its original position. “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t you dare close them or I’ll make you choke on my entire length the whole night and you’ll have nothing but my come in your belly.”

Maybe he was being harsh, but it was grating to see Ivan continuing to glare up at him. Especially after all of the panic that he had put Alfred through. Hell, he’d even given away the spot of Male Alpha Candidate already in order to help him. But, Ivan did not need to know that. He’d never find out about just how badly Alfred had blundered if the Alpha could help it…

“Myanghh…” Ivan whined again, relenting and softening his expression. It was not a complete submission but it would do. Alfred slowly thrust into Ivan’s mouth, going a bit deeper and deeper each time. He wanted to break Ivan into it as gently as he could since now he was behaving. Hopefully the slow pace would keep him from gagging too much. Unfortunately, there was not much to be done about Alfred’s length and girth. It was only natural for an Alpha to grow big, but there is just no way to grow comfortable with a cock of his size with just one session.

Ivan’s lips spread wide around Alfred, cheeks puffed as he slid him down, all the way to the hilt. Alfred moaned aloud as he felt the sensitive head of his cock rub against the silken muscles of Ivan’s throat. They convulsed as he gagged in adjustment but Alfred held him fast. Slowly, the Alpha rocked his hips, pushing impossibly close and somehow, burying even more of his length down the Omega’s throat. It was heaven. Warm and wet, one of Alfred’s favorite sex positions and acts. Especially when his partner’s tempting soft ears were right at hands reach. Let it never be said that Alfred was not a caring Alpha. He began to stroke and play with Ivan’s ears now that one had was free since the entire length of his cock was occupied. His fingers teased around the tip, feeling them twitch before wandering down to scratch at the base. Ivan could not help himself and moaned at the attention, sending absolutely delicious waves of vibration all along Alfred’s cock.

“Fuck baby…” Alfred pulled back, only a few inches and thrust back into Ivan’s throat. “Do that again if you can.”

Ivan’s hands curled into fists over the cushion he was kneeling on. He was uncomfortable to say the least. Cheeks burning with humiliation, eyes watering and jaw aching with the strain. Every push forward his nose was buried into Alfred’s pubic hair, forcing him to inhale more of the Alpha’s natural, musky scent. He hadn’t been able to take notice before but now there was no escape. Ivan realized that Alfred smelt of pine trees, pennyroyal, and sweat. It was a sharp strong scent and overwhelming in such a position. Briefly, the Omega wondered if his own scent would be changed or even wiped from his memory once the transition was done. Would he even care at that point? Ivan hoped so. Alfred was speaking over him again, grunting and growling out sweet nothings and curses. Ivan tuned him out and waited for the end. At least the petting on his ears felt nice.

Alfred came without warning. He growled loudly, tugging roughly on Ivan’s ears and hair. The motion brought tears of pain to the Omega’s eyes and he felt hot come spurting into his mouth and throat. The thick liquid pooled in his empty, aching belly, warming there as well. The copious amounts of come never seemed to end. Alfred even managed to pull his cock free of Ivan’s mouth before it ended, finishing on his face with a final spurt. The Alpha dried himself off in Ivan’s hair once again before taking a step back.

“Let that dry. And I hope you liked your bath tonight, until that Gamma smell wears off you aren’t going to be too clean.” Ivan just retched dryly, lowering his eyes to the ground as he swallowed the last of the come. “Now, sit tight while I go get your food. You did well tonight Ivan.” Alfred said, far too cheerily for a man who had just forced another to give him a blow job.

He easily leapt up into the main room above them, making sure to close the trap door lid. Ivan’s breath hitched as the lock clicked shut. But he was happy to find, with the pretty glowing lights surrounding him, that the nest did not bother him so badly. Ivan crawled over to the makeshift bed in the corner, pulling back one of the fur quilts. A stuffed bear tumbled out, flopping over on its back to gaze up at Ivan with a dopy, stitched smile on his face.

“What?” Glancing over the toy, Ivan picked it up and stroked the bear’s plush white fur. It was soft and in good condition for something so heavily scented. And the toy did reek of a Beta’s scent, it must have been slept with each night for years. Curious, Ivan lightly sniffed at the bear. He could smell pine trees, a scent carried by all members of Steel Claw perhaps? And… something sweet… maple syrup? The word triggered a small, sensory memory in Ivan’s memory. A truck bouncing along a snowy road. Could this be… Matthew’s scent?

Ivan looked down at the bear, moved that something as clearly precious as this toy would be given to him. And, as childish as it sounded, holding the stuffed animal made him feel a little bit safer. Ivan held the bear to his chest until Alfred returned with the food, tucking it back under the blankets as the trap door opened. He didn’t want the Alpha to see him anywhere close to vulnerable again if he could help it… The meal was tasteful but light enough that it would not upset Ivan’s stomach. The only thing he’d had to eat in three days was Alfred’s come after all.

Once he was done eating, Alfred climbed back out of the nest and Ivan prepared to settle down for the night. With the door shut above him and the lights casting a gentle glow all around, Ivan fell into a dreamless sleep with the bear clutched to his chest.

 

Next Time: Actual time skip, Ivan meets the Grooming Party for the first time.


	6. Moonstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred turns to Francis for advice about beggining to groom Ivan. But, he gets more than he can chew when the other wolf brings up his past relationship with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of past drama discussed here and no real smut. I'm thinking of eventually making an omake snippet that delves deeper into Arthur's past and Francis' as hinted at in the chapter, since it would show a lot of how the packs progressed. (And its an excuse to be a lot more gruesome.) Let me know what you think about the idea? Anyway, thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks!

Warnings: Plotting rape, hints of past rape and torture, drama

"Well, you look like someone whose favorite chew toy won't put out." Long slim fingers pushed a tumbler full of icy amber liquid along the table until it came to rest against the blond Alpha's elbow. Alfred lifted his head from the cushion of his arms and shot a baleful look over the rim of the glass at the Beta sitting across the table from him. Francis was a tall, fair wolf with lightly curled blond hair he liked to pull back in silky looking blue ribbons that made his eyes pop. Tonight was no exception. The foreign wolf looked at him knowingly, bottle of something at lest 70 proof in his hand, "Come on, tell big brother Francis what's wrong."

"Don't refer to yourself as big brother." Alfred sighed, knocking back the shot of bourbon as though it was water, "It's borderline creepy."

"But not actually creepy?" Francis chuckled.

"Not when I might actually need some advice." Alfred admitted as he glanced around the communal cabin. It was pretty late and not many wolves were hanging around, save for several Beta watching the pups, Natalia and Peter, play. But, they were pretty absorbed in their task and Alfred was sure that they would not overhear the two of them talking.

Francis was the oldest wolf in the pack, Arthur was almost as old, putting both of them over a hundred in human years. Both had come from another country before joining Steel Claw and both had seen their fair share of how packs operate, how Omega were made. While Arthur was much more intimate with the process, having been an Omega himself for many years, Francis knew a hell of a lot more about manipulation and what it took to turn someone. Some of the wolves in his pack spread rumors that Francis had been in charge of breaking new Omega before the Great Pack, a council of very old, very powerful wolves that supposedly ruled their world, put down new laws that curbed the more gruesome tactics. Not that everyone listened since Ivan's former pack clearly held turning rituals that were completely illegal, like the Hunt...

 

"What can I do to help?" Francis offered, holding out his hand for Alfred's empty shot glass, "What is our pretty little guest doing that has turned my Alpha into a kicked, sulking puppy?"

"I'm not sulking." Alfred said, indignant. He passed the glass over to Francis' waiting hand anyway, watching it be filled once again.

The older wolf actually laughed at that, "I'm sorry Alpha, but if you weren't would you be here drinking yourself into a stupor instead of working with Ivan? Or at the very least collecting his Grooming Party?"

"Has it really been that long?"

"A week. Have you even decided on the members?" Francis asked politely, though he could not quite hide the hint of longing in his voice. Francis loved sex and was damn good at it, years of practice had taught him how to map a person's body in order to pick out all the right spots to make them absolutely melt. His talents had made him a part of every Grooming Party in Steel Claw and Alfred knew that this time was going to be no exception. He still had to formally invite the Beta of course...

"I have." Alfred admitted, swirling the new glass of alcohol in his hand. "I just... things went pretty bad Ivan's first night and I don't want to shove him back into that state, ever." That glassy expression starred in more than one of his nightmares since he had brought the Gamma into his pack.

"I know. Arthur told me."

"He what?!" Arthur growled, causing the Betas to glance over at him. He noticed that Katsuya was among them. She had an overly curious, hopeful expression on her face, no doubt listening for word on Ivan. Alfred turned away, lowering his voice, "He fucking told you?"

"Well, not so much told as I've known him long enough to read that he was wound up and jittery over something. Plus he came back reeking of you and Ivan." Francis said. Master manipulator. "I like to think I'm smart enough to put two and two together. Ivan didn't take well to being nested so you asked Arthur for help calming him down."

".... Yeah." Alfred grumbled, blushing over how Francis had easily rilled him up. He swears sometimes that the man could be an potential Alpha in disguise with the way Francis took control of conversations. But, he's never seen a mark on the foreign wolf and he's seen Francis naked plenty of times.

"I further deduce that ever since then, even though you've probably done your fair share of the punishment and reward routine, Ivan still resists." Francis carried on, pouring his own shot now, "Is that right?"

Alfred nodded. “He’ll respond to commands but only that. He won’t come and greet me when I go down to the nest, he’s snappy unless I force him to be polite and even then it’s the bare minimum. Even when I touch him, it’s a fight to get him hard sometimes…” He sighed, aggravated and knocked back the second shot.

Francis sighed himself, “Well you didn’t give the boy much of a choice. It was either that or watch his siblings starve. or die”

“I think it was fair. It was no less than what any other proper Pack Alpha would do.” Alfred grumbled, holding out the glass for another.

Francis obliged, “But, if I recall, you’ve never wanted to be just a proper Alpha.” Those blue eyes pierced him and Alfred had to tell himself that the heat in his cheeks was from the alcohol, not embarrassment. “Didn’t you tell me as a child that you wanted to be a hero?”

“There are no heroes.” Alfred said, a growl in his throat, “And watch yourself Beta.”

Francis shrugged, undaunted for the moment, “I think you don’t believe that. I’ve seen you take in more Gamma then any other pack I’ve been with or visited and I’ve been with many.” The curly haired wolf looked over at the Beta and the pups, “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have tried so hard. You want to save them, don’t you?”

Of course he did. It warmed his heart every time he saw just how well adjusted Katsuya and Natalia were becoming. They had settled right in with the pack, but Ivan… “I plead the fifth.” Alfred said, wanting to keep some of his tough Alpha persona intact for the evening, “So, what do I do?”

“Why don’t you start by telling me who is in your Grooming Party?” Francis asked, sipping his drink.

“You of course.” Alfred said, he ticked the remaining two off on his fingers, “Arthur and Matthew.”

Francis frowned a little, “Might I make a suggestion?”

“If you’re going to ask me to replace Arthur forget it, I need him.” Alfred said, a hint of the Alpha in his tone. “Toris would be acceptable, but you know that it would be hard for him to get into it, he’d be distracted and I need someone who can stay focused.”

“I know, I know.” Francis waved a hand in the air, knocking aside Alfred’s comment, “It’s just I worry about what this is doing to Arthur.”

“How do you mean?”

“God, you’re either in denial or purposefully ignoring what’s obvious.” Francis grumbled, taking a swig that emptied the glass, “He loves you Alfred.”

“No he doesn’t Francis.” Alfred sighed, “He just thought he did at the time.” The Alpha glared when he saw the disbelieving look on the foreign wolf’s face, “He was too wrapped up in being an Omega. Even you have to admit that.”

Francis slowly lowered his gaze, pouring more alcohol for the both of them, “I know.”

“It was getting unhealthy.” Alfred said, gut twisting at the memories, “He was moonstruck, going crazy from all of his hormones and a lifetime of alternating ranks because of the insane shit his original pack forced on him! Of the things you forced on him! If I had let him stay an Omega, if I had mated him, he would have died. Is that what you would have wanted, really?!”

The click of the door told Alfred that the Betas and the pups had fled the cabin. Good. Arthur would gut him if there were too many witnesses to his shame. Or if he found out about Alfred's ultimate failure as an Alpha. Alpha were meant to protect and lead the pack, especially the Omegas. Not push them to the brink of death. That is what the old, cruel, corrupt Alpha's did. And Alfred was not like them. At least, that is what he told himself.

His anger seemed to have finally cowed the old wolf. Francis seemed to deflate, curling in on himself and stareing into the empty glass clasped in his hand. “Of course not.” Francis whispered even though there was no one else to hear them. “I just want Arthur happy and I fear you are doing more harm than good keeping him at arms length like this.”

Alfred tried to tell himself that he was not feeling guilty for snapping at Francis, that it was just the alcohol again. He huffed, spinning his empty shot glass on the table. When he finally spoke to him, Alfred’s voice was drained of anger but still firm, “I care about him Francis, you know that don’t you? I care about him enough to keep distance between us, to force him to be a Beta. It’s safer for him. You remember his last heat…”

The older wolf shuddered, remembering the incident all too well, even if Arthur himself had lost those memories in the fever of it all. The former Omega had screamed and writhed in the nest, seeing and feeling things that surely no longer existed. His slick had gained a putrid smell, tinging black as it dribbled down his thighs and Alfred knew that they were in serious trouble when Arthur began to vomit blood. The convulsions that wracked his body went on for hours until Arthur lost consciousness, at the time Alfred thought he was dead. It was days before the Omega opened his eyes again. Alfred had never seen Francis cry so much or so hard in his life. Honestly, it was a sight he never wanted to experience again. That night, Alfred stripped Arthur as his rank as Omega, kicking him out of the nest. He didn’t have the heart to tell Arthur what had happened to him, feeling responsible. He had been greedy, keeping Arthur as an Omega for so long despite his age. And they had almost paid the ultimate price for it. So, let Arthur hate him, so long as he didn’t desire or try to become an Omega again. So long as he stayed alive and healthy… Alfred would bare his dark secrets.

“I’m sorry Francis.” Alfred said, “I truly am sorry that I hurt Arthur so badly, but it is better this way. If I could do this without his help, I would but Arthur knows the most, Toris hasn’t had the practice and I really don’t want to work this out over Ivan. He doesn’t deserve that either.” Alpha’s don’t apologize. But, Alfred was willing to lower himself a step if it meant that they could put the lid back on the box that held Arthur’s past and focus on the Omega at hand.

“What do we do about Ivan?”

Francis lifted his head and took another shot of bourbon. The old wolf licked his lips slowly, blue eyes misty as he tried to control the onslaught of emotions within. “We need to overwhelm his Gamma instincts. Like what you and Arthur did to wake him up, but more intense.” Francis glanced at Alfred, “We’ll need to get the entire Grooming Party involved and drown out his Gamma scent. Then, perhaps we can finally start building him as an Omega.”

Alfred nodded numbly.

"If we keep it up constantly, I imagine that it will only take a day at most to wipe his scent clean." Francis mused. "He's just going to hate it."

"You're talking about filling him right?" Alfred said, finally pushing his glass away instead of taking another shot. The world was blurry enough as is. Francis nodded, reaching for the bottle again.

Alfred stood up, "I'm going to explain things to the others. Meet me at my cabin at dawn, do you think you can sober up by then?"

Francis nodded, filling up his glass. He didn't react as Alfred patted his shoulder and walked out into the darkened camp. Ivan would become the kind of Omega that the pack needed. He wouldn't break, he wouldn't go crazy, and he would be furtile. He had to be, or everything would fall apart. Alfred didn't think he would be able to take another failure.

"Alfred." A voice called from the darkness. Starlight caught green and Alfred stopped, nodding at he Beta, "Artie."

Arthur walked over, tugging a black leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. "Peter was... requesting that you read him a bed time story. You haven't visited all week so..."

"I'd be happy to." Alfred said, "Tell him to pick out a couple and I'll be right over. I just need to explain things to Mattie, tell him that we're going to start working on Ivan at dawn. You'll be ready by then too right?"

"Really? Okay." Arthur nodded, "Thanks... Alpha." 

Alfred stood there for a long moment as Arthur vanished into the dark again. Sometimes, Alfred wished he had never become Alpha. Then, maybe things wouldn't be so messy... With a final glance at the spot that where Arthur had been standing, the Alpha turned and walked off into the night.

 

Next Time: Ivan meets the Grooming Party for the first time. It's an orgy.

 

 


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan meets his Grooming Party for the first time and they clean him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Completely meant to post yesterday but I fell asleep. It seems people are interested in Francis and Arthur’s past so… I'm also curious if people want a more USUK centric one shot too? There will be USUK sprinkled throughout this story and a few smut scenes with them together but it will not be the focus. I hope that doesn't turn people off from the story, so I'd like to do something the compensate. Oh! I have also uploaded a one shot featuring France and England in their original pack. Fair warning, it's a dark little thing as well.

Warnings: Dub-con, urethra play, sounding, enema, humiliation, watersports, wetting, spanking, group mentality kicks in and they start to push Ivan a bit

 

Ivan was awoken by the sound of the trap door creaking open. Who was coming to visit him so early? He sat up with a sleepy mumble, remembering to shove the stuffed bear he had taken to calling General under his pillow just as the first body dropped down into the nest. Wait, first? The Omega' eyes snapped open fully as not one, but four bodies dropped down into the nest. He quickly recognizes Alfred, Arthur and Matthew in the dim glow of his lights. It is the fourth that is unfamiliar and a low whine leaves his throat.

Ivan moves from the bed, backing up towards the corner of the room. He knows what this is. For many days he has been dreading it. Right now, he is looking at his Grooming Party. A select few Beta meant to literally fuck him into submission. The true cruel tactics of transition would begin here and not let up until his body crumbled into heat. Ivan would be a true Omega after that. If he survived. Grooming was the final stage of transition and this all felt like it was happening too fast.

"I'm not ready." Ivan protested feebly as Alfred stepped out of the small throng facing him. The Alpha pulled him from the wall and held him close, rubbing his back. "Hush Ivan. You don't need to be ready, you just have to accept that there is nothing you can do to stop it. You'll have your Party with you, protecting you and guiding you. And you'll have your Alpha."

Alfred is smiling and pulling him by the hand again. The Betas wait calmly, one of them seems to have jumped up and closed the trap door while Alfred was attempting to calm him. "I'm sure you remember these two."

Matthew smiles shyly at him. Arthur gives a nod in the form of a sharp jerk of the head. He looks uneasy but resigned, emotions that Ivan finds curiously mirrored in his own expression. Alfred is right in one regard: he cannot escape now. There is nothing that can come from physically resisting, there are too many of them. But, that doesn't mean that he won't feel the urge to try. It must be the bits of Gamma still lingering in his system. Despite the warm feeling of Alfred wrapping his arms around him, a first chest pressed against his back, erection already digging into his backside, Ivan's eyes are on the move. His gaze is restless, shifting from the trap door, to each of the betas, to Alfred and back again...

"I'm Francis." The strange wolf supplies easily, stepping forward, "I've done this many times little Omega and I can assure you," They are almost chest to chest now, "That you will become a wonderful little breeder under my instruction." Long fingers stroked his cheek and Ivan caught a whiff of pine and salt water. His nose was getting better at picking out the different scents of other wolves, a pack wolf talent, an Omega talent. "Easy Franny, you aren't getting him first." Alfred said, jokingly. Well, almost jokingly.

Arthur rolled his eyes and Matthew shrugged helplessly, "You are Alpha, Al. Obviously you go first." "Go first in what?!" Ivan balked, unable to keep himself from flinching and bucking when Alfred scooped him up. "Starting your grooming." Arthur stated, peeling off his jacket. The green-eyed Beta rolled his eyes again as though such a statement should be obvious. In retrospect it was but panic does funny things to ones mind. Arthur folded the article of clothing before gently setting it down on the floor. The rest of the Betas seemed content to strip slowly as Alfred laid Ivan back on the bed, only to join him on it. "Don't be afraid." Alfred said, "You volunteered for this and we've been good to you so far." The Alpha purred in his ear, rubbing his hands up and down his sides. "Haven't we?"

Ivan can only nod. They have been good, he just hoped that the wait would last longer then this. He knew that there was no perfect moment to begin Grooming, he would never be truly ready. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t wish for more time, or wish that there was an alternate means to do this. If Alfred was really so good then he would have found another way to make Omega right? Still, the former Gamma did not voice his grievances aloud. Instead, he allowed himself to be laid back on the bed, legs spread as the Alpha’s hands wandered his body. They were not alone for long. The bed dipped under someone’s weight, but it was to gently guide Alfred’s hands away instead of join in. Francis again.

“Just a moment, my Alpha.” The Beta looked over Ivan, “Perhaps it would be best if we clean him out before we have our fun?”

“Ah, right. I forgot.” Alfred said. For a moment, Ivan thinks that he glances over towards Arthur as he says this, but is far too occupied with the implications of Francis’ statement to really mull the action over in his head. Clean him out?!

“So you’ll let me take a bath then?” Ivan didn’t think that they would all fit in Alfred’s tub. It had been a tight fit with three of them in there, five would probably break the damn thing. And it would be nice to get to clean himself and have a bit more alone time. Could he actually be getting what he wished for for once? Francis chuckled and lightly shook his head as though reading his mind.

“No, my dear.” He reached forward, rubbing the new Omega’s belly, pressing down lightly. “We need to clean in here. Make you nice and empty so that we can fill you up with our come. Get you addicted to the feeling.”

Ivan felt his cheeks heat, “You can’t be serious…”

“Oh, but I am.” Francis got off of the bed. Matthew and Arthur had already jumped back out of the Nest. The realization made Ivan’s cheeks grow all the hotter.

“Wait… wait!” He tried to protest but Alfred had scooped him up again.

“I meant to do this with just you and me.” Alfred said, “But I guess it would be more fun if the rest of your Party is involved. It might get you over your silly feelings of shame.” He pecked the horrified wolf on the cheek, “After all, you belong to the Pack. You shouldn’t be upset if we see the dirtiest parts of you. It’s going to be your life from now on anyway.”

The remaining three members left the Nest. Alfred was impressed that Arthur and Matthew had already laid out everything they would need. Francis glanced at the squirming Omega in his Alpha’s arms, “Do you need us to explain what anything is?” Ivan shook his head rapidly, ears folded flat against his hair, “No.”

“Good. We don’t have to waste more time then.” Matthew said. He was sitting on the rug next to the tub, filling several large enema syringes with warm water, if the slight steam rising from the running faucet was anything to go by. Ivan was trembling with embarrassment, but his reluctance was ignored by the other members of his Grooming Party, as he knew it would be. Alfred laid him down over a towel that Arthur spread before them, resting his hips over the edge of a large basin, legs splayed on either side. Alfred sat behind him, having the Omega rest their bodies together as a means of comfort and control. His legs forced Ivan’s wider and the Alpha had his arms wrapped around him, gently rubbing his sides still. Arthur leaned forward, rimming the edge of Ivan’s puckered entrance with lube, pushing just the tip of his finger inside. Ivan’s breath hitched and the green-eyed Beta chuckled.

“Don’t tense up Ivan or you’ll only give yourself cramps and you won’t get properly cleaned.” Arthur advised, pulling away. Matthew pushed the small nozzle into his behind. It didn’t hurt but it was long enough to cause an unpleasant sensation as the plastic rubbed his sensitive insides. “How much should we put into him?”

“Just keep filling them up and alternating.” Francis said. He knelt next to Ivan, gently rubbing his hand over to new Omega’s stomach, “I’ll let you know when to stop.”

Matthew nodded and began to slowly press down on the syringe’s compressor. Ivan hissed as he felt the liquid rush inside of him. It was warm, almost hot. His hips jerked, trying to get away from the uncomfortable sensation.

“Please.” Ivan whined.

“Quiet.” Alfred said, “It’s going to happen anyway and I’d rather not have to punish you so early, we have a long night ahead of us.” Ivan felt the Alpha’s breath tickle his ear and whined when a small nip was placed against his earlobe, “Besides, you want to be all nice and clean again don’t you? You’ll thank us for it later when you aren’t making a mess as we take turns fucking you into oblivion.”

Ivan bit his lip, feeling Alfred’s cock stir to life against his lower back. It was the other wolves who were excited about this. Not him, even if they were being gentle and taking the time to adequately prep him all Ivan could focus on was the humiliation. Arthur pushed the second tip into him as Matthew pulled the new empty syringe out. To Ivan’s growing horror he began to fill it up again and his stomach was already swelling slightly. “I don’t think I can take much more than this.” The Omega protested feebly, trying to sit up properly, but Alfred merely tightened the circle his arms made around him. Francis clicked his tongue and pushed down lightly on Ivan’s stomach, finding that the skin still gave easily, “Nonsense, you can fit a lot more inside.”

“But doing one at a time is taking too long.” Arthur removed the second syringe. He quickly filled it up, Ivan squirmed all the more when he realized that the Betas were letting the water get hotter and hotter. Matthew and Arthur pressed the two syringes into his ass at the same time, watching with an almost sadistic amusement as the water flowed into their squirming Omega. Ivan’s stomach bulged larger, as though he had eaten a too large meal. Alfred’s hands had joined Francis’ in wandering the skin of his stomach, pressing here and there. “You’re right, he can take more.” The Alpha said.

Arthur and Matthew continued to force more and more water into Ivan’s bowls. At last, Francis made them stop, when he noticed that Ivan’s skin was taunt over his filled insides. “Now you can see what you’ll look like when we are done with you.” The curly haired Beta teased, dragging a lightly clawed finger tip over the curve of Ivan’s belly, making the Omega shudder.

“Of course, there are other holes to clean out too.” Francis continued. He ran his hand along the Omega’s cock, glancing at Matthew and Arthur, “Did you get the supplies for this as well?”

Matthew nodded. He held up a thin tube and a metal rod with a ball on top. Francis smirked and lightly stroked Ivan, beginning to bring his flaccid cock to life. “Arthur, be a dear and plug him for me. We don’t want our little Omega to make a mess before he’s ready. Matthew go ahead and lube the tube and fill his bladder as well.”

“You can’t be- ah!” Ivan broke off in a small yelp as Alfred’s hand smacked the side of his thigh.

“Relax.” Alfred said, “Francis knows what he is doing.”

Ivan grit his teeth and closed his eyes as Matthew lowered the slicked tube towards the tiny hole in his cock. But that didn’t stop him from feeling it. The tube scrapped and rubbed his most sensitive hole despite there being lube on it. At least the Beta was murmuring apologies. Arthur on the other hand, was silent as he pushed a thumb sized plug into Ivan’s ass, forcing him to hold the water inside. Ivan was shocked as he felt someone press a gentle kiss to his cheek. Matthew’s voice murmured, “All done. You can open your eyes now.”

Peeking out, Ivan saw that the tube lightly dangled from his cock and the end of it had already been attached to a filled syringe tube. Arthur was bent over the tub again, turning off the water. Matthew once again pushed down on the syringe. Ivan cried out as the heated water was forced into his bladder, adding an impossible amount of pressure to his insides, packing everything in further.

“No! Stop!” Ivan broke off in another gasp as Alfred spanked his thigh over and over again until the skin was pink and stinging. “You stop.” Alfred said cooly. “It will be over soon.”

Matthew withdrew the urethral tube slowly, trying not to hurt Ivan. But, all it did was rub him and make that tiny passage even more sensitive. The Omega moaned lowly and Arthur smirked, “I think he likes it.”

Ivan flushed and shot a glare at the former Omega and saw that Arthur looked horribly smug. He leaned forward and grasped the ashen haired wolf’s cock again, forcing the sounding rod inside, “Don’t want you leaking early here either.” The Beta smirked and lightly thrust the rod inside of Ivan making him squirm and pant.

“Damn you look hot all filled up like this.” Alfred purred in Ivan’s ear making him blush and jerk all the harder, trying to deny the fact that everything did feel very warm and almost pleasant. Francis was continuing to rub Ivan’s stomach. He hummed in thought, “Alright. I think we can let him release now.”

Arthur nodded, he pulled the plug from Ivan along with the rod. Ivan clenched his body as tightly as he could, eyes welling a little. No. He didn’t want to do this, not with all of them watching… Alfred hummed in his ear again, kissing his neck, “It’s alright Ivan. Relax.”

“Let go.” Francis purred, pressing lightly on Ivan’s stomach.

The Omega whimpered. He felt Matthew’s lips join Alfred’s in mapping his neck and shoulders. Arthur even leaned forward, flicking the tip of his finger over the urethral hole in Ivan’s cock, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses over Ivan’s swollen stomach. It was too much for the Omega. Ivan cried out loudly as his bowels and bladder released. Water, waste and piss flowed out of him and into the basin. It seemed to go on forever as the Omega squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to hide his humiliation from his own gaze. By the time he was done, Ivan was nearly in tears. The discomfort was only slightly lessened as the Alpha and Betas continued to lay kisses and gentle touches over his emptied body, even wiping him down and drying him off.

Alfred kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes, catching them on his tongue. “You did so well. Good job.” He praised and Ivan felt his tail give a small swish of pleasure. The constant attention was enough to distract him during the trip back to the Nest. He didn’t even realize it was happening until the softness of the bed was felt under his back. Ivan opened his eyes again, looking up at the Grooming Party.

Alfred smiled down at him, “Lets start over again. Ivan, meet your Grooming Party. We’re going to turn you into an Omega.”

Next Time: The orgy continues…


	8. Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivans grooming starts as Alfred takes his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one got a little shorter, I'm not that good at writing pure smut. I've also realized that this story is starting to focus a lot more on Alfred and his... troubled thoughts. I hope that is not a turn off, it will come back around to Ivan, soon. 
> 
> Ah, I also plan to upload a pack list, which will explain characters' ranks and relations. Especially since I just dropped a pretty big one in this chapter. Again, I hope it's not a big turn off. Things will be explained I promis! I hope... Heh. 
> 
> Also: I don't have end game pairings for this story yet, if I ever will. So, it might not be anything but a bunch of liquid orgies with Alfred being possessive or something... if I get too uncreative. I'm sure I'll think of something. But these notes have gone one too long so lets just get to it!

Warnings: Dubious consent, anal sex, oral sex, hand jobs, non-con double penetration, slight incest

The Omega whined helplessly, unable to keep himself calm. It was credit to the Grooming Party's experience that they did not let the panicked signals rolling off of Ivan drive them wild. Alfred had heard horror stories of other Omegas being inducted into a too new pack... That hadn't happened for him yet and it wasn't going to start now. Ivan was going to panic no matter how well they prepped him, he had been a Gamma, a lone wolf, for three years. It was his instinct now to avoid and resist anything that screamed Pack, because to him, especially with the past Katsuya had shared with him, being in a Pack seemed dangerous. Alfred was just going to have to prove him wrong. Sure, he would force Ivan to submit, to fall into heat, but he would do it with plenty of caring along the way so that this time, Ivan would learn to trust his pack, not hate it.

The Alpha leaned over his Omega, shushing and calming the ashen haired wolf with kisses. Slowly, he let his hands roam downwards to part Ivan's slim thighs. He squeezed a little, noting the hot jolt that went down his spine when Ivan moaned weakly. Thighs are a weak spot, Alfred made sure to remember that, smirking to himself as he noticed that the other members of the Grooming Party were beginning to look eager. Even Arthur.

Sitting back a bit, Alfred let his fingers wander down to find slick already leaking from Ivan's entrance. He easily pushed in several of his digits, the passage relaxed by the earlier enema, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to take his time prepping the younger wolf. Ivan needed to be coddled a bit, and if he kept making noises like that, the pack wolves would be happy to oblige. And now that space was available over the new Omega's trembling form, they moved in.

Matthew and Arthur settled themselves over Ivan's chest, guiding the new Omega's hands to play with the dangling organ between their legs as fair repayment for the attention they gave him. The two blond Betas began to tease the red-pink nipples already stiff and littered with goosebumps from their closeness. Arthur took his time, delicately flicking his tongue over the right bud and blowing more air onto it. Ivan hissed at the action, breath hitching in the back of his throat. Matthew was more direct, latching on to the left nipple and giving a hard suck. He then alternated between letting his teeth dig around and tease the ever sensitive flesh of Ivan's pec and pulling at the nipple itself. Alfred noticed that a few dots of blood were beginning to appear form the more rough treatment but Ivan did not seem to mind thanks to Francis.

The third Beta managed to somehow cram himself between the two hovering over Ivan's chest and where Alfred lingered between the violet eyed wolf's legs. If it was cramped none of them were complaining. Francis eased a hand into the mix, lifting Ivan's swelling cock to pump it twice in a firm grip. The eldest wolf of the group smiled to himself and pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Ivan's penis, flicking his tongue over the slit on top. The Omega mewled helplessly, his flushed face just visible to Alfred beyond the bodies of the Betas swarming over him. It wouldn't matter if the Alpha could not clearly see his face for once Francis began to suck him off, Ivan's moans only got louder.

The constant noises of pleasure mixed with the heady scent of arousal, from the rest of the entire party, was making Alfred hard. He used the hand not occupied with spreading and teasing Ivan's ass began stroking himself. Damn. He was once again reminded of the appeal of keeping Grooming Parties a constant part of pack life. Doing it by himself would certainly not be as... interesting. Even if he was watching his cousin, but that wasn't too uncommon amongst wolves. It wasn't like he was watching or grooming his parent. Then again, Matthew and Arthur didn't seem to mind their proximity either. In fact, their attention was almost entirely focused on Ivan who, like them, seemed to be lost in their own little world of pleasure.

“Ivan…” Alfred tried to ignore how breathy he sounded. It wouldn’t do for an Alpha to sound out of control, but Ivan was already having such an effect on him. And he wasn’t even a full Omega yet… “I’m going to fuck you now. It’s going to hurt a bit, but just focus on what the rest of your Party is doing.”

Alfred eased himself closer, erection bumping against Ivan’s twitching, dripping hole. He licked his lips, watching a flicker of recognition in Ivan’s eyes, he was still able to understand what was happening. But, it looked like he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to outwardly resist any more. Ivan did not squirm or even try and call for them to stop as Alfred began to push in. The Alpha silently thanked the other members of the Grooming Party as he was able to sink all the way to the hilt with little resistance from Ivan physically. Alfred settled there with a low moan, savoring the tight heat. “I’ve had your mouth and your ass first Ivan.” He growled, a flare of possessiveness rising inside of him, “You’re mine.”

None of the other wolves commented on his statement. In reality, Ivan belonged to the Pack. Unless Alfred mated him, Ivan would and should be open for anyone to use. And there was no way he could rob the pack of their only Omega. Surely the Grooming Party knew that and would write off his careless statement as the heat of the moment. Alfred himself wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t just that. Though, he was sure he felt both Francis and Arthur tense at those words. Still, they didn’t stop their treatment of the Omega writhing beneath them. Ivan’s moans heightened to a sharp keep, his hips spasming as he came into Francis’ mouth. Alfred took advantage of his completely relaxed state to start thrusting. And he did not start slow.

The Alpha’s hips piston back and forth, letting his strength as leader of the pack show. Ivan would be feeling it for a while no doubt, but cementing his status as a purely submissive wolf, unable to even dictate the pace of their coupling would only benefit this transition: pushing him further into being an Omega. And that was the point of grooming.

Below him, Ivan whined as Arthur lifted his mouth from the young wolf’s chest, guided by Francis who had sat up as well. The older Beta leaned forward, sealing the confused blond’s lips with his own in a messy kiss. Arthur made a noise of surprise as Francis pushed Ivan’s spending into his mouth along with his own tongue. Still, he did not pull away quickly as Matthew had taken over the continued teasing of Ivan’s chest. Alfred did not know what to think, but he felt the pace of his thrusting falter. A growl built in his chest, threatening to escape his throat but he swallowed it down. This night, and every night until he finally submitted, was supposed to be about Ivan.

“Focus.” The Alpha hissed, as much for the Betas as for himself.

Francis pulled back from Arthur with a soft smack, barely caught over the noise from the others if not for Alfred’s sensitive ears. A lewd string of saliva connected them for a moment before Francis turned to the Alpha. A smirk played along his lips while Arthur looked dazed and confused, “I merely thought our new Omega’s taste should be shared.” Francis said smoothly.

A lie. Alfred’s heated brain supplied. Francis was doing… something. Saying something within the words. Was this payback for getting angry about Arthur? Or was he just reestablishing the fact that Arthur, as a Beta, was free to be claimed by anyone? Or was he just being the flirty ass he always was? Alfred didn’t have time to ponder the thought or those words because the moment was gone. Francis had crawled away to kneel by Ivan’s head, coaxing him into giving a blow job. Ivan took to it rather enthusiastically, the heat of the moment, the arousal in the air finally getting to him. And Arthur had gone back to teasing Ivan’s chest, though his hand wandered down to keep the new Omega hard. The actual rest that Ivan got from now on would be rare, that is, until he fell into Heat. After that, the poor thing would probably sleep for a week straight.

As Ivan got hard again, his body tightened around Alfred, coaxing him closer and closer to the edge. All thought of Arthur, of Francis, of his worries for the Pack faded into white as he came. The only thing in existence, for a few heartbeats at least, was Ivan and him. Alfred howled his orgasm, driving it deep into Ivan with continued thrusts. He felt his knot swell, but not enough to truly lock their bodies together. That wouldn’t happen until Ivan went into Heat. As he came down from his post-climax high, Alfred was dimly aware that the rest of the party, sans Ivan, had come as well. Matthew and Arthur sat back, guiding Ivan’s sticky fingers to the mouths, lapping up the milky substance they had left behind on his skin. Francis leaned back as well, looking in in a satisfied way as Ivan swallowed his spending. Alfred leaned down, kissing Ivan on the mouth as he slowly pulled himself out of the younger wolf’s body. He ignored the way the knot pulled at them both in favor of deepening it.

With his arms free, Ivan wrapped them around Alfred’s neck, holding him close. The ashen haired wolf stared up at his wheat blond counterpart with eyes bleared with lust and exhaustion. He wanted to sleep, his insides ached, but this was nice too. Ivan could feel the wolves moving over him. Alfred slipped from between his legs to curl up beside him, nudging his tongue further into his mouth to explore. Ivan whined and let his own join in, fingers twisting through the Alpha’s soft hair.

Somewhere above them, the former Gamma heart Francis murmur, “With me Matthew.”

And his legs were spread, one lifted and bent, pushed back almost too far for him to handle. Ivan groaned in discomfort, but there was nothing he could do to stop it for he felt more weight settle against his leg in response. Fingers dug into the soft flesh of his thigh, making Ivan groan even louder than before. A reminder. He was not in control here.

Hands gently turned his hips, twisting his body ever so slightly, making more room. That gentle grip must be Matthew, Ivan decided. Alfred broke the kiss and he took the opportunity to question the change in position, “Wh-what are…”

Well, at least he tried to. Alfred bit down at his neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh until he squealed. A chuckle rippled over his skin as Alfred repeated his actions, leaving love bites all over the younger wolf’s pale flesh. Meanwhile, Francis and Matthew were moving between his legs.

Matthew murmured a quiet, “Are you sure?”

“Omegas heal fast for a reason. His body will adjust, he has already come so far in just tonight. We should have taken more aggressive action from the start.” Francis replied, just as inaudible. Ivan began to feel nervous, what were they going to do?

Alfred probably realized what was going to happen for he redoubled his efforts in distracting Ivan with kisses and the teasing of his fingers over soft skin. But it wasn’t enough. The Omega still cried out in pain, breaking the kiss and yelping, as both Francis and Matthew began to ease their newly risen erections into Ivan’s resisting hole.

The ache in his body spiked, peaked, and rose again as the two Beta forced their way inside. Ivan squirmed and struggled but Alfred held him fast. The Alpha gave up on being gentle and settled for biting the back of Ivan’s neck, forcing him to still. The Omega froze, gasping, panting and whimpering. Everything paused and all Ivan could hear was harsh breathing. Slowly, he made himself relax, eyes squeezed shut, fingers unclenching. There was nothing he could do to try and loosen up his inner walls for the moment, but he tried. Someone, probably Matthew, rubbed his back. Francis’ hand wandered up to tease his chest once more, tugging and pinching to bring out the greatest reactions. And Alfred kept kissing him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears and peppering gently bites over his jaw and the tips of his ears. When the Alpha finally returned to his lips, Ivan let himself indulge. He let those touches, those whispers, chip away at his discomfort. Ivan finally began to let go.

And he would have felt like nothing was amiss. Except, like the others, he heard the gentle click of the trap door from above, sliding open and shut…

Next Time: Arthur finds a surprsing confidant in the woods after fleeing the Grooming Party. 

 

 


	9. Shareing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuya finds a surprising companion in Arthur when a game of hide and stalk goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I went to the beach and had no wifi, not even cell service! D: It was still fun, I rode a mechanical-rodeo shark. :) ALSO: please see the spoilers notes at the end of the chapter if you want to help me out with futue developments in this story.

Cool sun light, its warm rays dampened by soft wind and a delicate layer of clouds, shone down upon the pack camp. A circle of cabins, encased by tall, snow-dusted pine trees, around a large fire pit looked rather picturesque. Few wolves were out so early in the morning, save for a lone woman, carrying a stuffed backpack over her shoulders, being "herded" by a pair of wolf pups. Their wriggling tails and constant jumping ever reminding the cautious woman of their need to play, even if it was only a few hours past dawn. Nothing, not even Katsuya's shyness was going to get in the way of a good game of hide and stalk. That was just how pups were, they bounced back so quickly. Perhaps, it was time she let go of the past and tried to move on too. The environment couldn't be better.

Steel Claw was... calming. Katsuya had decided this even though they had been in the camp for little more than a week. It was already such a better place to be than their old pack or even the wild as a Gamma. Being Beta was suiting her far better than being an Omega had even though... this peace came at a price. A terrible price: Ivan was to become the new Omega.

Still, even that seemed to be going for the better. Beyond that first night, Katsuya hadn't heard or seen anything amiss. And, of course, it was forbidden to see an Omega before they turned, for that could compromise the grooming process but that did not mean she missed her little brother, did not worry for him. Both of them did.

As if sensing her elder sister's discomfort, Natalie rose up on her hind paws, nudging a cold nose against Katsuya's jean clad thigh. A bark of concern brought a smile to the young woman's face. Katsuya knelt down, running her fingers through the small, silver haired pup's soft fur, "I'm alright Nat. Just thinking."

The other pup, Peter, barked as well. Running up to but his head against Katsuya's other leg. The young wolf looked a lot like his parent, Arthur, with scruffy blond fur and thick eyebrows in human form, she wondered who gave him the startling blue eyes. Not that she had any right to ask. They were new to Steel Claw and didn't deserve complete inclusion, yet. Though, Alfred seemed to be pushing for it. She almost wished he wouldn't. There were whispers in the pack, that Alfred had been unable to groom a healthy, functioning Omega since he became Alpha. Keeping Katsuya and Natalie happy would be a way to keep Ivan happy, keeping accepting of the transition on a certain level. But, this forceful comradely could happen organically and Alfred's oppressive acceptance was not hastening, but slowing that progression. Surely he could see that? Couldn't he? And what was preventing him from keeping Omega healthy? Was there something else going on?

More barking pulled Katsuya from her thoughts and she forced a relaxed smile to her face. She had Natalie to think about. Worrying about Ivan could, would, come later. For now, they just had to hope that he would pull through...

The trio exited Steel Claw's camp, passing beyond the communal cabin and its growing smell of cooking food. Katsuya would bet that Toris, another Beta, was one of the few early risers in the Pack besides herself and the pups. But he was probably busy prepping breakfast from leftovers of last night's hunt. Best not to disturb him, but maybe it would be fun to invite him out another time.

Leading the way, the pups dashed out into the forest. Peter got to the tree line first and ran ahead a few more paces, almost disappearing from sight before looking back at the two she wolves. Not wanting to disappoint her charges, Katsuya jogged to the edge of the forest and sat down on a large boulder nearby, setting the pack on the ground.

“I’ll be judge. Don’t go too far alright? Make sure you can still smell me!”

Natalie barked an affirmation, echoed by Peter. The she-wolf pup then burrowed her head between her paws in an adorable parody of a praying child, obviously counting. Peter barked once more and vanished into the brush. After a count of thirty, Katsuya had been following along in her head, Natalie too rushed off into the forest.

Playing hide-and-stalk was a good way for young wolves to hone hunting skill and become familiar with the territory surrounding their pack. But, even at times like this Katsuya couldn’t help but well, worry. Surely, their old pack could not track them down, but, they weren’t the only wolves on the mountain. Katsuya remembered from their first encounter with Steel Claw. How Alfred had mentioned another pack: Blood Fang…

They could be something to worry about. The other members of the pack had nothing good to stay about them. Blood Fang sounded very similar to their old pack: blood thirsty, cruel to Omega, and worse… Even their old pack had not kidnapped and raped female Alpha.

“Katsu! Katsuuu!” The voices of children snapped the elder wolf back to attention.

Natalie’s head was poking out of a bush, a very sulky looking Peter beside her. “How long was that? How fast did I track him?”

“O-oh… I’m sorry love, I wasn’t keeping track.” Katsuya admitted.

Natalie huffed, it was her turn to look sulky. “Well keep track this time.” The little girl grumbled before returning to her wolf form.

“You’ll have to wait until next round.” Peter said, excitedly “It’s my turn to count.”

He too slipped back into the shape of a wolf pup and joined his silver furred companion back at the bush line. With a confirming bark, Natalie rushed off into the woods, leaving Peter to count. Again, after thirty seconds he too ran off and vanished from sight. This time Katsuya kept count.

One minute turned into five.

Five minutes became ten.

Ten turned into fifteen minutes…

Katsuya got off of the boulder, her legs beginning to go numb. Surely last time had not taken so long. Right? Where were…?

Soft whimpering to her left gave the former Gamma a start. “Oh Natalie, I was worried that…” She trailed off in a small whine of her own as only Peter emerged from the bushes. The blond furred pup quickly turned into his human form, blue eyes wide: “I can’t find her! Is she cheating? Did she come back here?!”

“No sweetie.” Katsuya quickly took a blanket from the bundle she had brought with her, wrapping up the young boy. “How long ago did you lose her?”

“About five minutes in.” Peter admitted quietly. “Her smell trail vanished near a tall tree. The trail just ended so I circled back but I couldn’t find her.”

Natalie never broke the rules, she knew better. Katsuya’s heart was beginning to pound. Natalie would never go off on her own. Someone had taken her! She had to go searching! She had to go get the pack!

“What’s going on over here?” Arthur was walking briskly up to them. Katsuya hadn’t even heard him coming, hadn’t smelt him either. Arthur’s scent was very strange. It was mostly pine trees, like the scent of the pack itself. Had he been an Omega? But there was just a hint of roses and even rain water, buried underneath it. Arthur never smelt like himself, but he didn’t smell totally like Steel Claw. His scent was always fluctuating between the weird mix and it was unsettling. The strange wolf was always hostile around them and, if not for Peter acting as a calming buffer, Katsuya would have surely been on edge. Right now, Arthur had a grumpy look on his face and the smell of lust and sex was rolling off of him. Pine, roses, and musk washed over her along with his discomfort. Why had he abandoned the Grooming Party?

Katsuya shoved that momentary curiosity aside, there was something more pressing to worry about. Maybe, Arthur could help. She turned to face the male Beta, watching as Peter hurried to his side to hug him. “I… Peter lost Natalie during a game. She probably just went out of bounds of my scent. But…”

“She’s a really good hider.” Peter said, childish jealousy evident in his tone. He didn’t realize how serious the situation could be yet. Arthur did.

“Take us to where you tracked her love. Maybe she hid in some poor fox’s den.” Arthur said, his expression calm. Peter nodded and two pattering feet were replaced by four paws as the wolf once again dived into the underbrush. “Let’s hope she’s just in some fox’s den.” The green-eyed Beta said as he moved around the quivering former Gamma and strode off into the forest.

The duo made quick work of following Peter through the trees. He came to a stop under a large tree, just as he said. There was no water nearby for Natalie to run through, nor any noticeable animal dens for her to hide in. Peter whined and sniffed at the ground. Katsuya felt her heart skip a beat. Where was Natalie?

“Clever girl.” Arthur said, catching her attention. He was looking up into the branches, an amused smirk on his face. “I think it’s best if you come down now, pet.”

“You really suck at this game Peter.” Natalie dropped down from the tree branches into Arthur’s arms. She had abandoned her wolf form in order to climb the tree. Katsuya let out a sigh so heavy with relief that it nearly made her knees give out. Natalie was safe. The pack hadn’t tracked them, there was no Blood Fang scout lurking nearby that had torn her throat out. Safe… She didn’t need to worry. She deserved not to worry anymore, why did she doubt so? Giving Natalie a quick hug, she let the pup turn back to her wolf form.

“Why don’t you two go help Toris dish up breakfast for the pack hm?” Arthur spoke up again. “I need a word with your sister okay? Go on.”

The pups barked and took off, not a care in the world. It had just been a bump in the road of their game. Arthur and Katsuya saw it as more. “You aren’t adjusting well are you?” Arthur said quietly, as soon as the pups were out of ear shot.

The she-wolf looked down, arms crossing tightly over her chest. “No. I mean, it comes and it goes. You know?”

“I do. Believe me.” Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. Katsuya slowly relaxed, looking at the green-eyed Beta. “Probably better than most.”

Slowly, Arthur withdrew his hand. It snaked into the pocket of his leather jacket as the blond haired man rocked back on his heels. “Walk with me for a bit? I’m sure they made it to camp safe.”

“Okay.” Katsuya was not sure where this was going, but she followed Arthur through the trees. They did not go further into the woods, merely through, making a circle around the edge of Steel Claw’s camp. Katsuya could even see the cabins through the trees. Arthur was trying to make her feel safe, give her an opening to bolt if this oncoming discussion made her uncomfortable. So, she had to wonder, what was he going to unburden on to her this morning?

“I know a bit about where you came from.” Arthur said, “And I’m sorry about what you had to go through.”

“Alfred told you?”

The other Beta shook his head, “Francis actually, he has a bit of experince in these matters.” He glanced at her, measuring the wounded woman before him, sizing her up. Whatever he saw, he must have liked or at least respected because Arthur continued to talk.

“Francis and I come from the Rose Paw pack. Where from an island in the far eastern Atlantic.” Arthur explained slowly, letting the words sink in, “We’re the only surviving members. To my knowledge at least.”

Katsuya couldn’t keep from gasping. She had frozen, letting Arthur get several paces in front of her. “Y-you’re…”

The Rose Paw pack was the reason the Great Pack was created, the reason that they needed such careful laws and planning to keep a balance in the ranks. Over one-hundred years ago, the Rose Paw pack performed many horrible experiments on young wolves, trying to increase the number of Omega within their pack. And hence, increase the number of wolves and potential Alpha they had. But, their methods were crude and nothing short of torture. They even kidnapped Omega and young Beta from nearby packs to experiment on. It is from these cruel practices that current Grooming methods are based, lessened and softened under the guidance of the Great Pack.

“That’s why I smell like roses.” Arthur said, “I’m one of their surviving Omega. So yes, I can understand the pain and horror you went through and just how hard it is to let people in, to stop feeling hunted…” A bitter laugh left the Beta, “But Francis is at least lucky enough to no longer smell like them. I’ll never get the stench off, no matter what I do. I was there for too long.”

“I’m so sorry.” Katsuya said.

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of the reason I act like such a bitch.” Arthur gave her an almost bashful smile. He took a few steps forward and the she-wolf followed him this time. “Being a Beta is hard for me. I was an Omega until the Great Pack came and eradicated most of my Pack, I have no idea how Francis got me out, but he did…” Pain twisted Arthur’s features, but Katsuya was wise enough not to ask. He had done more than enough by telling her the truth about his first pack. The least she could do was hear him out and not ask anymore questions. “I won’t give you more nightmares by describing in detail what they did. You probably have enough of those and then some to spare… But, I can promise you that Ivan is not going to suffer anything horrific under our care.”

“Thank you.” The woman nodded, managing to catch up with Arthur now. “It means a lot, that you would tell me this.”

“I’m telling you because I know you’ll keep your mouth shut.” Arthur said. “You will, right?”

“Of course.” Katsuya nodded. “Though it might not be so bad if you tell the others. You and Francis were both victims, they will understand.”

To her surprise, Arthur snorted another, bitter laugh, “Francis is not a victim.”

“Oh?” Katsuya was the one to look back this time as Arthur had paused. “…. Do you want to talk about it? We could share our experiences. It might help both of us.”

The Beta surveyed her for a long moment before nodding, “If anyone at this camp deserves to know the truth it is you, Katsuya.”

Arthur moved to catch up with her before speaking again. “Francis was more than just a Beta of the Rose Paw pack. Back then, he was known as Gaston Bonnefoy… Does that name ring a bell?”

Katsuya gulped, a knot of dread settling into her stomach. “I do. And you mean to tell me that he is in there with my little brother?!”

A hand was clapped hard over her mouth. “Be quiet.” Arthur growled, “I’m trusting you to hear me out. Don’t make me regret it you half-Gamma.”

The slur made Katsuya tense even more. It was pack slang for a wolf in transition, not quite Gamma, not quite pack wolf. It was a reminder that she did not quite belong, not yet. Her eyes narrowed, but she remained quiet. Arthur reeked of fear and desperation. He needed to tell someone, bare his secrets to someone other than just Alfred. The Alpha had to know what was going on.

Slowly, Arthur took his hand away. “Francis and my brother, the Alpha, Allister, were close friends all throughout childhood. Francis’ interest in the human sciences had always interested my brother. He let Francis travel to one of the few remaining human colonies, before they were wiped out by other packs seeking to arm themselves with technology, in order to learn their secrets and bring them back for our use.”

“You see, shortly before I was born a plague wiped out nearly all of the Omega and a good deal of Beta on our island. I hear even a couple neighboring packs lost their Alphas and it must be true because they all flocked to my brother to lead them.” Arthur stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “You can imagine how that kind of power can get to a man’s head. My brother needed more Omega to help tie the pack together, solidify the ranks and keep other potential Alpha in line. Francis came back with the knowledge to handle that.”

“He came back with information on how to make and mix drugs made form nature. It was almost like magic. His creations and instructions sped up the Omega process to an amazing rate. By the time I was made Allister had nearly fifteen Omega in his Tower Nest.”

“F-fifteen?!” Katsuya gaped. Normal packs, at least, as far as she had seen numbered in only twenty or so. There were usually two or three Omega to handle birthing a new generation and more potential Alpha for the next in line to lead the pack. The majority of the pack was built out of Beta, warriors. And lastly were the Alpha, one male, one female… “That’s nearly an entire pack of Omega alone.”

Arthur nodded, “So you understand why we were such a big target. Other wolves were jealous of our growing pack numbers and our stability. But… that all came crashing down around us. The Omega became unstable in their health and the Great Pack was formed, they were afraid that Allister would create a global pack empire. They decided he had to be stopped, that the entire pack had to be stopped.”

Katsuya found that she was barely breathing, so entranced by the history Arthur was laying out before her. “And so they…?”

“Killed them all. Except for Francis and myself. I don’t know how he got word, but Francis came for me early one morning. He bundled me up and carried me on his back, I was small enough for the journey.” Arthur closed his eyes, “I can remember the smell as my pack was impaled on silver laced metal spikes and burned alive. No Rose could be left alive.” The Beta shook his head, as though trying to clear the images from his mind, “We wandered, became Gamma and tried to loose our scents. Eventually, we were let into this pack by Alfred’s uncle. I became an Omega again and Francis, having changed his name, resumed his position of Beta and eventually began to share the secrets of making Omega quickly again.”

Noticing Katsuya’s expression Arthur was quick to add, “He is very careful. He doesn’t use drugs or anything like that anymore. Just the basic techniques…”

“Are you sure?” Katsuya asked.

Arthur nodded, “I am.” He sighed quietly, “That… was a lot to get off of my chest. I am glad that I finally told someone. Even if I couldn’t bare to go into the specifics.”

“Anytime.” The young woman replied with a small, nervous smile. This was so much to think about! Was Francis really as trustworthy as Arthur insisted he was? Or was the Beta just protecting himself? Before her thoughts could carry her away again, Arthur spoke up once more. “The things you have learned, I want to know that you will not let it effect your loyalty to the pack. Alfred doesn’t deserve more dissent, not after he has been so kind to you three when you were Gamma.”

“I know the risks he took in letting in strange wolves to his pack. We are thankful for it everyday.” Katsuya replied, unable to keep a haughty tone from her voice, “I know how to keep secrets Arthur.”

“But I don’t.” A voice cackled from the shadows. A tall, thin figure stepped out of the trees, his features becoming more clear as the rising sun’s rays burned away the clouds. Katsuya watched the new wolf carefully, he had come up behind them from downwind. How much had he heard?!

“Gilbert.” Arthur’s voice came out in a growl, “You’re in Steel Claw territory. What do you want?!”

Katsuya stiffened, looking at the strange man. His skin was so pale that it made his red eyes stand out in an eerie manner. He also reeked of the coppery taste of blood, mixed with grass. He smelt like a battlefield.

“Don’t tell me being tossed around from an Omega to a Beta made you loose your marbles, Artie.” Gilbert said. He sauntered over with an arrogant strut that screamed Alpha, “Where are your manners? I’m an Alpha of Blood Fang, here on business.”

“What business?” Arthur snapped, his usual confrontational attitude out in full swing. But Katsuya didn’t even have to look at the way his tail twitched or the slight tremor in his arms and legs to know that the other Beta was scared. He was worried about what Gilbert had heard too.

“Well,” Gilbert drawled, letting his gaze roam over the two of them. Katsuya tried not to grimace as his sight lingered here and there over her still ample chest from her days of feeding pups or the curve of Arthur’s hips. “I was just going to inform Alfred of the next High Moon Howl, and tell him to invite his lovely former Omegas along for the ride. But, learning that he’s harboring a Rose Paw fugitive is much more interesting!”

The red eyed wolf took a step away from them, “Why don’t I go talk to him now?”

In the blink of an eye, Gilbert had shed his clothing and begun to shift into the form of a wolf. Arthur snarled and launched himself at the other male. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert’s middle, sending them both crashing to the frigid ground. In a voice, already garbled by transformation, Arthur called out, “Go! Warn them!”

Katsuya didn’t need telling twice. Barely taking time to drop her own clothes, she shifted and took off. Howls and snarls chased her all the way back to camp.

Next Time: Alfred is beginning to lose his hold over the pack when Francis’ secret is revealed and he is further distracted with personal matters. Ivan’s grooming is interrupted which might have disastrous consequences and Natalie steps up to help take control of the turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> So, I was planning to have Arthur be killed by Gilbert in the next chapter. But this poses a problem as he can’t step in and defend Francis if needed because Gilbert is going to spill the beans to the Great Pack. I want to know what you guys think or if you have any other ideas as how to handle this. If you have any comments please put a spoiler tag in your statement and give me your thoughts! See you next time!


	10. Alpha Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuya runs to tell Alfred what happened. A surprsing secret is revealed about Natalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm still working on whether or not Arthur should pass on... I hope this change with Natalie is not too sudden. I plan to develop it more next chapter and build relationships with characters before the next... explosion.

Alfred sat back, pulling free of Ivan once again. His body was flush with desire and lust and heady power but in truth, his mind was not completely present. Sure, it was a rush to see Ivan spread out before him, tilting his head this way and that as he alternated between blowing and stroking Francis and Matthew to give his ass a break. But, his mind had alsto been on the trap door. On Arthur.

The Beta had been uppity ever since he had stopped being an Omega and Alfred couldn’t really blame him. Well, okay, he could blame him. The guy was always pushing and just wouldn’t take his word as Alpha. But that didn’t mean that Alfred was being straight with him at all. He had lied to Arthur, and ultimately, it was meant to protect him from the rest of the pack. They would flip if they found out he was harboring members of the Rose Paw pack. Even if Arthur had been an Omega at the time, he and Francis would probably be dragged before the Great Pack and executed. And, Alfred couldn’t stand the thought of that. He would just have to go get Arthur, console him and drag his grumpy ass back to the nest. A few rounds humping Ivan ought to calm his now tit-less ass. It really was too bad that male Omega lost their breasts when they returned to Beta, it was really hot on some of them.

The Alpha rose to his feet, “I’m getting some food. Will you two be alright without me for an hour or so?”

“Yes.” Francis said, his voice thick with arousal. He was stroking Ivan’s hair, fingers toying with his ears as the former Gamma sucked him off. “We will be just fine. Make sure Arthur comes back too.”

“We can handle this Al.” Matthew said, just as breathless. “Go eat.”

“Thanks guys.” Alfred stretched, snagging his clothes from the ground. As he dressed, he spared a glance at ivan. The young wolf’s eyes had glazed over. His responses were more automatic now, moving to deep throat Francis and curl his fingers around Matthew’s erection with no hesitation. Alfred was willing to bet that by the end of the week, Ivan would be going into his first heat. Probably right after the monthly High Moon Howl if he was lucky. Alfred really didn’t want to miss Ivan’s first heat. “Take care of our new Omega.”

With those departing words, Alfred jumped up, easily unlocking the small latch on the trap door and pushing it open as he clung to the roof of the Nest. Hauling himself out of the hole, he shut the trap door once again and got up. Nothing in his cabin seemed out of order. So, none of the pups and no other wolves had decided to sneak into his cabin as a prank while he was grooming Ivan. Good. It did look like Arthur had stolen his favorite leather jacket again though. How the bastard kept slipping in and snagging it was beyond Alfred, but he would always randomly spot the Beta wearing it. Another petty way for Arthur to get back at him, he supposed. It was probably better than the outright cold shoulder and yelling, but not by much.

“I’ll just talk to the guy after I make him come back to grooming…” Alfred mumbled aloud before opening the door.

He was knocked off his feet by a rapidly transforming naked woman crashing into him. “Katsuya!”

The short haired, pale blond landed right on top of him. It would have been comical if not for the look of absolute terror on her face. The she-wolf was whining and whimpering as she scrambled to her feet once again, not even caring about the fact that she was completely naked.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked, gently taking hold of the Beta, “What happened?”

He could smell Peter, Natalie, Arthur and…

“What is Gilbert doing here?!” The Alpha couldn’t keep the rage from his voice, there was a note of fear mixed in it. Even Katsuya heard it echoed in her own words.

“He’s fighting Arthur. You have to go, now!” Panic rolled through Alfred, but he had to keep his cool. Turning from the Beta he poked his head down into the Nest, “Francis, with me. Keep Ivan busy Matt.”

If either of the other wolves noticed anything off, they did not comment on it. Francis only took the time to tug on his pants before joining Alfred and Katsuya on the main level of the cabin. The trap door closed again and all three were out the door. Katsuya only glanced back once before turning her attention to the edge of camp once again, “This way.”

The wind was blowing towards them now, leading them straight to the place where she had abandoned Arthur. As they drew closer, they could smell roses, grass, and blood on the wind. Far too much blood to be just Gilbert’s natural pack scent. Someone was hurt. Badly.

“Please don’t let it be Arthur…” Alfred murmured under his breath. Katsuya and Francis had already transformed, darting ahead. He heard their howling and tried to get his two legs to pump faster. He had to stay in human form, he couldn’t give in to his instincts to hunt down Gilbert and tear him apart… Those howls spoke of fear and pain. “Don’t let Arthur be dead.”

His heart almost stopped when he came upon them. Katsuya was circling warily, looking this way and that. Francis was curled up next to the body, gently trying to nose it, to get a reaction. As Alfred approached, all heavy foot falls and panting breath, the shaggy blonde wolf looked up. It’s bright blue eyes were already swimming with tears, he whined. Alfred clumsily patted his head as he looked down at the fallen Beta. Arthur’s fur was matted with blood, several large gashes were open on his side and sluggishly seeping into the snow. One of his ears was missing a large chunk and his right hind leg was bent the wrong way. “Oh, Artie…”

Alfred knelt down next to the thin wolf, stroking the soft fur between his ears. “I’m so sorry.”

The wolf twitched under his touch. Bleary green eyes peaked up at the trio surrounding him. They were dull from exhaustion and pain. Arthur gave a weak, coughing bark. A tail missing its tip thumped once as he tried to lift his head.

“Oh god he’s alive.” Francis had transformed back to his human shape. The cold didn’t seem to bother him at all as he fretted over his old pack mate. “We need to get him inside now.”

Arthur tried to move and Alfred stilled him with a gentle stroke down his muzzle, “Easy baby. Don’t move. We’re going to get you inside and take care of you. Easy…”

Arthur’s movements stilled once again and he looked up at them, his tail dragging weakly against the snow covered ground. Alfred turned to Francis, “Take him back to my cabin. Take him to the nest with Ivan, it’s the safest place for him and Ivan is close enough to an Omega now. He can keep Arthur calm while we treat him, as soon as he’s down there get Toris.” Alfred was already stripping off his clothes, “I’m going after Gilbert.”

“You need to stay with us. Arthur needs you more than ever now!” Francis snapped.

Alfred glared at him, “Arthur can wait for me. I will not let Gilbert get away with this!”

The blond Alpha growled low in his throat as he raced off into the forest. The sound of Francis and Katsuya carrying Arthur back seemed to reverberate in his ears, filling his head with even more rage. He had no idea what had prompted Gilbert to attack Arthur but he didn’t care, he was going to tear that white wolf’s throat out himself! No one touched his pack! No one touched what was his.

Alfred’s nose caught the scent of blood and he saw the trail that Gilbert was leaving. A flicker of pride flared in his chest. Arthur had put that spark to good use. That’s the spitfire he was so fond of! The puddles of blood got thicker and larger, Gilbert’s prints staggering. He was badly hurt, dying maybe. Hopefully dying.

The Alpha of Blood Fang was sprawled out on the ground less than a mile from where he had fought Arthur. Gilbert was just as much of a mess as his Beta and worse. Alfred could see several long entrails had fallen from the other wolf turned man’s stomach, catching on a few bushes and twigs. Stalking over to the fallen figure, he saw that Gilbert had not died too long ago. His limbs were twisted, still trying to move forwards, to survive. But, his eyes were glazed and fogged with death. Alfred snorted in satisfaction, only lamenting the fact that he had not been the one to deliver the final blow. A growl to his left caught the Alpha’s attention and he turned to see another blond, blue eyed wolf stalking out of the bushes. Ludwig.

The other wolf was almost Alfred’s mirror image, save for the fact that he lacked the small curl of fur that Alfred had on top of his head. And, Alfred was also a head taller. For now. Ludwig was the Male Alpha Candidate for Blood Fang and with Gilbert dead: Ludwig was going to get bigger and stronger. Right now, he was fueled by rage and Alfred wasn’t quite sure that he could take him…

Ludwig stalked closer and Alfred stood his ground, growling low in his throat. He tensed, waiting for an attack that never came. Several silver blurs darted out of the brush and tackled the Blood Fang wolf. Alfred stared, shocked at the way they pinned down the new Alpha. Growling and snarling, the two female wolves managed to hold the blonde wolf for a few moments. Ludwig finally shook them off and with a final glare towards Alfred, darted off into the trees. Alfred recognized Katsuya but not the medium sized female wolf. She looked about to charge after Ludwig but Alfred shifted, calling her to a halt, “Enough!”

He looked between the two, “Thank you for helping me. But… who is she?”

Alfred looked at the second female wolf. He could smell pine and cornflowers. Who was this wolf? She didn’t look like anyone from his pack that he recognized. But that silver fur and purple eyes… “Natalie?!”

The young wolf shifted back to her human form. No longer a child, Natalie had the body of a teenager. Such a sudden growth spurt and the ability to stand against an Alpha physically could only mean one thing. Alfred’s gaze quickly trailed along the girl’s body looking for the mark. The Alpha Mark blazed out red against her pale skin on her inner thigh. The red paw mark looked like a beacon in the snowy background. “You’re a potential Alpha?” Alfred asked, looking shocked.

“… Does that really matter? We should be going after him!” Natalie said, a growl in her voice.

“No, we need to get back to Arthur.” Katsuya said, “Gilbert is dead, there is no way that he could have told his pack about Arthur and Francis.” Natalie whipped around to look at her sister, barely containing a shiver. The cold was getting to her now that the adrenaline was wearing off, “Tell the pack what about Francis and Arthur?”

“Nothing.” Alfred and Katsuya said at the same time. The Alpha looked at the new female potential, “Do not worry about it Natalie. You’re going to have a lot more on your plate from now on.”

The young wolf looked confused, “What do you mean?”

“… Ivan is still in transition and Arthur has been hurt badly.” Alfred started.

“I know, I saw.”

“So I’m going to need help.” The male Alpha said, “I need you to step up, now that I know you are a potential Female Alpha.”

Natalie still looked confused, “What are you saying Alpha?”

Alfred couldn’t believe his luck amidst all of this chaos. Natalie must have been a potential Alpha from the start! He just hadn’t been able to notice because she and her siblings registered as too much of a Gamma! Now that Natalie had time to adjust and actually become comfortable in the pack her true colors are beginning to show! Alfred knew what he had to say next.

“I can’t do all of this alone and lead the pack as much as they need me. I want to make you female Alpha.”

Next Time: Alfred checks on Arthur and Ivan. Natalie announces her new position to the pack.

 


	11. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred checks in on Arthur and Ivan, causing tension between himself and Francis. They are shooed out by Toris who wants Ivan to have his first experience in the true role of an Omega: as a caretaker for the pack. Meanwhile, Natalie announces her new rank to mixed results. Elsewhere: the Great Pack recieves startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing out a chapter in the AO3 chapter page. Most of the time I copy over from word. I hope it's long enough. And, if you guys are lucky, I'll punch this out before midnight. If not... haha... Oh boy. Thanks for sticking with me so far! I can say that the end is near... maybe five chapters or so out. :( 
> 
> Sorry for all of the spelling errors!
> 
> Don't worry, I'm already planning part 2!

“Where is he? How is he?!” Alfred panted as he dropped down into the nest once again. He was not surprised to see that Francis had lingered, but Matthew had vacated Ivan’s resting place. Probably sent to pick up Toris. The brunette Beta was probably the most versed in treating wounds and the role of an Omega outside of Arthur. Ivan was still too raw to properly perform his actions as Omega of the pack. Beyond fucking that is and Alfred, as well as most of the Grooming Party, was in no mood to continue that for the time being.

"He's sleeping." Francis said. He had somehow convinced Arthur to shift back to his human form. The green-eyed Beta was laying on a large cushion in the middle of the nest. Sheets and other bedding had been torn to shreds in order to bind his wounds for the time being. Francis was sitting beside Arthur, gently dabbing away the drying blood with a warm, wet cloth. 

Ivan sat on Arthur's other side, gently stroking his fingers through the blond's matted hair. The ashen haired Omega was crooning something gently, no doubt trying to keep Arthur relaxed despite the pain he was in. And he certainly seemed to be. It was probably a miracle and a blessing that Arthur had succumbed to unconsciousness, for even as he slumbered, the Beta's features were twisted with agony. 

"Is he going to make it?" The Omega spoke up, quietly. His drooping silver ears were pressed down on top of his head, concern for the snarky Beta whirling around him like a distracted  tornado. Even though Arthur had a bad attitude, had called for his death the first time they met, he couldn't bring himself to hate the Beta. Or even wish him ill. Arthur was his pack. And, Ivan could remember the care that Arthur and Alfred had given him the first night he had spent in the nest. He wanted to repay him in anyway possible. But... how? He didn't know anything about healing. Still, something in his gut told him that for now, it was just enough to be there. 

"Of course he's going to make it." Alfred said. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, and almost flinched himself when he saw Ivan recoil from the tone of hios voice. 

It didn't help that Francis seemed to take issue with his forceful optimism.

The Beta glared at him with red rimmed, blood shot eyes. His cheeks were still wet with tears, "You don't know that. Don't lie..." Francis' voice held a growl and Alfred felt his own lip curl in response, rumbles building in his chest. He was not going to tolerate back talk from Gaston Bonnefoy. Not when he knew, he  _knew,_ that Arthur was important to both of them. "Why is it every time you take him back down here he just seems to be worse off then before?!" Francis snarled, "We should have left this pack when you became Alpha. He wouldn't have gotten hurt like this!"

Alfred opened his mouth to retort but another growl cut him off. Beta and Alpha looked in surprise at their Omega. Ivan had nudged Francis back, moving to crouch over Arthur like one would a wounded pup. His Omega instincts were peeking. "Your scents are making him feel worse." Ivan growled, his violet eyes narrowed, "Your anger, your hate. It can make him sicker! Slow his healing process even further. So get out."

"But..." Alfred was shocked by this change in attitude. He hadn't expected Ivan to be the one to stand against him in this. Sure, Omega were responsible for birthing and caring for the young as well as being the primary caregiver for the old, ill, or wounded. But, had Ivan already developed those instincts? He had shown such reluctance before. Maybe he was closer to being a full-fledged Omega then they all thought. Well, so long as he did not go into heat while Arthur was recovering. The poor guy did not need the stress or temptation. 

The Alpha nodded, tail wagging in spite of his scolding and stress. "Very well, my Omega. Take care of him. Toris will be down to help you soon. He has experience tending wounds. Is that okay?"

Ivan relaxed, shifting to kneel next to Arthur's head again. He resumed stroking the wounded Beta's hair. "That's fine. Just go. He won't heal properly with your negative scents stressing him out."

Francis seemed reluctant. But, another growl from Ivan forced even the stubborn Beta to relent. He would not be able to linger at Arthur's bedside this time. Francis and the Alpha left the Nest, just as Katsuya, Matthew and Toris came through the door of Alfred's cabin. Toris must have been filled in on the way, because he dropped down into the Nest without a word, closing the trap door behind him. Matthew looked at Alfred, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Gilbert attacked Arthur and Katsuya at the edge of our camp." Alfred explained, fishing out jeans and a new shirt from his dresser. Katsuya picked at the sleeve of her newly dawned flannel shirty. Nervous. Alfred noted her behavior but did not call her out on it in front of the others. There were a hand full of things that could drive Arthur to attack an Alpha and he was pretty sure that he knew the reason. The only question was: how did he find out?

”What was Gilbert even doing here in the first place?” Matthew frowned, crossing his arms. “We haven’t gotten along with Blood Fang since they killed our parents.”

Our parents being the last pair of Alpha. The Male Alpha had been Matthew’s father and Alfred’s uncle, Allan. Matthew’s mother had been Arthur, who was an Omega at the time. Alfred’s mother had been Amelia who was impregnated by Toris, their second Omega. At least, that is what he had been told by everyone. The two Alpha were a turbulent but powerful pair, barely managing their pack but they kept peace on the mountain, even with the Blood Fang. Allan and Amelia often fought with one another over how to lead the pack. It was no surprise that there were dark rumors about the two as well. Specifically, Amelia’s flirtatious behavior with members of other packs. And Allan’s taste for the flesh of his own kind. Still, they sought out nailing down territory boundaries so that no further blood could be shed between packs. And, during a fateful meeting with the Alpha of Blood Fang, they had been killed in an attempt of the other pack to seize control of disputed territory. Only Alfred had survived. At least, that is what he had told everyone.

”What do you think?”

”Hm?” Matthew’s voice jerked Alfred from his thoughts. The lilac eyed Beta sighed, “I was asking what you thought Gilbert’s reason was for coming here.”

”He’s a Blood Fang.” Alfred said, smoothing his shirt with a well practiced snort. “He probably took advantage of the fact that he receives word of the next High Moon Howl location before me to stir up trouble when he is supposed to be passing along the location, which he got himself killed before he could. Not that I’m too worried, bastard probably deserved it.”

"He did." Katsuya spoke up, "He threatened Arthur and me."

Francis turned to look at the she-wolf, "Did he? I always knew that Gilbert could be hot-headed..." There was a note of apprehension in the man's voice. He disguised it well, not even his scent betrayed him, but Alfred could tell. He turned to look at the she-wolf and his cousin, "Mattie, why don't you go get Natalie ready for the announcement and gather the pack. I have some good news to share. But first, I want a word with Francis. I'm sure Katsuya wants to stay close to her brother."

Kastuya managed a weak smile and Matthew looked curious. Thankfully, neither wolf asked any questions and  Matthew darted off into the camp. The Alpha turned to face Francis, expression falling from passive joy to something dark. "Katsuya, why don't you tell us why Gilbert was really attacked by Arthur?"

”Real reason?” Francis turned to look at them. His nervousness could not be completely hidden anymore, slipping out in a faint tang, mixing with his usual musk. Alfred nodded. Katsuya pulled more incessantly at her sleeve, “Arthur told me about the two of you, where you came from.”

”He what?!” Francis started to object, but Alfred held up a hand to silence him. He was pretty sure Ivan and Toris would be too distracted by Arthur to overhear their conversation. But, he wasn’t going to chance it by having everyone yell at one another. The blue-eyed Beta huffed before repeating in a quieter voice, “He told you?!”

Katsuya nodded, “He wanted someone to open up to. And, he wanted me to trust him enough to open up too.” She sniffled, biting at her lip, “We didn’t smell Gilbert. He was down wind and had been eavesdropping on our conversation. He was going to run and blurt everything to your pack… Arthur tried to stop him.”

”It’s a good thing I already knew then.” Alfred said, “All Alphas have known for at least the past two generations of the Pack.” He explained calmly, “Still, it would be bad if the rest of the pack found out. They might not be so forgiving.”

”My poor, brave Arthur.” Francis sighed. “I doubt he even considered how lucky he is to have survived at all…” He buried his face in his hands, ears folded back, tail drooping. “It should have been me…” Francis mumbled into his hands.

”You would not have stood a chance against Gilbert, even if you took him by surprise.” Alfred pointed out, “He’s a lot younger than you and an Alpha. Arthur may be old, but he’s tough, fast and had surprise on his side. Gilbert probably didn’t expect a former Omega like him to even react like that.” The Alpha smiled a little as Francis slowly lifted his head, “I bet Artie gutted him as his first move. Gilbert couldn’t afford to kill him, he had to go and try slinking back to his pack. Bastard bled out before he could do anything…”

”So we hope.” Katsuya spoke up in a somber tone, “That other wolf showed up after you found him pretty quickly.”

”Ludwig was there.” Alfred said before Francis could even ask, “He might have heard, but he has no proof. None of the Rose Paw pack except you survived and it will be hard for him to get the attention of the Great Pack… I hope.”

”All he needs is a witness. One of the Omegas I worked on for another pack, anyone who has seen my face before. Or if they can force Arthur to strip, he still has the brand of roses on him. It never healed.” Francis said darkly, “We aren’t in the clear yet Alpha.”

”No. But, if I take you to the Great Pack next High Moon Howl, I can vouch for you. Invite them back to see what you have done that is good for our pack.” Alfred said. He put a hand on the Beta’s shoulder, “We shouldn’t be fighting each other. Not at a time like this. But you need to trust me.”

Francis looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “I do trust you Alfred. And right now you probably need to go make your announcement.”

“Right.” Alfred nodded. He looked over at Katsuya, nodding, “Lets go. I’ll check in on Ivan and Artie again soon.” The two Beta followed him out onto the porch. The rest of the pack was already gathering around the fire pit, herded by Matthew and Peter who was looking around for his mother. That was going to be another difficult conversation… Alfred steeled himself and gestured for a now clothed Natalie to join him on the porch. Francis and Katsuya stepped down to join the throng.

To many confused looks, Natalie joined Alfred. She looked out at the wolves of Steel Claw, a calm, collected smile on her face. Her violet eyes, so much like her siblings, were sharp and cool as they looked out over her pack. Their pack. Alfred forced a genuine smile to stretch his features, “My pack I have a very happy announcement to share with you!”

Taking Natalie’s hand, he ushered her forward, standing behind her, “You are looking at the new female Alpha of Steel Claw!”

”I hope to lead you well.” Natalie said proudly, lifting her head high, “I swear to be fair and just. To stand beside my Alpha partner!” She squeezed Alfred’s hand and waited…

It had gone better than he hoped. The wolves before them began to howl joyously. Their pack had not been so complete since before Alfred became Alpha. Soon, they would have an Omega and they would be as stable as ever… If this mess with the threat of exposure for Francis and Arthur managed to fade away quietly. He would have to find a way to talk to Ludwig. Make sure that he had not heard anything. Make sure that he didn’t tell anyone if he did…

Unfortunately, the joy did not last long. Peter stepped out of the crowd, his child like form tense, blue eyes wide and wary, “Where is my mother?!” He called, somehow heard over the howls. No one must have seen Francis and Katsuya spirit Arthur to Alfred’s cabin. The smile slipped from Alfred’s face. It was time to lie to his pack once again…

*~*~*

”Can you really help me make him better?” Ivan asked, looking up at the Beta. Toris nodded, “I can do my best.”

He sat down on the other side of Arthur’s unconscious form, taking his pulse and digging through the box he had brought down into the nest with him. Ivan recognized the box from the first night he spent in camp. Arthur had brought it into the cabin with him. “What are those?” The new Omega couldn’t help but be curious at a time like this.

”Medical notes.” Toris said, “Francis brought them with him from wherever he was before. He says they are his father’s.” The brunette continued to flip through the pages, “It has lists of potions and balms that will keep out infection and speed up Arthur’s natural healing process.”

Toris looked up at Ivan, “You’re going to need to read this eventually. It will be your duty as an Omega to keep the pack healthy. These journals can help you.”

Ivan nodded, feeling a weight settle over his shoulders. Responsibility. “I’ll do my best.” Toris smiled with him and got to work, digging in a bag that was sitting in the box, “There should be some pre-made things already here…”

”Do you think it will be enough?” Ivan asked, “Arthur is a Beta.”

Beta, while the most numerous members of a pack, also had the slowest healing rates. And even that varied by age. The older a wolf, the harder it was for them to heal. The exact opposite was true for Omega wolves. Omega were the fastest healers in a pack, they had to be for their body was under a lot of stress, from monthly heats to holding a child through both human and wolf forms… They also healed faster the older they got. Alphas were somewhere in between, but they lacked in healing ability they made up in brute strength and the will of an Alpha, a power that let them impose his or her will upon other members of the pack. It was near undeniable, unless you were a potential Alpha or an Alpha yourself.

And looking down at Arthur, Ivan could not help but worry that they were too late.

*~*~*

Meanwhile, miles away, on the other side of the mountain, Ludwig was running as though his life depended on it. He cut through the snow with building strength thanks to his new status as Alpha. He had to warn his pack. He had to get word to the Great Pack, they could all be in danger… Gaston Bonnefoy was still alive!

_Gilbert had decided that it was high time that Ludwig learn more of what being an Alpha meant. "Even someone as awesome as me can't be around forever." The red-eyed wolf had joked as he lead Ludwig to the edge of Blood Fang's territory. "Now, mornally we aren't allowed to cross, but I need to tell that dopey Alpha Alfred the location of the next High Moon Howl, this is the only exception for crossing into enemy territory. You remember where I told you the Howl is right?"_

_Ludwig had nodded, a sense of importance and pride filling him. Gilbert was going to allow him to attend this year. He didn't want t dissappoint his Alpha. "The lake at the base of the mountain." He recided dutifully. Gilbert nodded._

_"Good boy. Now, wait here while I go spread the word." With that, the Alpha had strolled off at an almost lazy pace through the woods. And, so Ludwig had waited... until he heard the howls of pain and yipping of a wolf in agony. Something had gone wrong. Ignoring the rules, Ludwig took off into the forest. He hadn't run very far when a grizly sight greeted him._

_Gilbert lay on the ground, covered in blood and bite marks. His stomach was split open, spilling the steaming contents over the snowy ground. Even Ludwig could see that the wound was fatel. The enemy could still be nearby, but he didn't care. All he saw was his guardian bleeding out in the snow. "Gilbert."_

_The younger wolf staggered over to his now human companion and knelt down, "I should have come with you. I'm so sorry."_

_With surprising strength, Gilbert's hand flashed out, catchin the front of his shirt. The older wolf pulled him down, raspy breath stinking of blood and death already. "Lud... you have to get to the Great Pack."_

_The Great Pack. Why?_

_"Gaston Bonnefoy is still alive. He's here. Steel Claw is... protecting him... his little bitch... the Whore of Roses... did this to me." Gilbert coughed red sludge that dribbled down his chin, "I'd be more pissed at beind done in... by a half-Omega like him... if it hadn't been such a basly move..."_

_The Alpha's hold was weakening. In the distance, Ludwig heard paw falls. Someone was coming._

_"Run... Gilbert sighed. His hand fell to Ludwig's lap and the Alpha of Blood Fang breathed no more._

Next Time: Toris and Ivan contemplate more extreme measures to try and help Arthur recover. Ludwig goes to the Great Pack and Alfred tries to teach Natalie more about her new role.


	12. Rising Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris and Ivan dedice to take drastic measures to speed up Arthur's healing process. Unfortunatly, Alfred does not take this news well and takes out his frustrations on Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take some ideas from the previous comments. I hope things aren't moving too fast... And I'm sorry Alfred is an ass in this chapter. He's under a lot of stress and is using Ivan to vent... there will be more of that in the next chapter... On the plus side at least you get some AmeRus smut and a longer chapter?

Warnings: Drama, Alfred being a fail!Alpha, Dubious consent, rough sex, biting

At last, things were done for the day. Alfred had answered the pack’s fill of questions and a tearful Peter had been taken to the cabin he had formally shared with Arthur by Katsuya to rest. It was risky to take the pup to be with Arthur, in his grievously wounded state Peter’s stress would only make him sicker, just as Ivan had said. The other wolves had begun to go about their daily activities. Though, most seemed to be a bit on edge with the news of Gilbert’s attack. They clung together in groups, milling about the other cabins around the fire pit, taking to one another. Even Francis had retreated to the communal cabin, to probably drink away his worries rather than hover around the Alpha cabin in hopes of glimpsing Arthur. He would quell their worries soon. On the other hand, Natalie was taking her change in position in stride. She had kept her head high, unflinching and almost cold as she spoke to the pack and joined in their howling. Alfred could not help but notice that the she-wolf had kept her eyes open, watching the reactions of the pack. He hoped his decision on naming the younger wolf Female Alpha would not come back to bite him in the ass.

The Male Alpha approached his counter part, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. Natalie turned to look at him, lilac eyes, her brother’s eyes, calm yet turbulent. It was an unsettling gaze, but Alfred had had plenty of practice at masking his emotions. And, though they were partners in rank, he was sure he could keep his dominance over the female. He was an older wolf after all. “I was wondering, if you wanted to see Ivan. As an Alpha, you have the right to enter the Nest while he’s grooming.”

He didn’t tell her that the grooming had been halted, that it would be longer before all three siblings could be reunited. But, maybe if she saw the new Omega for herself, she could pass along information to Katsuya and soothe both of their worries. The Beta would be more willing to take her sister’s word than his, even if he was Alpha.

But to his surprise, Natalie shook her head. The cold look in her eyes became stormy. Something turbulent was lurking just beneath the surface, “No. I don’t want to see him like that.” She turned away, shrugging his limp hand from it’s spot on her shoulder. Alfred let it fall, looking on in disbelief as the Female Alpha strode off towards the woods. “I want to clear my head. Go check on Ivan if you like… I don’t want to see him like that. I don’t want to see him be weak.”

What? Where was this coming from?

Alfred stepped down from where he had lingered on his cabin porch, following Natalie past the fire pit, “Oh come on, surely you want to see your brother.”

Natalie was just trying to appear tough because he had made her an Alpha. Right? The she-wolf turned to look at her blue-eyed partner. Natalie’s eyes were narrowed in defiance, “He is not my brother. He is the Omega. So no, I don’t want to see him. And I don’t want you to follow me Alfred. I want to be alone!”

Without another word, Natalie turned and started running. She was faster in human form now than she had been as a child, but not as fast as she could be on four legs. It was an awkward process to strip mid run, but somewhere during her time as a Gamma, the girl seemed to have perfected it. She left a trail of scattered clothing, like a path of breadcrumbs all the way from where Alfred was standing to the edge of camp. The Male Alpha groaned to himself as he watched the silver haired wolf be swallowed up by trees, “That could have gone better…”

But, Alfred was sure he could understand where she was coming from. She was Alpha and Ivan Omega. An Omega that was bound to go into heat soon and then he would have pull an nearly every wolf in camp, even her. The idea of having carnal desires for her own flesh and blood probably frightened her. It was a decision Natalie was at liberty to make on her own and Alfred was not going to stop her. It was just an added bonus to making the youngest sibling the Female Alpha. No competition for making Ivan a mate. And Ivan would be… No!

Alfred mentally kicked himself for having such thoughts. He couldn’t afford to make Ivan his mate. The Omega had to remain the pack’s Omega. There were no replacements: Toris enjoyed being a Beta too much and Arthur, though probably willing, was out of the question! He would just have to keep his feelings in check… Ivan had a greater purpose than providing satisfaction for his desires for flesh. Ivan had to become caretaker for the pack and breed at least one female potential Alpha in order to solidify the next generation of the pack. He couldn’t afford to think with his dick. Not over something like this. And especially not with a threat towards Francis and Arthur’s health hanging over his head. A wave of guilt washed over the Alpha and he turned, letting himself back into his cabin. Natalie’s clothes remained scattered through the camp grounds. Alfred was so wrapped up in his head that he did not care to think of how the lingering members of the pack would react to their exchange. Let them talk. He was Alpha. His word, and Natalie’s if he let it, were law.

Meanwhile, down in the nest, Toris and Ivan had set about cleaning and disinfecting Arthur’s wounds with proper bandages and salves from the box Toris had brought down with him. They had turned up Ivan’s lights, aiding their work as much as possible. The Nest was still dim so Arthur was able to remain in his half slumber but his pack mates were able to treat him without being worried about accidentally sticking a finger into one of the many cuts dotting his pale skin. The hardest part had been setting the broken bone of his leg. The poor Beta had jerked and howled in a broken, miserable manner as Toris shoved his leg back into its proper shape. Ivan had his arms wrapped as tightly as he dared around Arthur’s middle, crooning soft nothings into his neck. The healing process seemed to speed up after that because Arthur’s struggling stopped and he merely relaxed on their makeshift bed, whimpering.

Ivan looked over at Toris, “… Is he healing fast enough yet?”

The brunette Beta shook his head, gingerly tracing his fingers over the bandages, checking for continued bleeding. “He’s only now starting to clot. I’m glad we had some potions that could replenish his blood supply faster than his healing rate would allow. Otherwise, we might have lost him…”

Toris looked down at the box of journals. They were still a mystery to Ivan. Just how did Francis’ father come across this information? How did the pack have faith that these treatments would even be accurate? Alas, he couldn’t ask. Not when their attention was so focused on the fallen wolf nestled between them. Ivan watched in silence as Toris quickly rooted through the collection of books, looking for something.

“Ah, ha…” Toris said softly. He laid a thick black journal on the cushion between them. Ivan paused in his continued petting of Arthur’s trembling form to look down at it. The pages were well preserved but stained with something. Ivan hoped the reddish tinge was not a signal of blood. Thankfully, the marks were so old that even his newly sensitive nose could pick up no trace of just what it was. The Omega leaned over to get a closer look at the page Toris had opened the book up to, “What is that?”

“A potion that’s not very nice. But, I think it can help us.” Toris said quietly, completely aware that the Alpha had lingered nearby above their heads. There was no way Alfred would be okay with this. But if it saved Arthur’s life… maybe he would be forgiven. “It speeds up a wolf’s transition when becoming an Omega. Given in large enough doses it can even trigger Heat.”

”What?!” Ivan gaped at his pack mate. Was Toris serious? He looked down at the book, heart thundering. Alfred had knowledge like this all this time?! And he had still asked for Ivan’s willingness in becoming an Omega. He still wanted to take his time with things… A rush of affection for the Alpha filled him. Arthur seemed to like the sweet scents rolling off the Omega for his trembling slowed as he was lulled into a proper sleep, unaware of the dangerous plan Toris was concocting.

“You want us to use this one Arthur? Turn him back into an Omega so he can heal faster?” Ivan asked in disbelief. It sounded like a large risk. Turning into an Omega in and of itself could be hazardous and deadly. Arthur was already so weak… could he stand it?

“It won’t be a large dose. Only the bare minimum. I just need to jump start any lingering Omega instincts that Arthur has left, flush them out and hopefully it will kickstart the healing process without further endangering his life.” Toris said. He gave Ivan a strained, yet optimistic smile. Ivan tried to return it, but he wasn’t sure if he managed it. Arthur had been an Omega before him, along with Toris. But, there had to be a good reason that Alfred had both of them leave the position. What if they were doing something that was going to make Arthur worse? “Are you sure?” Ivan asked quietly.

Toris sighed, “I can’t think of anything else. Now, help me look through the bags of supplies here. The notes in the journal state that at least three samples of this drug were saved.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Alfred growled causing both of the other conscious wolves to practically jump out of their skin. The Alpha was standing directly behind them, looking murderous. He gabbed Toris by his hair, hauling him to his feet. The brunette Beta yipped in pain, dropping the bag of supplies. Ivan caught them, hearing glass bottles clink against one another. The Omega looked up at Alfred, feeling a shiver go down his spine and the rage rolling off of him. “Alfred…”

The Alpha glared down at Ivan, “Be quiet. Arthur can hang on for a few minutes while I make Toris tell me why the fuck he was going to drug up his pack mate and force him to be an Omega again!”

The last of his words came out in a rumbling growl. Ivan held his breath, hopeing that he did not wake up Arthur. The Alpha shook Toris, not caring for the pained whines leaving the Beta as his hair was slowly ripped from his scalp. “Talk.” Alfred growled, using his free hand to grab the shorter wolf’s throat and haul him up into the air, “I sent you down here to help him not harm him.”

Toris was choking, but managed to speak with the wisps of air still available to him, “We don’t have… time to… try anything… else… Please Alfred…”

“You will not turn him into an Omega.” Alfred snapped, blue eyes alight with rage and fear. “He will die.”

”And he will die if we don’t!” Toris rasped, “If I could think of anything else I would do it… I’ll use the smallest dose possible…”

Alfred dropped him. Toris staggered, almost falling on top of Arthur. He managed to collapse a couple cushions away, coughing and massaging his sore throat. “Do it.” Alfred said. “Save him, or else.”

He didn’t have to say any actual threat. Both of them felt the weight of his words. Toris looked like he was going to be sick, but nodded, “Yes Alpha.”

Ivan opened his mouth to say that he would help as best he could, but Alfred grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet. The Omega whined as he was pulled from his charge, looking down at Arthur with drooping ears and tail. Alfred shook his head, expression softening, but not by much. “If I leave you down here, the smell of Arthur and the drugs could trigger a reaction in you too. You could go into heat, and then you would be help to no one.”

The Alpha pulled him out of the Nest for the first time in over a week. “Besides, I have another use for you.”

Ivan blinked in the bright light of the cabin’s main room. Even with his string of lanterns at full blast, it was nothing compared to a proper overhead light and he felt blinded for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, waiting for them to adjust and in doing so, missed the way Alfred’s eyes darkened as he looked him over. The Alpha shut the trap door and began to push Ivan back towards his bed.

The Omega barely had time to properly look around at the cabin’s main room before tumbling back onto the wide, soft mattress. The cabin was decorated in a basic logger theme, befitting of having a camp on a mountainside. Everything was built from dark, study, polished wood. Near the door was a coat rack and in the corner a table that also seemed to be serving as a makeshift desk, notes and papers were scattered here and there around it. A rolled up rug was pushed up against the fireplace on the wall directly a cross from the bed. It had formerly covered the entrance for the Nest. The right wall Ivan recognized as leading to the bathroom. The door was shut now and his eyes barely registered the tall dresser shoved into the other corner before Alfred’s weight settled on top of him.

Ivan felt fur clinging to his come smeared, sweaty back as the Alpha pushed him down onto his fur quilt covered bed, a growl rumbling in his chest. The Omega felt his ears press down with nerves, eyes wide, “Alfred? What are you do-?”

The rest of his question was cut off by Alfred leaning down and kissing him hard on the mouth. It was an action that screamed possession, that Ivan did not have any choice in the coupling that was to follow. He could resist and be put in his place or hang on and maybe even enjoy the ride. Ivan opted for the later, submitting to his Alpha.

This is what it meant to be an Omega a dark part of his mind supplied. Any coddling and caring that Alfred had showed him, surely didn’t mean anything special. He was an Omega meant to serve the pack. As a distraction. As a fuck toy. As a breeder. As a caregiver. He was not Ivan. He was pack property.

Alfred did not seem to mind the soft whimpers leaving the Omega writhing beneath him. In fact, they seemed to excite him further. The Alpha broke the kiss and quickly stripped off his clothes, running claw tipped hands over Ivan. “Do your job my pretty Omega… satisfy me.” He growled.

Ivan nodded shakily. He spread his legs, horribly humiliated to find that his body was already leaking slick. His body knew how to do the job, even if his mind continued to resist. Ivan closed his eyes, bracing himself for Alfred to just thrust in but… He couldn’t resist peeking down as Alfred’s hands drew away.

Ivan stared as Alfred slowly lowered himself between his trembling knees. The Alpha spread him wide, one palm on each ass cheek to get a good look at his twitching hole. Wordlessly, Alfred leaned in and let his tongue lap up at the slick beginning to dribble down onto the furry duvet. Ivan gasped, hands digging into the sheets beneath them, “A-Alfred!”

The Alpha between his legs hummed in pleasure. His tongue wiggled deeper into Ivan’s body, obscene, lewd noises leaving his mouth as he lapped and slurped up the almost sweet slick. Alfred felt his tail wag as he took in the Omega’s scents. For all of his denial, the air was thick with heady arousal tinged with humiliation and fear. He could deal with that, so long as he knew that Ivan accepted and wanted this on some level. Alfred let one of his hands wander up between Ivan’s legs, slowly stroking and teasing his arousal. It heightened his own desire when he felt precome beading on the tip, dribbling over his fingers. Ivan was so sensitive.

”Good boy.” Alfred purred. He slowly pulled away to gaze down at the Omega. A familiar look painted Ivan’s features with lust: glazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and pouty, panting mouth. He was perfect.

Alfred reached down, dragging Ivan up into a sitting position. He wasn’t going to do all the work. “Go on.” The Alpha crooned, “Touch me.”

Ivan tried. His shaking hands gently caressed here and there. Alfred’s breath hitched, muscles jumping under that delicate touch. It seemed to encourage Ivan a little and he made his hands move to Alfred’s already throbbing cock without being prompted. The Omega wrapped both hands around his Alpha’s erection, fingers unable to completely encircle it. Ivan didn’t seem too daunted this time by the size as he began to pump Alfred. Up and down…

Alfred’s cock felt hot and an odd combination of hard yet velvety skin. Leaning down, the Omega lapped at his tip, sure to keep his eyes on the Alpha above him. It seemed to please Alfred for he began to play with Ivan’s hair and ears with a gentle touch of his own. Ivan made himself relax. Alfred wasn’t hurting him. Yet. The Alpha still reeked of tension, fear, anger and arousal. A dangerous combination.

Apparently, it made Alfred impatient as well. Because, all too soon, he nudged Ivan back, turning him over onto hands and knees. Alfred wanted to pull that tail since day one. Now he was going to. Gripping the base of Ivan’s silken tail, Alfred lined himself up with the Omega’s still dripping hole. He tugged at the tail. Ivan yipped and jerked backwards, rubbing the head against his ass. Alfred tugged again, forcing Ivan to rock back and begin to fuck himself on his cock. He didn’t stop until the Omega’s ass was pressed against his hips and that wet, tight heat had completely enveloped him.

Alfred moaned lowly. A weak noise was echoed by Ivan, though with a bit more discomfort. His tail was so sensitive. Alfred didn’t seem to mind. He continued to tease the base of Ivan’s tail, setting a rough pace as their bodies rocked together. Alfred didn’t bother with dirty words or sweet nothings this time. He just rut into Ivan’s body and the Omega panted and gritted his teeth, barring with it.

Ivan gasped as Alfred released his tail, opting to instead drape himself over the smaller wolf’s back. He nipped and sucked at the tip of Ivan’s soft ears, drawing moans and squeaks from the Omega. Ivan couldn’t help it. He let his body rock against Alfred, accepting his cock deeper and deeper with each movement. Slowly, the discomfort ebbed and Ivan was able to focus solely on pleasure.

But even that didn’t last. Ivan yelped in the next second as Alfred bit at the base of his neck. Fangs sank into his fragile flesh, unable to heal properly with them imbedded deep enough to draw blood. Alfred seemed to enjoy the taste for he moaned and lapped at the mess. Ivan gasped and shivered under him, tears of pain leaking from his eyes even as the wounds sealed themselves closed and all Alfred was doing was licking the drying blood from his skin instead of irritating open wounds. “Guess I’ll have to bite harder next time.” Alfred groaned into the spot where neck met shoulder, “I didn’t leave a mark at all.”

Ivan did not reply. He just closed his eyes and held on. Alfred was still thrusting against his prostate, so he was getting pleasure on that level at least. Their panting and grunts filled his ears. Alfred held him tight, one hand wandering low to stroke his remaining erection. It didn’t take long for them to come together: Alfred snarling in Ivan’s ear and the Omega whimpering into the pillow. Alfred let Ivan slip free of him and curl up on the bed.

Alfred took a moment to collect himself. His head was clearing for the rush of dark emotions that had been swirling inside of him since the mess began. He sighed, cursing himself. Guilt bubbled in his gutt. He’d gone and jumped the poor Omega. Ivan had to feel uncomfortable, or worse. “Hey, Ivan…” The Alpha moved to sit next to the younger wolf. He reached out to run a hand through Ivan’s hair and flinched when the other wolf recoiled.

Dammit. Alfred bit his lip, “Ivan?”

”What?” The Omega thankfully turned to face him, “Do you need another round already Alpha?”

Alfred didn’t think that he would be so grateful to hear someone back sass him. For a moment, he had worried that Ivan had gone back into his catatonic sate from his rash actions. Alfred looked down, “I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to do that. I… I know how hard this is for you. But, I just lost control, seeing Toris planning to drug Arthur like that.”

The Omega shifted next to him. Alfred looked up to see that Ivan had managed to push himself into a sitting position again. Ivan was looking at him with the same stormy eyes as his sister, “If you’re really are sorry then I want a proper explanation.” The Omega said, “You’ve been acting weird for a while and Arthur too. Now he’s hurt and you’re freaking out over an act that could save his life. What is going on?!”

Alfred lightly clapped a hand over his mouth. He felt nervous again. But he couldn’t afford to have Ivan hate him, not his precious Omega. Not when the future of the pack was riding on him. “You’re right. I’ll tell you. But you need to keep things between us, for now. Okay? You’re still an Omega and I am your Alpha. I’m telling you because I want you to trust me. Understand?”

Ivan nodded.

*~*~*

Ludwig was pacing around the outskirts of his camp. The journey to the location of the High Moon Howl couldn’t be more than a few hours… what was taking his messenger so long? Had he managed to get ahold of the Great Pack or not?!

His agitation was shared by the rest of the Blood Fang pack. Everyone knew how unstable the leader of Steel Claw was… The young Alpha had caused a fight during a peaceful boarder meeting between their old Alphas and emerged the only survivor. Alfred was dangerous and now, he couldn’t be allowed to live. At least, not as an Alpha, not when he employed the infamous Gaston Bonnefoy!

Thankfully, his wait did not last much longer. A familiar howl directed his attention to the edge of camp. A dark brown wolf with even darker green eyes was racing through the cluster of human and shifted wolves. Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief, “Antonio, I thought you would never make it.”

The Beta shifted, rising gracefully to his feet. Well, as gracefully one could after running nonstop for hours on end. “How did it go?” The new Alpha asked.

Antonio’s grin was almost wicked in the half light, “The Great Pack has agreed to investigate. At the next High Moon Howl Alfred will be forced to bring Gaston forward and be punished for his crimes.”

Ludwig’s grin now matched his, “Excellent.”

Next Time: Alfred opens up to Ivan, telling him the truth about how he became Alpha. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by representatives from the Great Pack with grim news: Francis is to be taken to the High Moon Howl to stand trial for his crimes as Gaston!


	13. How to Become a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfrd explains his past to Ivan, but these confessions are interrupted by the Messenger of the Great Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Yay~
> 
> Yeah, no one is escaping darkness in this story. No one will really be a truely good person in this story. Just a heads up. Part 2 is probably going to be even worse.

Warnings: Drama, graphic violence, character death

The Omega stared at Alfred for a long time, looking for any trace of lies or a bluff. There was a chance that Alfred was just going to feed him some sort of fairytale in order to gain his trust. But, the longer Ivan looked the more it really seemed like the blue-eyed wolf was gearing up to tell him something… horrible. There was no other explanation for the way that Alfred seemed to curl in on himself even as he dragged Ivan close again. The Alpha rested his head against Ivan’s chest with an almost child-like demeanor. It would have been cute with the other wolf had not practically raped him just two minutes ago… Ivan was still holding a grudge about that. Why couldn’t Alfred treat him like himself instead of treating him as an Omega. As property. But, there would be time to argue over Omega rights later. For now, he was willing to listed to what his Alpha had to say.

“Go ahead and tell me.” Ivan said, making his voice as soothing as he could. He reached up and ran his fingers through wheat colored hair, toying with an iconic cow lick that refused to bow down to even his gentle petting, “Tell me everything.”

Alfred made a hysterical sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Where do I start?”

Ivan had never seen the Alpha like this. Sorrow, anger, guilt, self-loathing, and terror rolled off of him in powerful waves. It was amazing to thing that the older wolf had kept all of this turmoil as tightly under wraps as he had. No wonder the pack was starting to come undone under these small disasters. If Alfred had been an actually effective Alpha, not just relying on the cohesion of his willpower Gilbert might not have even made it so close to camp without being noticed. Arthur might not be dying under their feet right now… So, Ivan had to wonder: just what was Alfred hiding? What secret was dark enough that he would be willing to allow a wolf he loved to be hurting so terribly?

As if on que, a blood-curdling wail rose up from the Nest below. Toris must have started giving Arthur doses of the Omega drug. Alfred tensed in Ivan’s arms, he could feel the Alpha’s muscles coiled to spring. It was hard to listen to a fellow pack mate in that kind of agony. How had his old pack stood it? They must have been soulless people, Ivan decided, the fact that Alfred was so torn proved that he was a better than them. It melted the chips of ice preparing to steel Ivan’s heart and he resumed stroking Alfred’s hair. The movement allowed Alfred to loosen up in his grasp. Or maybe it was just because the cries had faded. “Talk to me Alfred.” Ivan prompted again.

Alfred sighed heavily. He closed his eyes, plucking away the smudged glasses hanging off his nose. They were dropped lightly on the empty spot of mattress behind them. “I’m… I’m not supposed to be Alpha of Steel Claw.”

The confession was so quiet even Ivan’s sensitive ears almost missed it. He couldn’t help but suck in a breath, “What… do you mean?”

Alfred’s voice took on a toneless quality. Flat, robotic, as though a real person were not speaking. It was an automatic reaction, probed to respond to Ivan’s gentle prodding.

“Alphas inherit the pack they belong to from their fathers.” A statement, not a question. “My mother told everyone that Toris had fathered me, he even became her mate. But it was all a lie. My true father was a wolf named Nero, he was the Alpha of Blood Fang before Gilbert took his place.”

“My mother had an affair with him for a long time, it was why we managed to keep peace with them for so long. On the day they died, my mother planned to force my uncle, Allan to step down from his place as Alpha. She had grown tired of his… nasty habits. She and Nero planned to make me Alpha and use a female Alpha from the Blood Fang pack to unite us. We were going to rule this mountain together, that is what she told me on the way to meet my father for the first time.”

”She thought having Nero to back her up would force Allan to take back his claim that he wanted Matthew to be the next male Alpha. But, I knew even back then that Mattie didn’t have the spine for it. He was a talker, not a fighter. Alphas have to be fighters.”

It might have been Ivan’s imagination, but he thought that it sounded more like Alfred was trying to justify things instead of accepting the fact that he could be wrong about what an Alpha is supposed to be. But, he did not call Alfred out in it. He didn’t want to force the Alpha to bottle up, not when he was laying his soul bare.

”What happened next?” Ivan found himself asking in a voice just as hushed as Alfred’s, “How did your uncle react to the news?”

”He didn’t step down, that’s for sure.” A bitterness filled Alfred’s words and Ivan found that he thought the emotionless was much more appealing. It hurt him to hear Alfred in pain. Alfred was his pack. His pain was Ivan’s, even more so because he was an Omega. “Allan was waiting for us when my mother lead me to the edge of the territory. We were down wind so we didn’t smell the blood until it was too late… He was hiding on a ledge and leapt down, already a wolf. He caught mom’s arm, pulling her down to the ground.” Alfred’s eyes squeezed shut even tighter, “I can still hear her screaming as he ripped her arm from her shoulder. The blood got on me, in my mouth…”

”She tried to change but was too slow. Allan ripped a hole in her stomach. He changed back for a moment, laughing as he continued to tear into her with his human hands. I don’t think he even realized that he had changed back, he was so overcome with blood lust. I had heard horror stories of Allan stealing body parts during a battle, that he would eat the limbs of fallen wolves, even his own pack in the dead of night… I didn’t want to believe it until I saw him start to devour my own mother, his sister, while she was still breathing.”

Ivan fought not to gag. Alfred must have sensed his discomfort because he looked up at the Omega with wet, glassy eyes. “I’m sorry Vanya.” He breathed, reaching up to cup Ivan’s cheek. His hand came away shiny and Ivan realized that he had started to cry. Alfred started to sit up, but Ivan pulled him down once again, “I said tell me everything.”

Maybe, just maybe, Omegas had some power of compulsion because Alfred seemed to melt into him. The Alpha started to speak again.

“Do you think I’ll ever let the bastard of a Blood Fang become Alpha?” He growled. He pulled something bloody and dripping from inside of my mother and tore into it, calling her a whore. I finally managed to snap out of my shock. I changed and he barely even saw me coming. Even if he had, I was so angry I’m sure I could have taken him… I tore his throat out and clawed his face off. There wasn’t a single strip of flesh over his disgusting skull by the time I was done with him.” Alfred was shaking in Ivan’s arms again, “I shifted back and went to my mother’s side. With her dying breath, as the only still living Alpha, she named me successor. I inherited the pack.”

Was it really so easy? To take over a pack? Ivan had heard many stories about smaller packs loosing their Alpha and being drawn in to the nearest potential or the Alpha of another pack. Whoever was more dominant. Perhaps Alfred’s earlier statement was true, he was naturally more inclined to be an Alpha than his cousin Matthew. Ivan’s head was beginning to spin, trying to keep track of everything. “You said your mother was going to take you to meet Nero. What happened to him?”

“I said Uncle Allan was waiting for us, he got to Nero first. He probably caught him unawares and only stopped from feasting on him because ma and I showed up. I found him not far away… he’d been gutted too and some of the flesh from his side was missing. He was covered in bite marks and everything looked so much worse because he was in human form.” Alfred paused for breath, looking lost again, “I thought he was dead at first. But he tried to lift his head when I walked up to him… He was glad that I was safe and asked… asked if my brother was okay.”

“Brother?!” Ivan stared. Alfred nodded weakly, gently pressing a finger to Ivan’s lips. Arthur had quieted, he might be asleep. Toris might be listening and though he was certain to know Alfred’s true parentage, Alfred had a lot more to share, “Ma had twins. One she gave to Nero for his fake mate to raise, just in case something happened to me and the female Alpha wouldn’t get her arranged mate. Nero had brought the pup to meet us… I still don’t know how Allan found out we were meeting and I didn’t find the body of a second wolf. I can only assume someone tipped Allan off and the pup escaped. But I could smell him… I didn’t see him in person until last night.”

Ivan’s breath caught in his throat again, “Ludwig.”

Alfred nodded again, “Yes. My twin is probably going to try and kill me for what I let happen to his Alpha…” He sighed, sounded very, very tired, “And ever since that day I’ve just made mistake after mistake… my pack keeps getting hurt and I just seem to make it worse… I’ve always wondered if it was because I was really a Blood Fang and, since they don’t know, the pack doesn’t accept me on a subconscious level.”

“You’re overthinking it.” Ivan said consolingly, but his voice sounded a bit hollow, even in his own ears, “Toris still sees you as Alpha. Arthur would. Francis would. I’m sure Matthew and my sisters would… I do.”

Those two little words seemed to perk Alfred up more than anything else he had said to the Alpha that night. The blond wolf smiled up with eyes that were slowly clearing and him and leaned up, licking Ivan’s cheek. As he laid back down, the smile faltered once more, “But I haven’t told you everything. I haven’t told you the truth about Arthur… about Francis… how I’ve hurt them too.”

Ivan felt a cold weight settle into his stomach. He shifted on the bed, trying to calm the sudden restlessness he felt, digging his back further into the mound of pillows behind them. Alfred let him move, waiting until he settled before moving to rest his cheek against Ivan’s soft stomach. He absentmindedly rubbed the Omega’s bare thigh, “I would never let you be hurt like Arthur has. Like your sister has. You know that right?”

It was Ivan’s turn to nod, “I know. You wouldn’t have fixed up the Nest or even tried to rescue me if you had.” It was just hard to remember those moments of comfort clearly when all that had been rolling off of Alfred earlier was negativity.

“Then I guess you deserve the truth about them more than anyone, you are Omega.” Alfred said, the emptiness coming back into his voice. It was almost enough to hide the renewed pain. “Arthur and Francis originally belonged to a pack from a cross the ocean called Rose Paw.”

He did not have to say anything more. Even Ivan, so ignorant of many things, knew of Rose Paw, knew at the very least of their practices which had spread so far and wide… even infiltrating his own original pack. The Hunt, he was told, was crafted by Gaston Bonnefoy as a quick way to physically and mentally break an Omega. Gaston was the Omega Forger, a devious, evil wolf who used his knowledge to craft horrific, faster, more terrible ways of making a wolf into an Omega. Francis’ journals… “Gaston was Francis’ father. That’s why he has the journals.”

To his growing horror, Alfred shook his head. “Gaston was not Francis’ father. Francis is Gaston. He fled Rose Paw’s camp as it was being invaded by the Great Pack and its allies. He saved Arthur, one of their Omega. I think he did it because he loves him and wanted, desperately, a way to make it up to my little spitfire. Unfortunately, there was so much hatred for him that they couldn’t dare to get close to another pack. Not for years… much longer than the three you spent as a Gamma with your siblings.”

Ivan was barely listening anymore. His mind had short circuited. He was trying to process those two little sentences. Francis was Gaston. Ivan thought he was going to be sick and tried to pull away but it was Alfred to held him fast now. He’d let that monster touch him! Had let him near his sisters! Had trusted him! Alfred had left him alone with Gaston Bonnefoy!

“Ivan!” Alfred growled, seeming to snap out of his own daze when he saw the panic on Ivan’s face. The new Omega continued to squirm for a few minutes, breaking the calming spell he held over them both. “How could you let him stay here?!” Ivan snarled.

“Because Arthur vouched for him!” Alfred snapped, stopping Ivan cold. The Alpha didn’t seem to care that the Beta beneath them could be listening in now that the Omega in front of him looked like he was about to bolt in panic, “Arthur, who knows better than anyone what Francis has done. Hell, he probably had it worse because he was from Rose Paw itself! Think about it… I had to give Francis a chance. And he hasn’t let me down. He hasn’t harmed any member of my pack unless they were fighting and even then, it was a fair battle, one with witnesses.”

The two were panting, tangled on the bed. Somehow, Ivan had been pushed down underneath Alfred and looked up at him, “You really think Francis has changed?”

“I do… Arthur, Arthur was hurt badly once before this. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone cry as hard or as long as Francis did over him. I know Francis cares very strongly for Arthur… in ways even I can’t…” Slowly, Alfred got off of Ivan, moving to sit beside him, “… If Arthur can forgive and trust Francis, be close with him after everything, then… I can too. And so should you.”

Ivan opened his mouth to reply, but froze as a small noise came from somewhere out in the night. Alfred jumped up form the bed, darting over to the door so fast that he was little more than a blur. The Alpha opened up his cabin door, unflinching when a rush of icy air met his bare form. Alfred lingered in the doorway for a moment, taking in the smell of the trees: pine, maple, apple, yew, before slowly shutting the door, “… No one was there. I didn’t smell anyone. I think we’re okay.”

The Omega nodded, slowly rising to his knees. “If all you’ve told me is true, and you don’t smell like you’re lying, then… I believe you. I will trust Francis and I’ll tell you again,” Ivan’s new smile was more genuine than it had been in a while, “I trust you too. My Alpha.”

The tension seemed to melt out of Alfred at those words. He walked over to Ivan and held out his hand. “I think that’s enough of a therapy session for today. Why don’t we wash some of that crap off of ya? You smell enough like the pack to me.”

Ivan took his hand, “That sounds nice.” He let the Alpha lead him into the bathroom.

The Omega even let Alfred dust his skin with wet kisses while their bodies intertwined in the bath. It was soothing for them both and Ivan felt himself melt into the Alpha, his mind sluggishly churning through everything that he had been told. It was an exhausting process and Ivan found himself yawning and accepting it. Alfred chuckled in his ear, “Why don’t you sleep in my bed tonight? I’m going to check on Artie, make sure Toris’ half-baked plan actually worked. Want to look in with me?”

He didn’t even have to ask, the Omega was already nodding. However, when they opened the door, wrapped in towels, Toris was already standing there. He looked nervous and exhausted. Ivan heard a growl building in Alfred’s chest.

“Arthur is alright. He’s sleeping peacefully and his wounds are healing at an acceptable rate.” Toris said. Alfred didn’t relax, “What else?”

“You have a visitor. Someone from the Great Pack.” Toris said meekly.

The Great Pack? Ivan felt a flicker of worry chip away at the serenity that had been wrapped around him like a warm blanket. “What do they want?”

“To speak with the Alpha.” Toris said automatically. Alfred nodded, straightening his back. He turned and gave Ivan a quick hug, “I’ll be right back. Stay with Arthur. Toris, go make sure the rest of the pack isn’t throwing a fit over this.”

The brunette Beta nodded and hurried out of the cabin. Alfred was already moving, pulling on pants, shirt and a thick jacket. He tugged on heavy hiking boots before throwing a shirt at Ivan. The expression on his face became almost playful, “It would be nice to come home to you smelling like me…”

Ivan almost laughed. He dropped the towel and tugged the shirt over his head, “I’ll be waiting.”

Alfred spared him a wink before stepping outside of the cabin. He shut the door, locked it and turned around—only to almost trip over the very short wolf standing right outside the door. “Woah!”

The wolf in front of him was small, slim, and pale. His short dark hair, chocolate eyes and delicate features were so feminine that Alfred almost mistook him for a female. Thankfully, his voice was just a touch too deep to be that of a woman’s. The stranger tilted his head, white tipped black ears twitching as he spoke, “You are Alfred Jones, Alpha of Steel Claw.”

Alfred took a step back, looking down at the wolf. He smelt like some kind of flower and well… wolf. Alfred also couldn’t tell his rank, but there was a regal air about him. This wolf was no Beta. The stranger was also dressed oddly, in a thick sort of robe with several layers or purple and white tied by a gaudy sash. The odd style of clothing was not helping with Alfred’s conflicting thoughts on the wolf’s gender. He had to be from the Great Pack. “I am. And who are you?”

The strange wolf looked confused, blinking his eyes once slowly. “I do not understand. The Beta, Matthew Jones, should have informed you of my arrival.”

“Mattie?” Alfred remembered the first noise that he had heard, the smell of maple and pine, and felt his heart sink into his stomach. Had Mattie overheard? “Sorry, he didn’t get to me. Must have been distracted by something.”

The strange wolf hummed lightly. He somehow managed to make the little noise sound crushingly condescending, “Well, my name is Kiku. I am the messenger of the Great Pack.”

Messenger?! This couldn’t be good…

“What message do you have for me?” Alfred asked, trying to sound cool and calm.

Kiku smiled, his tail swishing once behind him. Alfred thought it was unusually short for a wolf’s and far too bushy for his liking. “We, my subordinates and I, are here to formally escort you to the High Moon Howl. And execute an arrest warrant for Gaston Bonnefoy.”

A sudden crash caught their attention. Alfred looked over to see Francis being dragged out of the communal cabin. He was putting up quite a fight, even as obviously drunk as he was. The smashing noise had been a wine bottle, its contents staining the snow like fresh blood. There was probably some of that in the snow as well: it was taking three wolves to heard Francis out into the open. Two more had to join in and pin Francis down when he tried to shift. Someone took out rope and Alfred started running, “Hey!”

A slim hand caught Alfred’s wrist. He turned, even managed to raise his fist before dropping it when he saw Kiku had stopped him. It was punishable by death to wound or even insult the messenger of the Great Pack. As the saying goes… Alfred huffed and narrowed, his eyes. Stupid Great Pack. How did they even find out about Francis? Ludwig, a small part of his mind supplied. Alfred cursed his own stupidity. He should have stopped the other Alpha, even if he was his twin.

“Gaston is under arrest. You cannot stop it. But, the Great Pack needs you as a witness at his trial. Will you come quietly?”

Alfred looked at the cabin, “Yes, just let me…”

“No,” Kiku cut him off, letting go of his wrist to tuck them into his overly long sleeves, “The Great Pack wishes to settle this matter as quickly as possible. It is hard enough to collect witnesses from all the corners of the globe. I will have one of my men inform you pack of the news. Come with me, or you will be forced to.”

Alfred felt a snarl threatening to rip out of him. But, managed to hold his tongue. Kiku seemed to be enjoying this. He couldn’t hurt the little bitch, but he would make Kiku pay for this wound to his role as Alpha. Somehow. Someway… “Fine. Lets go.”

With a last, lingering look at the cabin, Alfred turned and walked off with the messenger.

*~*~*

Matthew was running as though his life depended on it. His claws cut into the frozen earth as he raced towards the boundary between Steel Claw and Blood Fang territory. He couldn’t believe the news that he had heard. Alfred was… Alfred had killed his father and was harboring a criminal to boot! He had to talk to Blood Fang. Alfred couldn’t get away with this… The thought of his cousin, of his former Alpha, now filled him with hate. Didn’t Alfred realize that Fran-Gaston had probably held Arthur in some sort of thrall to get him to vouch for his safety?! Gaston had probably even drugged Arthur during his head, forced him to be Moonstruck, or something. All of that crying, it had to be an act! With a low growl, the curly blond wolf ran deeper into the night, howling his anger all the while.

Next Time: Matthew speaks with the Blood Fang pack as Ludwig prepares to head out to the High Moon Howl and a plot is hatched to remove Alfred from power. Meanwhile, Natalie struggles to keep control of the panicking pack and Alfred meets with the Great Pack.


	14. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew speaks with Ludwig and Natalie makes and ally of Toris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter than normal. I just thought that it was a good place to end it. Otherwise, I would have to build and set the scene for Alfred and the Great Pack. It would stretch the chapter further than I wanted. And... it's an excuse to stretch the story for another chapter or so.
> 
> Sorry if I made Matthew an ass. I did say no one was going to be a perfectly nice character. And Alfred's hands are tied, he can't go pointing fingers about Matthew's betrayle just yet... not when all of the attentin is focused on Francis and him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Matthew smelt them before he saw them but kept running. Blood Fang wolves, though they made up a smaller pack than Steel Claw, at least patrolled better than their counterparts. Matthew knew that he had been made less than a mile into ‘enemy’ territory, only about five minutes into the run after crossing over. Alfred hardly ever had them patrol, preferring to keep the pack close to camp. If they did patrol, they did so in large numbers. To keep away Gamma, Alfred had said. Matthew now had to wonder if his cousin was really just worried that the other pack had sniffed out all of his lies and would try to attack.

Alfred really didn’t deserve to be Alpha. Not after he had killed his father and put his mother, a wolf he claimed to love, in mortal danger, twice! If Ludwig was smart, he would see that the potential Alpha was no enemy. Gilbert was dead, killed by Arthur’s own hand and Matthew was willing to leave it at that. At least, willing enough to not let it really taint the offer he had for Blood Fang.

It was an offer they would be stupid to refuse. What wolf didn’t want to strengthen their pack in numbers? And, once all of Alfred’s secrets were out, they would flock willingly and Ludwig would be the dumbest beast in existence to spur his partnership. And Matthew would finally be where he belonged: the head of a pack, an Alpha.

As Matthew ran, he noted that the terrain for Blood Fang was slightly different than Steel Claw. His packs territory had more trees and rocks. Blood Fang’s was more barren, yet still had decent cover. Their true advantage came from the camp’s placement: further up the mountain. If he followed his nose close enough there would be no way for them not to see him coming. And with the multiple rock shelves and small caverns that Matthew could see even this low on the mountain, there was no way for him to spot them. Unfortunately, he did not make it anywhere close to camp before the Blood Fang wolves came for him. He had probably only spend seven or eight minutes inside of their territory before he was jumped.

A large, dark brown wolf darted out of the underbrush. Matthew let himself be taken, rolling with the blow to soften it. He went limp, letting the snow soften the main of falling. His body bounced once, stinging instead of breaking something. The brown wolf pinned him, recognizing the submission and trapped him with paws on either side instead of opting to crush his ribs by landing directly on him. Matthew held back the bark of thanks. He didn’t want to set them off. He wanted to be heard.

So, Matthew swallowed his pride. The potential Alpha rolled onto his back, barring his belly to the wolf above him, tilting his head back to show his pale throat as well. Matthew waited, not even flinching when the brown wolf shoved his nose against his throat, sniffing for any signs of resistance. When it found none, the wolf barked a laugh and stepped back. Several companions came out from behind the trees where they had waited, willing to strike if Matthew had put up a fight. The two other wolves looked so similar that they had to be related, maybe even twins. They were small, small for Beta even, but well muscled. A short, dusky, red brown fur with marbled darker tones for a pattern made up their wind swept coats. They looked far different than Alfred and Ludwig who took body built and coloring from one another, but had completely opposite personalities. The strange twins at least had similar body languages. Where as, Alfred was snappish and aggressive, a hot, quick kind of anger, always energized. Ludwig, from what Matthew had heard of the new Alpha from the others and the occasional stray Gamma, was cold and collected. He would surely have the patience to hear him out. But first, Matthew had to live long enough to convince the scouting troop to let him even talk to their Alpha.

It was a risk to shift when so exposed. Some wolves might think that he was preparing to attack or signal allies. But, it was a risk Matthew was willing to take. He concentrated and let the wolf pull back from his skin. Shifting was not as painful as the stories would make you believe. It was uncomfortable, like pulling off wet clothing. The fur clung to the body, not wanting to let it go. It was instinctual to want to slide into the wolf, something natural. It took effort to become human again. Most of the time, a wolf had to experience a strong emotion or physical trauma to be shocked back to human form quickly. Matthew was shivering by the time he was human again, crouching in the snow.

Through chattering teeth, the potential Alpha looked at the strange wolves, “My name is Matthew Jones. I need to speak to Ludwig Belchmidt, your Alpha.”

One of the twins shifted. He mirrored Matthew, crouching in the snow and cursing at the cold, “Why the hell should we let you speak to the Alpha? We already know Steel Claw’s dirty little secret!”

“I didn’t come here to defend Alfred.” Matthew said, “I came because I want Blood Fang’s help in getting rid of Alfred as an Alpha.”

The human twin snorted in disbelief, rolling his pale hazel eyes. Matthew noted that he was still small in human form and still well muscled. His dark brown hair was cut short so that it would not get into his eyes, but a wayward curl still bounced lightly in the wind. “It seems like you guys are doing a good job of that on your own. The Great Pack is investigating, why should we help you with that?”

”Because,” Matthew’s lip curled into a smile, a cruel smile, something very different than the usual passive expression that graced his mouth, “Alfred has more secrets than just harboring a fugitive from the Rose Paw pack. He has secrets that concern Ludwig as well, and I’m sure he’d rather I don’t spout them off to his subordinates.”

The twins growled in unison. It would have been threatening if it also didn’t look ridiculous with one growl coming from a human and one coming from a wolf. Matthew managed to look bored instead of intimidated. That look, however, slid off his face when the third wolf shifted.

The dark brown wolf turned into a tan skinned man with lightly curled hair that matched the shade of his fur. His body was littered with scars, Matthew was horrified to note that the Beta’s lower left half was warped and twisted with burn scars. It was a miracle that he managed to run well or even fight with such damage. And Matthew had no illusions that this wolf would struggle in a fight. His body language screamed dangerous and his scent was probably the most terrifying thing about his appearance. The newly shifted wolf didn’t have a scent! It was like he wasn’t really there, like some sort of ghost, phantom, monster…

“Don’t make him too nervous, Toni.” The shifted twin said, before melting into his wolf form, “He’ll wet himself then stink the entire way to camp.”

Matthew couldn’t take his eyes off Toni for more then a minute. His senses were still trying to figure out what the man was. He had never met a wolf with no scent. No, wait… there was a scent, but it was faint. Like a memory. A bad one. The Beta smelt like blood and ashes.

“Don’t look so scared.” There was a dark purr in Toni’s voice. “It takes even my pack a few moments to recognize my scent. You can thank Francis for that, he was the bastard who got me burned.”

Matthew nodded. His arms and legs were numb to the wrist and ankle now, but he needed to know one thing before he shifted back, “Does this mean you’re willing to take me to the Alpha?”

Toni nodded and Matthew had never been so grateful to sink back into his wolf. It was a lot harder to look petrified when your face was covered in fur. Toni gave a barking laugh before leaping forwards. He didn’t seem to mind the snow, but Matthew was willing to bet that plenty of nerve damage came with those scars. Few things probably bothered the frightening Beta now and he shifted seamlessly, landing on four feet instead of two. Toni took off and Matthew followed. He heard the twins flank him from behind, keeping him trapped in their mini, furry caravan.

They caught up with the Alpha just as he was about the leave Blood Fang’s main camp. Well, camp wasn’t really the proper word. It was more like a series of bunkers tunneled in to the mountainside. Matthew could see a large entrance and the smell of iron flowing out of it was almost nauseating. That had to be the main way to get into the Blood Fang’s base, but he could also see several openings further up the mountain. They were probably for more private dens. Matthew had to wonder how they kept themselves protected but thought better of asking. Some of the rumors about Blood Fang had to be true and all of the rumors said Blood Fang wolves were vicious fighters. They could probably handle themselves against any beast that came lumbering their way.

Ludwig was walking out of the cave in human form. He was carrying a briefcase and dressed in thick but fashionable winter gear. An large, idling black truck was sitting there waiting for him a few feet away, but Ludwig waved the truck back as soon as he saw the scouting party. The new Alpha of Blood Fang had obviously been in training for the role, something neither Matthew nor Natalie had at this point. He kept his cool as he walked over to an enemy wolf and even removed the top coat of his ensemble. Ludwig dropped the heavy black coat on top of Matthew, “Shift and speak.” He commanded.

Ludwig was an Alpha. A dominant wolf, who, no matter what pack he belonged to, held sway over lesser ranks to a certain extend. Matthew felt the pull to change and did not resist. He got to his feet, slipping his arms through the sleeves of the coat and pulling it tight around himself. The scouting party circled them and Matthew hesitated. He had come to speak to Ludwig but did not want to piss off the Alpha by spilling secrets in front of his subordinates. “Is there a place that we can talk alone?”

It was Ludwig’s turn to hesitate, but it only lasted for a heartbeat. The Alpha nodded and gestured to a small entrance that Matthew had not noticed before, “We can talk in my private quarters.”

The scouting party growled in protest but a look from Ludwig silenced them. “I believe I am strong enough to handle this Beta. But feel free to remain out here, out of earshot. If he has something important to say I am willing to listen.” The Alpha lead Matthew into the small opening in the side of the rock wall. Matthew saw right away how no one broke into Blood Fang’s stronghold. The entrance, just a few feet in, was blocked off by an iron gate. A crank on the side of the wall would open it, but it would make a decent amount of noise, alerting whoever was inside of an intruder. All of the openings into the main camp had to have these… And Matthew had always thought his father was paranoid of attack…

Thankfully, the interior of Ludwig’s private den was much nicer than the gate. A thick curtain of wine colored velvet hung down and provided decent shelter from the wind and snow outside. Ludwig pushed it aside and let Matthew enter. The Beta found his feet drying on a well preserved rug and looked around. The Alpha’s room was made up of more elegant but miss matched furniture than the cabins back home. The baubles and bits that decorated everything also took up a bunch of space. Matthew’s eyes were always roaming around to something new. It had obviously been brought to the pack piece by piece over time. But, everything seemed to have some form of velvet in either red or gold draped over it. Ludwig must favored these colors. “It’s very nice.” Matthew said quietly, feeling overwhelmed in spite of himself.

Ludwig snorted, “Don’t fake flattery. My predecessor had gaudy taste but at least he took care of everything so that it lasted through the decades.” He walked over to a small table in the middle of the room, leaning against it and looking pointedly at his guest. A red velvet trimmed table cloth was laid over the top and the cushions of the seats were matching. “Sit down, get comfortable and talk. I don’t want to be late to the High Moon Howl. Especially since I have been called as a witness.”

“I will try to keep this as brief as possible then, though I’m not sure you will appreciate it.” Matthew sat down at the table. He was slowly warming up. “Alfred is responsible for the death of your father. He is also your twin and thus, unfit to rule Steel Claw. We did not ask for him, we did not know his true identity. And I can say that most would not want him, not if they knew they had a proper Steel Claw Alpha waiting for them.”

Ludwig raised a brow in curiosity at the news, but the twitch of his ears told Matthew that he had just dropped a very weighty piece of information on the Alpha’s shoulders. “I see. And who is this new Alpha?”

Matthew lifted his leg, arching his foot so that Ludwig could see the paw print emblazoned on his left heel since birth. “Me.”

*~*~*

”What do you mean he’s gone?!” Natalie snapped, snarling face just inches from Toris’ own. “He just left?!” God, had this domineering Alpha only been a cute little girl less than forty-eight hours ago. It felt like so much more time had passed. Toris nodded, trying to keep his calm. Natalie had come running into camp, pissed and yelling about why Francis was being dragged off by strange wolves. Her anger had nearly doubled when she learned that Alfred had gone with them willingly. Toris spend ten precious minutes convincing her to duck into the Alpha’s cabin in order to talk things out quietly instead of in the open, where anyone could overhear them. She finally relented when Toris made a confused and wounded Ivan retreat into the Nest.

“Yes Alpha.” The brunette Beta said, trying to keep his voice steady. “Francis has been accused of many horrible crimes.” She did not need to know that he was Gaston, not yet. It would be too much for her to handle and there was already so much on her plate now that her partner was gone. “Alfred left to sort things out. I can help you, advise you about the pack since Arthur is still healing.”

His offer seemed to, thankfully, calm Natalie some. The she wolf smoothed the blouse that was still hiked up way too high over her midriff and huffed. “Your help would be… appreciated. But I need to know what happened. I need to think of something to tell the wolves, keep them calm.”

Already panic was spreading through the remaining wolves in the pack. Some had believed that Francis was Gaston. Others had not. And more then a couple of fist fights had broken up over the matter. It was all Toris could do the break them up. With Natalie back things should be easier. If only he could find Matthew… he could at least help calm people down. Where had that boy run off too?

But, he didn’t have time to think much on the matter. Natalie had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the door. “We need to make and announcement to the wolves. Make them feel united.”

“I’ll feed you lines on what to say. I was an Omega once.” Toris said, “I know a thing or two about how to appease people.”

Natalie flashed him a thin smile, “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. I make the silly mistake of writing mostly at night so my attention often wanes...


	15. Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred travels with Kiku to meet with te Great Pack, menwhile, Matthew and Antonio stage an attack against Steel Claw. But, there is an unexpected hitch in their plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long guys! And, sorry if thngs sound weird concerning the Great Pack. (I had to give them a reason to be "great".) And their backstories will be examined more in Part II!! One more chapter left! DX

“Right this way, please.” Kiku was all formalities and pleasantries as he lead the Great Pack’s ‘guests’ away from the small caravan of SUVs. Kiku and his subordinates had been very serious and quiet all throughout the few hours it had taken to drive down to the base of the mountain. It had only served to make Alfred more and more wound up. But, at long last they had parked right on the edge of a gently slopping bank. A vast lake stretched before the group of SUVs, shrouded in a mist so thick that, without the sound of waves to guide him, even Alfred’s piercing gaze would not be able to realize that a body of water lay at his feet. The Steel Pack Alpha glanced over his shoulder, towards the other wolves, watching for his pack mate.

Francis had been taken to a separate truck and Alfred had watched, both transfixed and horrified, as Kiku commanded him to transform. Kiku didn’t come a cross as dominant until that moment. Authority and power radiated out of the Great Pack’s messenger and Francis crumbled. The golden wolf lay curled on the ground, limp and compliant as Kiku’s assistants strapped a metal muzzle around his maw, bound his paws and finally weighed him down with chains. The assistants then tossed Francis into a cage in the back of one of the trucks like he was nothing more then a rag doll. It was a damning, frightening sight and Alfred was glad that they had waited until reaching the trucks to do this. Being dragged out after a fight while bound in only rope could save some of the dignity Francis had as an elder wolf. Crumbling under one who seemed so submissive and young, at first glance, would surely be salt in the wound to being exposed. Kiku made the hair on the back of Alfred’s neck stand up. He wouldn’t put his finger on what was wrong this him. Kiku was a wolf and yet, there was a sense of otherness about him…

Alfred had heard many stories about the Great Pack, how they had powers other wolves did not. They were amongst the oldest of their kind. They had time to learn secrets that many others did not have interest in. And they were all the better for it. All the more great and terrible for it.

“You look troubled.” Kiku’s voice came from right behind his other shoulder. Alfred hissed and whirled around, tail puffing in surprise, “What?”

The black eared wolf tilted his head again. It was beginning to irk Alfred with how emotionless he behaved, now calm he was with everything. Kiku blinked slowly, taking in the Alpha before him, “Do I unsettle you? Or are you worried about the fate of the one you call Francis? Or is it both?”

He couldn’t be sure, but Alfred thought he saw a coy smile tug at the corners of Kiku’s mouth. The short wolf was quick to over it with the end of one of his overly long sleeves. His tail swished once as he waited for an answer. Patronizing bitch.

Alfred breathed heavily through his nose. He couldn’t let the messenger of the Great Pack get to him. It would only make things worse for Francis. “Of course I am worried about my pack mate. And right now, you are more annoying than frightening.” The Alpha narrowed his eyes at Kiku, wondering for the briefest moment if he had insulted the small wolf, but carried on anyway, “What are you? You look like a wolf but act… like something else.”

Kiku actually laughed at that. It was an soft sound. Alfred found that it still made him uncomfortable and he hunched his shoulders under the loose jacket he wore, trying to pretend that it was the chill rolling off the lake making him feel this way. “So honest. I like it.” Kiku looked him over again, “I am not offended by your candid remark Alpha. Do not worry. And, even if I was, it is boring to smite everyone who would slight me.”

“Good to know. I guess.” Alfred said dryly.

“I will give you some good news and some bad. Then answer your question.” Kiku said, “The good news is that you will have time to gather witnesses of your own, build a defense for Gaston’s trial. We are not without our mercy.” Alfred did not buy such a statement, remembering how the Rose Paw pack hadn’t met a graceful fate. But, he did not interrupt. He wasn’t really inclined to argue for mercy for the Rose Paw pack, well, most of them anyway. “The bad news is that you will not be able to be with your pack until the trial is over and the sentence has passed.” Kiku continued, he held up a hand as it seemed like the Alpha was willing to interrupt him this time. Alfred had even rocked forward on his feet, as though willing to go so far as to threaten Kiku, but, he stilled on que. “Good boy.” Kiku didn’t bother trying to hide his smile this time.

“If you do not have a partner Alpha then please, pick from your Alpha candidates to take your place temporarily.” Kiku instructed, “We will pass along the message to them.” Alfred huffed, but nodded. He could see why the Great Pack did not want him returning to camp. As Alpha, he might be able to persuade his pack to try and rescue Francis. It was a slim chance, but Alfred knew they did not want to risk it. Not when they had caught the greatest boogeyman their world have ever seen. Alfred would just have to change their minds. And he knew how to do it: Arthur. Arthur, who had been the Whore of Roses, Rose Paw’s most prize Omega. He had escaped with Francis, seen first hand how much the Beta had changed. If anyone could save Francis, he could.

“I have a partner.” Alfred said, grateful that he had found Natalie when he did. “Her name is Natalie, she should be with the rest of our pack. And I have witnesses. I want Arthur Kirkland, Katsuya Briganski, and Toris Rolinitis to serve as my witnesses in Francis’ defense.” Normally, he would have called Matthew as well, but he wasn’t so sure his cousin could be trusted anymore. Kiku nodded and motioned to one of the wolves lingering by the SUVs. Alfred heard them run off, able to get back to the camp much faster on four paws than the four wheels of the trucks. They had probably been taken down the mountain that way so Kiku could observe Alfred and so there would be no risk of Francis escaping.

“Do you still want to know what I am?” Kiku asked. He turned away from Alfred gesturing out into the mist.

“Since I’m allowed to be honest, if you like it that much, I’m actually too pissed to care.” Alfred said cooly, “But I get the feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.”

Kiku laughed again. “I am.” He glanced over his shoulder, “The reactions of normal wolves like you always amuse me.”

Alfred frowned, “What do you mean normal wolves?”

He could hear something moving through the water. Waves slapped against hollow wood, a boat was coming to pick them up?

“Wolves can get stronger or weaker as they age, depending on their rank.” Kiku explained, “But we of the Great Pack have found a way to become stronger and stronger no matter how old we get.” He was smiling again, “We devoured beasts of old. I swallowed the tails of a nine-tailed fox as a pup, fed to me five hundred years ago by my elder brother. They gave me powers beyond what any common wolf could develop, even Gaston with his drugs and potions. I am a wolf but not… That is why, despite being considered a Beta, traditionally, I could force even an Alpha like you to submit to my will.”

“You’re lying. We are the last great creatures.” Alfred said, “Dragons, Kitsune, Naga, Sphynx, they don’t exist anymore. They haven’t for thousands of years.”

“Or so everyone chooses to think. Wolves don’t like feeling like they need to answer to anyone but the hierarchy of the pack.” Kiku said, “That is why we forced the humans into colonies and regulate their technology.” The smaller, strange wolf looked over towards the SUVs and Alfred noticed that they were bringing Francis’ crate over, “But they make such pretty contraptions don’t they?”

“I’ve always preferred to run.” Alfred replied solemnly. He glared at Kiku once again, “And I don’t believe you. Maybe you do have power because of your age, but you aren’t part Kitsune, whatever you say.”

Kiku hummed again. But, he did not make a move towards Alfred or summon cronies to strike the mouthy Alpha down. “I would love to give you a personal demonstration but… our ride is here.”

The crunch of sand against wood alerted Alfred to the docking of the small boat. He saw that it was being steered by a thin, grey haired man. Another werewolf, a servant to the Great Pack. The newcomer lowered his eyes and murmured a greeting to Kiku. “Evening Winter.” Kiku said, nodding his head politely. The tail eating wolf stepped into the boat and Francis’ crate was heaved on board next. A nudge in the small of Alfred’s back prompted him forward and he climbed onto the boat, sitting next to the crate. One other Great Pack servant joined them and the boat was pushed out onto the water.

They traveled in silence. Even Francis did not whimper as they slid over the water with barely more than a ripple. Mist covered water surrounded them on all sides and Alfred had a hard time concentrating on anything. The mist just seemed to muffle everything, pressing in on his senses. It was like they weren’t even moving. And then, a shape was visible in the distance. An island was rising out of the mist like some sort of lump beast. The location of the High Moon Howl and now, Francis’ trial.

*~*~*

It was quiet in the cabin above him, Toris and Natalie had left to do… something. Ivan could not hear their hushed words clearly through the thick ceiling of the Nest. All he could do was sit and sulk. What was taking Alfred so long? He was going to come right back wasn’t he? And why did Natalie not want to see him? Toris had offered but his sister had looked… scared when she peeked through the door and seen him standing there. His altered appearance must have been a shock. Even with the shirt hanging off of him, the curve of Ivan’s body could be seen through it and his ears had drooped fully, marking his near complete transition into an Omega. But, it was not so drastic as the change in his own sister.

How had she aged so fast?! They had only come to Steel Claw a little over a month ago. And, Natalie was no longer the child she once was… her body had matured greatly, features sharpening just so. Her tail had even gotten longer as she grew. His little sister wasn’t so little anymore and Ivan could only think of one reason for such an extreme difference in appearance. Unfortunately, it also made him understand her fear. Natalie had an Alpha Mark. Alfred must have named her his partner. And Omega had a strong pull for Alpha… she must be scared about instinctually wanting to breed with him, even if they were related by blood. It was a discomfort he shared.

And now that he understood what could be going on with his sister… he was right back to impatiently waiting on Alfred! What was taking him so long? Ivan was feeling restless… he couldn’t even focus on trying to comfort the still sleeping Arthur. His body felt like little sparks were running up and down it.

The Omega got up and paced the Nest, going around and around with Arthur at the center. What was up with him? A whine bubbled in Ivan’s chest as he looked anxiously at the trap door. He wanted Alfred to come back… Needed it. Or Matthew. Or Francis. Alfred had been right. The elder Beta had done nothing to harm him during his Grooming, he had done his best to treat Ivan gently, if a little teasingly. If Francis was still as bad, as cruel, as he used to be, surely he would have tried something. And then there was Arthur, who had suffered as an Omega when Francis was still Gaston. If Arthur could still want to be around Francis then so could he. Everyone needed second chances, a way to start over. That was how he had wound up here in the first place. Ugh, Ivan’s head was starting to throb a little. He was thinking too much. He needed someone to talk to, sit with. Surely that would make him feel better.

Ivan sank down onto the cushions next to Arthur once again with a defeated sigh, eyes drifting shut. If only it wasn’t so hot in the Nest. The Omega’s eyes snapped open. It was hot. Too hot.

No… it couldn’t be…

Ivan was so distracted that he did not notice Arthur’s eyes fluttering open. The Beta’s nose twitched as he caught the sweet scent slowly filling the air. Ivan did notice when Arthur sat up and practically crawled into his lap, broken leg be damned. The Beta pushed him down onto the cushions, letting his weight settle on top of the squirming, ashen haired wolf. “You’re in heat…”

*~*~*

Matthew held his head high as he walked with the small troop of Blood Fang wolves through the trees towards Steel Claw camp. They had followed Natalie’s scent trail for a while, determining that she had headed back towards camp. An inconvenience but it wouldn’t stop them. Matthew shifted to human form for just a moment, the brown haired wolf he had learned was called Antonio doing the same, “You know the plan.” The blond Beta murmured. Antonio nodded.

" _Why are you telling me this? Why should I give you my help?” Ludwig asked, eyeing Matthew with interest. Mattie knew that the other Alpha would accept his deal, he just wanted to have all of the cards on the table. Very well, he could deal with that._

_“We both want Francis out of the way. He deserves to be punished for his crimes. And, we also both want Alfred out of the way, he took people we love from us.” Matthew said firmly, “If we can get Arthur and Ivan away from Steel Claw there will be no Omegas who have a good opinion of Fra-Gaston.”_

_Ludwig nodded, “I will lend you some of my wolves. They can create a distraction while you spirit those two away.”_

_“I know a place we can keep them save until the trial is over. It should be easy to get Alfred removed from power then, especially if we explain how he is responsible for everything.” Matthew said._

_“Then we have a deal.” The Alpha of Blood Fang smiled, revealing his fangs. It was a grin Matthew mirrored._

“I know.” Antonio said, rolling his eyes. Matthew huffed, “Just make sure you and the others don’t kill anyone in my pack.”

“I won’t if they won’t.” Antonio said, “Just worry about not getting spotted when you take your precious Omegas from the Nest.”

“I’ll manage.” Matthew grumbled, “Lets just get started.”

He shifted again and took off, making a wide circle around the camp, aiming to reach the back of the Alpha’s cabin just as the chaos broke out. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Sharp snarls and screams reached his sensitive ears as he came skidding to the halt outside of Alfred’s, soon to be his, cabin. Ducking around the side of the cabin, he climbed onto the porch and slipped through the front door. It was easy to ignore the wolves fighting around the cabin and he was sure no one had seen him. However, what he was sure was going to be harder to ignore, was the smell of heat wafting up from the Nest below.

”Ivan…”

Next Time: The final chapter of Part I! Ivan goes into heat and Alfred meets the Great Pack unaware of the disaster occuring back home.


	16. The Taking of Steel Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Fang attacks Steel Claw in order to get "revenge" for the loss of Gilbert. Meanwhile, Ivan goes into heat and Matthew makes his move to secure his place as Steel Claw's new Male Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hi everyone! I’m sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. : ( RL threw me for a loop in more ways than one. I almost didn’t want to come back to this as I accidentally deleted the notes for the entire series (I stupidly saved it all in one document). But, there is no way I want to leave this story unfinished. It just night take me longer than I originally planned to finish it. So… enjoy the last chapter of part 1! And look forward to the continuing Pack Trials.

Warnings: Slightly dubious consent EngRus, CanRus implied rape, villain!Canada

“You’re in heat.” Arthur purred again, burying his face against the crook of Ivan’s neck. The Omega was in shock, he squirmed weakly, and reached up to try and push the wounded wolf off of him. But, perhaps it was the speed up healing process or Arthur was just that much more dominant than even if he was already half-Omega, the green-eyed wolf managed to keep him pinned to the cushion covered floor. Arthur ground against him, fingers stroking along the fragile skin of Ivan’s sides, feeling his body tremble as the heat threatened to overwhelm him. Ivan could not resist for long, not when he trusted those in Steel Claw. That was how the submission of an Omega became complete: they trusted their pack, deep down in their subconscious even though they might rebel on the surface level from pride or discomfort. Or… they completely gave up hope. Arthur had seen too much of that, he hoped Ivan trusted him.

“Arthur, now is not the time. You’re hurt and…” Ivan tried to speak, but broke off in a strangled whine. 

“Let me do this.” Arthur dragged his teeth, a bit sharper than normal with all of the deliciously sweet scents filling the air, along the shell of the Omega’s ear. “It’s unhealthy to struggle too much. Trust me Ivan… Vanya.”

It was the nickname that did it. That and… some small part of Ivan that was not floundering against the neat recognized that Arthur would be the best suited to dealing with this. He had been an Omega for a long time, he knew how it worked more intimately than anyone. It was why Alfred had chosen him to help. Alfred. Where was he? Where was his Alpha? The blue eyed, bespectacled blonde was probably the only wolf that Ivan would have preferred to have in the Nest besides the ex-Whore of Roses. The thought of his missing Alpha made Ivan’s chest ache. A whimper slipped out, one that Arthur quickly, gently shushed. The transitioning wolf was unaware of Ivan’s second internal struggle. He knew it was wrong. Ivan knew that his body, his life, was meant to be lived for the pack, with the pack. But he wanted Alfred. The Alpha had been with him every step of the way.

Yes, he was rough sometimes and headstrong, and clueless. But he was also caring, kind, and wanted the absolute best for his pack. Even if it meant keeping them in the dark or painting himself with a darker brush… But didn’t he realize that he didn’t need to do that? The pack with follow Alfred: Alfred was Alpha. A good Alpha. He could be honest with them.

Ivan closed his eyes and felt the Heat take over. Arthur, sensing his change in behavior grinned to himself. The green eyed wolf straightened up, ears perked, catching each noise the Omega made. “You are our Omega Ivan. I will guide you through this Heat, and give the rest of your Grooming Party hell for not being here to witness this.”

Arthur nudged Ivan’s thighs apart, smelling the slick before he saw or felt it. The Omega’s entrance was soaked. Still, Arthur slipped several fingers inside: testing and stretching the soft walls. Yes, Ivan was no virgin, but his body would be so much more fragile now that he was in his first heat. All of those nerve endings firing: it would be difficult to keep the balance between pleasure and pain. But, Arthur was sure that he could do it. Below him, Ivan moaned, but Arthur was not done yet. The blonde wolf leaned over his ashen haired counterpart once again: tongue and teeth mapping the soft skin of the Omega’s neck and chest. He paid special attention to the exact way each nip and suckle made Ivan react: soft purrs, whining moans, sharp gasps. They were all serving to drive him closer to the edge. And they hadn’t even gotten to the proper fucking yet.

Deciding not to accelerate things too quickly, Arthur let his digits slip free of that warm, wet place. He opted to lick them clean and pull Ivan into a long, heated kiss as their hips ground together.

The moment was ruined as the trap door above their heads slammed into the floor as it was thrown open.

*~*~*

There was no way for her to be prepared, how could there be? Everyone was so scared, worried and angry. The chaotic scents swirled through the air, almost enough to give Natalie a headache. But, Toris was a comforting presence by her side. It made her feel better, to have someone standing on the porch of the Alpha’s cabin next to her. Facing such an unsettled crows was much less daunting than before. The female Alpha cleared her throat, barking out a quick, “Hey!” 

But, the panicked babble continued and Natalie furrowed her brow. How did Alfred do it? Project so easily? Think Nat… Think… 

Listen to me. You will listen to me. “Listen!” 

A hush washed over the pack members, each looking up at their Alpha. Natalie spotted Peter at the front, his child like body making him seem all the more fragile, all the more breakable. He must be panicking: his mother was injured and his father was MIA. Dammit Alfred! 

Natalie cleared her throat and stepped up to the edge of the porch. Her violet eyes were hard, shining through the wisps of silvery hair blown about by the wind. She kept her eyes on Katsuya, her sister. The young woman had a hopeful, determined look on her face. Katsuya would keep her cool, be another voice of reason as they tried to deal with the revelation of Francis’ true identity. “I know there is a lot of confusion, but we need to remain calm!” 

“Is it true?” A wolf spoke up, breaking the silence, “Is Francis really Gaston?” 

Natalie flinched, “It appears so, at least, the Great Pack seems to think so.” 

“Did Alfred know? Is that why our Alpha left?” Another added in. Murmurs were beginning to spread through the crowd again. Natalie felt her heart pounding. A hand on the small of her back, Toris, made her jump. “Stay calm. You’re doing great.” The brunette Beta said. Natalie bit her lip. She was too young for this! What could she say?! What could she do?!? 

The answer was made for her. A voice called out from the pack camp ground’s entrance, carried to them on the wind. The voice was unfamiliar to Natalie, but the scent that hit her was not: Blood Fang! 

“Of course he did!” A group of wolves became visible to them, headed by a man with brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants, seemingly unbothered by the cold. Claw scars and burn scars littered his skin, especially on the left side of his body. Everything about the man screamed dangerous and Natalie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The other wolves of Steel Claw had a similar reaction, some of them even backed away from the incoming troop. And no one moved to attack. This seemed to please the stranger and his wolves. 

“Your former Alpha knew that Francis was Gaston, I heard it from a subordinate of the Great Pack. Alfred just decided to keep the bastard around to continue experimenting on Omega.” The strange man said. Of course, there would be no lacky wolf to speak to Steel Claw themselves, Antonio had seen to that personally. Beta blood was always so uninteresting, almost bland. Oh well, if tonight went as expected he would be getting his fill soon enough. Soon… Green eyes locked on the female Alpha, who despite her cold gaze was unable to hide the trembling of nerves in her fingers. She would be perfect. Alpha blood was amazing, almost as good as Omega blood. 

“And where is this wolf?” Natalie spat, eyes narrowing as she smelt the lie in his words. The stranger shrugged, “I told him I would pass along the message. Ah, and I have been so rude, not even introducing myself. You may call me Antonio.” 

“It’s a lie!” Toris spoke up now. Natalie glanced at him, the brunette Beta was shaking, “I helped raise Alfred: he would never purposefully put the pack in danger. If he lied he had a good reason to! Alfred is a good Alpha!” 

“Is he? Then why did he not explain things, or at least stick around to make sure no one with unsavory agendas came around? He left you all with a little girl as leader.” 

Natalie snarled, “And just what is your unsavory agenda?” 

Antonio was unfazed by the she-Alpha’s anger. He just smiled as the wolves around him began to snarl and snap: “Revenge of course. For our former Alpha.” The creepy Beta snapped his fingers and the beasts lunged forwards. 

*~*~*~* 

Ivan and Arthur jerked apart as the trap door slammed open and a newcomer dropped into the Nest beside him. Arthur growled, but it broke off in a hiss as his weight settled on his still healing broken leg. Ivan struggled to focus but everything was hot and blurry and painful. There was an ache, an ache deep inside of him. “Please…” The Omega whined. A familiar scent drifted towards him: pine and maple. Two trees. Matthew. 

Above him, Arthur relaxed a little, “Matthew, good you’re here… I… I’ll probably need help with his heat. Ivan’s started. Where is Alfred?” 

The taller blonde considered them both for a moment, ears perked and alert, taking them in. “Alfred isn’t here. With any luck he won’t be coming back, but that’s beside the point.” 

“What?!” Arthur seemed to snap out of his lustful daze at those words. Ivan on the other hand, remained just as lost, writhing and moaning weakly. He seemed to be taking more of Matthew’s attention then Arthur’s floundering. “How dare you say that about your Alpha! Quit playing around Matthew, where is he? We need him.” 

“No you don’t!” The sharp power in Matthew’s words made them both tremble. Arthur gasped again, lightly as he looked over the wolf he had given birth to. “Matthew… what are…” 

“I am taking Alfred’s place as Alpha.” Matthew said. He strode over, kneeling besides the two of them and carefully, but forcefully picked up Arthur and moved him to the side, “I will be taking my Omega during his first Heat.” 

Arthur stared at him, “You can’t take his place. Alfred is still Alpha here.” 

“No he’s not! He never was!” Matthew snarled. The new energy radiating off of him made Arthur shrink back. He had never seen his Matthew, his sweet pup like this before… for a moment, the normally calm and kind Beta looked more like his mad father than anything. What was going on?! 

“Alfred’s mother had an affair with a Blood Fang wolf. Alfred is of Blood Fang, I heard him say so myself! And Ivan can vouch for me.” Matthew said. He gripped the Omega’s chin, making him look over, “Isn’t that right? Alfred is a Blood Fang.” 

Say it. The compulsion rolled through him, sinking into Ivan’s head addled brain. Was this what projection felt like? It was a heady rush. Matthew could get used to this. He would be Alpha, he would make Steel Claw great again. He would mend things with Blood Fang and the two packs would rule this mountain. 

“It’s true…” Ivan whimpered, “Alfred said so.” 

Matthew smiled in a satisfied manner as Arthur looked on shocked. “See?” 

“But, Alfred is my Alpha. Not you.” 

Matthew looked down at the Omega, momentarily surprised to see that Ivan’s gaze had a bit of sharpness left in it. He’d always know that the former Gamma was going to be a challenge, he just didn’t think he would really get any part in it. But now, he was going to make Ivan his own. There would be other Omega. He wanted Ivan, to show that he was the better choice for Alpha: not his scheming, lying cousin. If a little force was necessary in the beginning then so be it. “Is that so?” Matthew’s voice had become cold and sharp, “I guess I’ll just have to prove I’m Alpha to you.” 

The Alpha Candidate’s head snapped around, looking at his mother, “Do you need help getting out of the Nest?” 

“I’m not leaving.” Arthur said defiantly. 

“Get out or I will make you!” 

Arthur staggered to his feet, stumbling as he tried to put weight on his broken leg. Matthew sighed and got up. He easily scooped up Arthur into his arms, leaping out of the Nest with him. Dropping the wounded wolf gently onto Alfred’s, his, bed, Matthew looked down at him, “I’m doing what is best for the Pack, Arthur. Alfred is dangerous. Especially if he’s been letting Gaston Boneffoy continue to exist!” 

Before Arthur could do little more than sit up, Matthew had leapt back down into the Nest, closing the trap door behind him. And, no matter what Arthur did, he was not strong enough to force it open. Not even when the screams from outside and below threatened to drown him. 

To Be Continued in: What is Worse than Monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous about making Matthew a villain in this story... and I hope to build up more with him in Part 2. I will also be focusing more on how the Great Pack works in the next part so, unfortunately, Alfred and Ivan will not be reunited for a while. Fear not! He will come to the rescue, the Great Pack can't stand by and let a false Alpha take his place, right?
> 
> Part 2: What is Worse than Monsters? - Coming October 2015


	17. The Revamp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to be a Monster is being re-written!

Hello all! Thank you so much for your support of my work despite my horrific hiatus! 

I actually cannot put out part 2 as I have decided to rewrite part 1 of the Pack Trials. To me, the story seems very rushed and I want to build the characters more before I branch off in to Matthew's coup, Francis' trial and the Great Pack's plot.... 

So, if you all will be patient with me... Please stay tuned for the improved: How to be a Monster. 

The original fic will stay in place but this new one will be its own beast and probably start a whole new series just so I can keep the old and new separate. 

First chapter should be up some time this weekend! Once again, thank you all for the support! 

Give Ivan's floppy ears a rub for me will you?

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Is anyone else having problems with viewing the statistics on their stories?


End file.
